Child of the Hogyoku
by Frostgem
Summary: Hitsugaya died the day Azien escaped his death once more There had been a long. Too long peace after that battle. Getting on with his life Ichigo finds a white haird boy. There was no doubt of his past life but there's something more to the boy
1. Chapter 1

Child of the hogyoku 

Chapter 1

The not so winter war didn't end as planed. It dealt a hard blow to both sides. Although the highest ranking casualties were mostly on Aizen's side. He had lost almost all of his espada. It was a fatal blow to him and it would take him a long time to recover. The Shinigami had at least earned themselves peace for a while. On their side there were lucky that the captain of the fourth squad and Orihime had shown up when they did. There were able to save many that would have died that day but one of their youngest. There were so many to heal they didn't get to him in time. The tenth squad captain was the highest rank to pass that day. Captain Toushrio Hitsugaya died that day.

12 years later

Ichigo was kept updates with Azien and the war but other than that was told to get on with his life. He was young and still had a lot of it ahead of him. He wasn't really happy having to return to such a normal life after using so much power only to have complete victory and Azien's death slip away. He walked along the road on a shopping trip for him and his practically permanent flat mate Rukia. She would go back to the soul society from time to time but she was the soul reaper for Karakura town and lived with Ichgo most of the time.

Awoken from his thoughts by the annoying alarm Rukia had out on his phone he pulled it from his pocket with a annoyed scowl. A hollow. Not huge but Rukia probably wanted him to deal with it since he was out. He sighed and ran in the direction.

Exiting his body he pulled Zangetsu from his back. The worm like hollow gave a rawr.

"Yeah yeah," He said and destroyed the hollow with ease.

He watched it. Dissolve into the air. It was only after he felt it. The air was colder than usual. It wasn't that much of a change but it was noticeable. The orange haired shinigami looked over his shoulder.

There was a boy, watching from behind a distant tree.

He was hooded in a navy jacket a light blue bandana round his neck covering what wasn't covered by the shadow of his hood.

"Hey kid." It was obvious they boy could see him and by his height he could only guess he was still in elementary school.

The boy didn't make a move. Ichigo looked at Zangetsu, maybe he was scaring the kid. He was about to put the zampacto back on his back but another rawr filled the air.

"Crap." He turned round to see anther hollow.

It was a bug like and darted at him faster than the other hollow but it was nothing it to substitute shinigami. With a timed virtual swing it dissolved into the air defeated.

"Kid I..." He turned quickly intending to tell the child that it was alright and that he wasn't going to hurt him but he was gone the cold air with him.

Ichigo could only scratch his head. He was never very good at tracking spiritual power unless it was someone like Kenpachi Zaraki. Returning to his body and finishing his errand was all he could do.

"You got the hollows then?" Rukia greeted with a smile as he came in.

"Aren't they your job?" He glared at her handing her the bag.

"I know you'd complain if I killed all the hollows," She went to put it away, "Or is there just no winning with you."

Ichigo followed her into the kitchen leaning back on the counter and shooting a glare.

"Anyway," He pulled his eyes away and stared at the wall, "There was this kid who saw me kill the hollow."

"Huh?" She looked round, "Did they have any spiritual power?"

"I'm not sure," Ichigo replied, "But it did feel pretty cold when they were there."

"Cold?" She blinked her violet eyes, there had only ever been one person she'd heard of that's spiritual power cam out like that, "Did you get a chance to talk the?"

"No," He shook his head, "He ran off before I got a chance."

"Well did you see what he looked like?"

"Kid was wearing a hood. Couldn't even see his eyes." Ichigo replied.

There was a silence as the adopted noble thought how to deal with this, "We best just keep an eye on things." She eventually said.

"Yeah."

"Wouldn't he be going to your school anyway?" She realised.

"No he looked a little too young to be going to high school." Ichigo shook his head.

Ichigo as you would expect had graduated from high school a while ago but he was back and a assistant PE teacher.

"Well we'll see." Rukia shrugged.

* * *

**Authors notes: I do not own Bleach or the characters and stuff**

**read and review please first fanfic on here :)**

**grr never relised how hard it was to fit stuff into the summary. Anyway I know this is anotehrof the name hitsugaya has been reincarnated stories but please trust me when i say the title isn't for nothing**


	2. Chapter 2

Child of the hogyoku 

Chapter 2

That cold chill entered the moonlit room and the substitute shinigami awoke. Ichigo sat up and looked to the closet on the other end of the room where Rukia had insisted on sleeping.

"Rukia," He called.

He heard some shifting and mumbling that sounded something like 'chappy happy'. He gave a annoyed growl and got up. His hazel eyes peaked out of the window and there he was. The chill was the only way he could tell it was the same boy as a kid spray painting your wall in a hood could have been a few people he knew in some of his classes. Quickly putting on something a but more decent he quietly opened the door no wanting to spook the kid. He got a better look at the child as he edged forward. He realised even for a elementary school kid he was still pretty short. He watched what he was spraying quite intently he free hand gripped round the deck of a skateboard and a second spray can.

"Gotta ya."

Freezing a moment to process the mans arm clamped round him the boy eventually started to squirm.

"Hey! Lemme go!" He barked.

"Cool it kid," Ichigo didn't have much trouble holding him, "What did you think was gonna happen if..."

He pulled the boy's hood down to reveal a spiked mop of white. The boy's teal eyes looked round in confusion to feel Ichigo's grip loosen. Frozen solid Ichigo just stared. He'd seen Hitsugaya's body, watched as the tears of his childhood friend dropped to the ground. Watch his Lieutenant put on a strong mask for her upset friend. Yet here was a white haired boy with icy teal eyes. It wasn't exactly a common.

Quickly snapped out of his shock the boy had taken advantage. He stomped his foot into Ichigo's toe causing his grip to loosen even more then turned and kicked him in the gut. The boy broke away and ran without giving Ichigo time to recover. Ichigo may have been strong but in his human body a kick to the gut winded him. He looked up only to see the white disappear round a corner and the sound of noisy skateboard wheels.

"Toushrio..." He got up and shook his head.

"It couldn't have been."

He looked over his shoulder.

"Finally out of happy chappy land?" He glared, "Could've used you a few minuets ago."

"Was that the same boy you were talking about before?" She completely ignored him.

He took a deep breath at the focused shinigami before answering, "Yeah."

"Hmm..." Rukia didn't get that much of a look at the boy before he rounded the corner but the spiritual power said a lot, "Maybe we should go inside before further discussing this."

She looked down at her pink night gown.

"Good idea."

The two sat round the table after making some warm drinks.

"You got a better look than I did," Rukia started, "Was he really...."

"Exactlly like him." Ichigo finished, "I may not have known Toushrio that well but that kid looked exactly like him."

"And his spiritual power." Rukia shook her head.

"So it was spiritual power?"

Ichigo got a nod in return.

"I mean shinigami reincarnate to keep the balance of spirits but...they're never usually that close to who they were." She thought aloud.

"You mean you're not surprised to find someone with Toushrio's spiritual pressure. Just with his appearance as well?" Ichigo tried to make some sense.

"No," Rukia shook her head, "When a shinigami is reborn into the world if the living they take their spiritual power and appearance from their parents. You could say that the personality stays the same but that changes because of up bringing."

"So...this really shouldn't be happening?" Ichigo put it bluntly.

She nodded, "We need to find out a bit more before I contact the Soul society. What did he spray on the wall?"

Ichigo almost forgot, "It was spayed over another bit of graffiti I've been meaning to clean off. It was a red eye. Looked like it was from a snake or something. On each side of pupil were the letters 'LD'."

"LD?" Rukia repeated.

"Anyway," Ichigo finished his drink and got up, "I've gotta work tomorrow."

"Alright." She nodded intending to stay up a bit longer to think things through, _Maybe he'll know something..._

* * *

**Authors notes: i do not own bleach or the characters**

**lol i actually proof read this chaper soo orry if there are sitll spelling mistakes**

**you can probs guess who 'he' is hehe anyway read and review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Child of the hogyoku 

Chapter 3

Ichigo looked up at his old high school. He remembered being happy that he was a substitute shinigami since it got him away from his studies. It bit him in the butt really cause he'd ended up having to go to night school and take some open university courses to catch up. _you never realise how important the place is until you get away._

"Ichigo." called a high pitched female voice.

He looked round and waited for the bust orange haired woman to catch up. Orihime and Ichigo helped each other get to the places they were now. Working together they managed to get their positions in the school. Ichigo the assistant PE teacher and Orihime trainee school nurse.

"Hey Orihime." He greeted.

"Don't send too many boys my way today Ichigo," They walked in to the staff room, "We've got a new kid today and I don't wanna scare him."

"How do you know these things and I don't?" Ichigo looked at her.

"Cause I make sure I listen in the Friday meetings." She sang.

"So what they say about this new kid?"

"Apparently he's a but of a genius and has been moved up a few years,"

Ichigo listened more intently. He knew who this sounded like.

"But even though he's smart he's a juvenile delinquent and keeps getting in trouble with the law."

"Do you know his name?"

Orihime looked at him with a blink, "Now I'm surprised you didn't listen at that part. I know it confused me."

"Just tell me Orihime."

The woman had gotten a little devious with age. She'd grown up and Ichigo couldn't help but think she'd taken to being a bit too much like her shinigami pen pal Rangiku Matsumoto.

"Toushiro Hitsugaya."

_It...it couldn't be the same kid..._"You're joking?"

"Nope." She shook her head, "That's what they said his name was."

Ichigo went a bit quiet. It couldn't be the same kid. To have the same spiritual power. The same appearance. He couldn't have the same name as well...could he?

"You alight, Ichigo?" Orihime tilted her head.

"Fine." He pushed it aside with a smile as they entered.

"The boy looked exactly like the late captain you say?" Urahara Kiske wafted his fan in from of his face as he and Rukia sat in the back of the store.

She nodded, "I didn't see him clearly myself but Ichigo did. His spiritual power as well. It was cold and just felt like a slight temperature drop. I've only ever know Captain Hitsugaya's spiritual power to manifest in such a way."

"Hmm...what about the size of his spiritual power?" He enquired more.

"It didn't seem much. Obviously a lot for a human but..."

"So he is either knows how to control his spiritual power or maybe some is dormant or even he just doesn't have that much..." The man under that had had a few explanations already but he shut himself up for now, "I can't really say much Rukia until I meet the boy."

"Alight," She stood up, "I'll see what I can do."

He gave her the usually carefree smile as she left and with a wave of his fan told her to, "Come again."

The door closed and the smile dropped.

"What's wrong, boss?" Tessi put down some tea on the table.

He gave a sigh, "It's nothing...," He took a sip, _at the moment._

"Snap out of it!"

Ichigo felt a hard hand on the back of his head.

"Ouch..." He glared at the built man with sort black hair.

"Can't have you day dreamin the kids are gonna be coming out the changing room." The actual PE teacher Mr. Tashimoto told him.

The boys came out in dribs and drabs but Ichigo's eyes were draw to one boy who came out on his own. Shorter than all the others with snowy white hair his teal eyes were on the ground.

"The new kid?" Ichigo had to make sure.

"Yep," Tashimoto replied shaking his head in pity as some of the other boys shoved passed him.

* * *

**Authors notes: I do not own bleach or the characters (maybe Tashimoto but...he's a but of a fill in the blank character)**

**Imagine the fun of the next chapter for little Toushi. You're the shortest and youngestin you PE class and you were caught graffiting you assistant teachers house the night before lol. **

**Will up date soon read and review:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: i know oe at the start strange anyway**

**just a heads up for people who call football socer. I mean football in the Enilish sense so if you're on of those people just mental replace 'football' with 'socer' and you should be fine**

* * *

Child of the hogyoku 

Chapter 4

"Hitsugaya." Tashimoto's powerful voice called from the register.

"Sir." Came a quiet reply.

Ichigo got a better chance to look at the tenth squad captain's reincarnation. He was maybe a year or so younger than you physical age he died at. His snowy crown was spiked and messy the same stubborn flick over his left eye. He also took note of the fact he still hade the light blue bandana tied round his neck.

He waited until Tashimoto had taken the register to see if he's say anything but...nothing. He ordered the boys on a lap round the field as a warm up exercises and Ichigo took his chance to ask.

"Hey, Tashimoto?"

"The bandana?" He finished.

Ichigo nodded.

"We were told he has violent tendencies when you try take it off him." He told his assistant teacher, "I was warned before the lesson to let him keep it."

Ichigo's glace looked to the boy surprisingly keeping up wit the older boys.

"Apparently he's just self conscious," He continued, "No suspired. If I were him I wouldn't want to show anything that would make him even more...different."

"Self conscious? Of what?"

That earned Ichigo another slap on the back of the head.

"This is why I won't let you have a class of your own yet," Tashimoto gave him a hard look, "You really don't see anything that isn't in front of your face."

"What're you talking about?" Ichigo glared back.

Tashimoto saw the boys begin to finish the lap and could only say a final word, "His scar."

Ichigo blinked and watched as the boys stopped. He tried to get another look at Toushrio but he's taken to hiding behind the others. Seemed he was fully aware that Ichigo was the same man who caught him last night.

Tashimoto set them off splitting them into teams for the football matches that were to commence. Toushrio heard the mumbles of his team.

'I can't believe sir pit him on out team.'

'How we meant to win with that little kid?'

His fists clenched but he controlled it with a deep breath.

Starting the game he surprised them. He was good. His speed an agility were more than enough to keep up and even begin to win their match. Even Tashimoto gave a shocked look but shook it off and refereed the match fairly. Ichigo shook his head. Even though he was still trying to find this scar he couldn't help put think. If he was this close to who he was. Does he remember anything?

His thoughts were knocked by the blowing of a whistle.

"Foul!" Tashimoto called.

Ichigo looked up. Toushrio was pushing himself up after landing face first on the ground. One brown haired boy gave a confident grin as his green eyes watched him struggle. Ichigo growled. The boy standing tall had always been a bit of a spoiled brat. If something didn't go his way he made it.

"Horoshi!" Tashimoto barked.

"You okay?" Ichigo offered Toushrio a hand but he brushed it away.

"Fine."

Getting up he saw the cut now on the whit haired boy's shin from the spoiled Horoshi's expensive football boots.

"Anything to say Hororshi?" Tashimoto prompted the boy.

"Yeah," He smiled at Toushrio as the boy coldly looked back, "Guess that's why little kids shouldn't play be here."

Ichigo saw Toushrio go to hit him and restrain him similar to what he did the other night.

"Piss off he's asking for it." Toushrio barked at his captor.

"What 'ya gonna do?" Horoshi dared.

Toushrio growled making sure Horoshi was feeling the ice daggers he glared before turning round to Ichigo and stomping on his toe again. Ichigo couldn't help the automatic reaction of loosening his grip but he was able to predict the foot that was about to make contact with his gut. He caught it and Toushrio froze.

The other boys in the class looked shocked. Toushrio went to attack a teacher and not just a teach Mr. Kuaski. Ichigo had a reputation of being quite a aggressive teacher. Never hit a kid but made it seem like he was going to.

"Not gonna work twice kid." He told him.

Keeping hold of one foot and tripping the other Toushrio landed flat on his back.

Ichigo noticed it then. As they boy stared up at him he noticed the scar. It poked up on the left side of his face only reaching as far as his mouth the other end disappearing under the bandana. It was long and thin. Thin enough to be...._A blade?_

"Take him to see the nurse Ichigo." Tashimoto ordered.

Ichigo glanced over an nodded then looked down to Toushrio offering a hand.

"C'mon."

Toushrio regained his expression and got up ignoring is offer to help. He looked away waiting until Ichigo was leading the way before he'd move.

"Lesson couldn't have gone much worse." He grumbled to the ground as he followed.

* * *

**Authors note: i do not own bleach or the characters**

**omg a scar. that looks like it's from a blade...hmmm...off to super nuse Orihime!**

**oh and sorry if you don;t like the way I've writen about Orihime. I just thought if she was to grow up and harden herslef a little but still be immature she'd end up just like the awsome Rangiku**

**read and review please :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Child of the hogyoku 

Chapter 5

Ichigo glance back. Toushrio was starting to limp but only once every few steps determined not to let it impair his walking and make him look weak.

"You'll make it worse if you keep putting your full weight on it." Ichigo told him.

He was completely ignored Toushrio's eyes fixed to the ground. Stubborn. Ichigo gave a small smirk. It would be exactly what he'd expect from him.

"So," He took a different approach, "Lets talk about what happened last night."

"Let me guess," He spoke but still didn't look up, "You want me to come clean it off or you'll turn me in?"

"Been caught a few times haven't you?" The substitute shinigami assumed only to get a shrug in return.

"How's about I make you a deal?" He stopped and faced the boy, "I'll let you off, if you just answer a few questions I want to ask you."

Toushrio looked up confused, his teal eyes trying to find the trick in this treat.

"That's it?"

Ichigo nodded.

"Just answer a few questions?"

"Truthfully." He added.

"I guess..." Toushrio could only agree trying to think of what he would want to ask.

"Alright," Ichigo gave a victorious nod and started walking again, "First question: What were you spraying?"

"A dragons eye," He replied, "Was going to do something in the back ground but you caught me just as I finished the eye."

"Okay," made sense, "What's LD?"

"It's nothing, just a sorta...artist signature,"

"Can't put your own name so you put that?" Ichigo glanced back to see a nod, "Stand for anything?"

"Lone Dragon." He answered.

"Like dragons, don't you?" The assistant teacher smirked

"What of it?" Toushrio send up a defensive glare.

"Nothing." Ichigo put up his hands up.

It was hard to wipe off the smile when he was quite glad to receive the cold and familiar glare even if it wasn't for calling him the wrong name this time. He turned his head forward and tried to think of the next question. He wanted to see if he remembered anything but he couldn't just come out and say it. Toushrio obviously didn't remember him and he wondered if he should wait to see his reaction to Orihime. He knew her better than him.

Then he realised. There was a different question he could ask.

"Do you know what I am?" He looked back to see the reaction to this one.

If he knew nothing he would have stopped and looked back at him very confused but instead he glanced up with a look of cautiousness bordering on fear and uncomfortably adjusted the bandana round his neck.

"Toushrio?" Ichigo prompted.

"Don't know what you're talking about." He replied

"I know that's a lie." He tried to catch his eye but it was difficult when moving.

Toushrio look up to see if he still expected an answer catching his gaze for a second. Quickly he pulled away again and looked at his feet.

"I'm not gonna kill you for knowing." He told him.

"Shinigami," It quietly came out, _The enemy._

"Ichigo!"

He looked round nearly walking right into the orange haired woman.

"O-Orihime." He didn't realise how close they were to the nurses office.

As he regained his composure Orihime looked round. Trying not show too much of her shock at of the white crowed boy she covered it with a smile.

"Toushrio, isn't it?" She walked over.

He glanced up and nodded.

"I'm the trainee nurse Orihime," She told him, "And I did tell Ichigo to take batter care of you today but it doesn't seem he'd did a very good job."

"You said the other kids..." He glared.

Toushrio was trying to hide his amused smirk as Orihime gave a giggle and directed Toushrio into a room then asked him to sit on a chair.

"You can go back to your lesson, Ichigo." She told him.

The man shook his head, "Tashimoto probably won't be happy unless I come back with him too."

She nodded and bent down and looked at the cut.

"Nasty," She commented, "Sorry if this hurts."

She began to clean it looking up and watching his expression. Usually the boys were the worst to whine when she disinfected their cuts but Toushrio was pretty much silent only wincing at first contact. But then again she'd be more surprised if he did moan.

"So you got moved up a few years?" She asked just trying to get rid of the silence.

"Three." He replied.

"Oh, so how old does that make you?" She looked up only to see the side of his face and titled her head as she noticed the scar.

"Twelve." He answered once again shortly.

She decided not to ask, "Not nice to have this on you're first day, huh?" she was pretty much talking to herself, "Hope it hasn't put you off but then again what am I saying. Genius or not you probably hate school."

She just got a grunt in reply.

"Alright. All done." She stepped back, "I don't suggest he rejoins the class, Ichigo."

"Got it." He nodded.

"And Toushrio, It'll heal quicker if you don't push yourself." She guessed he'd be as stubborn as his former self.

He also nodded.

* * *

**Authors notes I don't own bleach or the characters**

**Longest time to update yet lol. Blame my family they had be busy. Anyway took a while for me to finaly decide on Toushrio's reacion. Write that bit a few times before I finally settled. Shigami. the enemy. Should be interesting**

**read and review please :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: itaclic section= flash back**

* * *

Child of the hogyoku 

Chapter 6

_"I saw a weirdo a few days ago," the five year old swung his legs back and forth from the park bench. _

_"It's not very nice to call people names Toushrio," Said the man who sat with him._

_"But he was weird," He looked back, "Looked like he was going to a fancy dress party or something."_

_"What did he look like?" The man leant forward to be on the end of the bench with the white haired boy._

_"He was wearing this black kimono thingy and had a sword with him," He told him his eyes hyperactively going from his swinging lags to the man and back again, "No one else seemed to notice though..."_

_"Shinigami," _

_"Huh?" He stopped swinging his legs when he saw the look in the man's hazel eyes. _

_"He was a shinigami Toushrio." The man repeated for him._

_"Shini...shinigami?" _

_"You need to avoid them," He ruffled he boy's hair._

_"Why?" His teal eyes looked up curiously._

_"Because shinigami are the enemy."_

_"The enemy? But they didn't look as bad as the monsters and you never said they were the enemy. You just said they were dangerous."_

_"The shinigami in a lot of ways, Toushrio, are more dangerous than the monsters and they'll be interested in you if they find you." _

_"Interested in me." The boy shifted from confusion to worry, "What do you mean? What would they do?" _

_He was lifted onto the mans lap and he gave the panicking teal eyes a comforting smile._

_"Don't worry yourself about it Toushrio," He was pulled closer and held in the mans embrace, "Just promise you'll avoid them for now."_

_"Okay," He nodded not squirming, "I promise." _

_"I'll tell you more next time I see you." _

_Toushrio felt him begin to let go and get up._

_"No!" He locked his arms round the mans neck, "Tell me now. Stay here."_

_"Toushrio," He gave a chuckle at his new necklace before leaning down so he stood on the bench, "You know I can't."_

_"Then take me with you." He let go and they stood face to face._

_"You know I can't do that either." He shook his head and placed and hand over the bandana just below the boys neck, "But you know I'll be back as long as you have it and never take it off."_

_The boy looked down then followed his hand to eventually stop at his eyes._

_"It'll never come off ever." he smiled._

_"That's my boy." He ruffled the boys hair and walked away._

* * *

"Toushrio." Ichigo called as he saw the boy leaving after school.

Toushiro looked over his shoulder seeing the man coming towards him he ran round the corner. Ichigo sighed. He didn't bother going after him. He'd see him in next weeks lesson and around school anyway.

"So he knows about Shinigami?" Rukia looked over from her desk as Ichigo explained what had happened.

"Yeah but he seemed scared to say it. Like I was going to hurt him for knowing too much." He lazed in the sofa.

"Hmm..."

"Did Urahara say anything?" He asked.

"No," Rukia replied, "He just said that he's not really able to until he meets Toushrio."

Ichigo sighed, "That'll be hard. He's trying to avoid me like the plague."

"Well considering his reatsu he'll be a hollow target so we'll keep an eye out when killing hollows." She shrugged and went back to her work.

"Aren't you going to Orihime's soon?" He pointed out.

"Oh yeah," She stood up, "Need to get changed."

She came out in a white and light blue dress and looked down at Ichigo with her hands on her hips.

"What?" He looked up.

"You said you'd come to the dinner party too."

It was understandable why he was trying to avoid going. Orihime's tastes hadn't changed but she always insisted on these parties. He sighed and got up to get changed.

"Better." Rukia smiled and they left.

* * *

**Authors notes: I do not own bleach or the characters**

**yum says Ichigo lol. anyway i know that was a quick update but I didn't like leave the other chaper without a bit of explnation. It just seemed random. so here yay **

**read and review please :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Child of the hogyoku 

Chapter 7

"That was as bad as always." Ichigo moaned clutching his stomach.

He walked back with Rukia after a evening of avoid eating as much as possible. Him, Chad, Uryuu and Rukia always had fun trying to find ways to get rid of the food where one, Orihime wouldn't find it and two, looked like they'd eaten it.

"I don't know, I think she'd getting better." Rukia shrugged.

"Don't tell me you're starting to like her...creations..." He stared.

"I don't know. She gets something's right."

"If you say so," He shook his head as the carried on.

The two enjoyed the cold nights breeze that swept across the street. It whipped up Rukia's dress and ruffled Ichigo's orange hair but then Rukia stopped.

"Huh?" Ichigo turned and looked back, "What is it?"

"It's colder than usual," She replied, "This way."

She ran to him and dragged him round a corner.

"R-Rukia." He was taken by surprise but eventually his eyes fixed.

"We were warned about you." The officer put the white haired boy in cuffs as the other threw his skateboard and spray cans into the back on his vehicle.

"Careful with that." Toushrio barked jolting forward to be stopped by the officer behind him.

"Cool it kid." He was told.

He glared back at him, "Don't call me a kid."

One office got out his phone with a sigh, "It's what you are kid. Deal with it."

"Well you're a fat b-"

"Is there something wrong officers?"

He was interrupted by Ichigo calmly walking over Rukia behind him. Toushrio looked up only to look away at the sight of the man he was trying to avoid.

"Great..."

Rukia tried not to laugh at the boys reaction.

"Who are you?" One officer looked between Tousrhio and the new orange haired man.

"Name's Ichigo Kurasaki. I'm an assistant teacher at the local school," He told them, "Had Toushrio in my class today and was wondering what was going on."

The two policemen looked at each other before the more senior, the one restring Toushrio nodded.

"Well look down there." He pointed to an alley way they were near.

Ichigo and Rukia peaked round they corner.

It wasn't just and eye this time. It was a full blown dragon, well, weather it was known to Toushrio or not it was more like a full blown Hyorinmaru. Piercing red eyes in the on the head, the long snake like body coiled and the wings spread wide. The icy and powerful looking dragon wasn't as big as he should be restricted by the boy's height but there was no doubt it was impressive.

"That's...good." Ichigo mumbled.

"And who are you miss?" The officer distracted Rukia.

"Rukia Kuchiki," She politely bowed her head, "I live with Ichigo, we were walking home."

He gave a nod and flipped the phone.

"Who're you calling?" Ichigo looked back round.

"Kid's social worker." He replied.

"Stop calling me a kid." Toushrio yelled at him.

"Shut up." The officer behind him shook him.

"Social worker?" Rukia glanced back from Toushiro.

"Yeah," The officer holding Toushrio replied as the other was one the phone, "Boy's a resident of the local kids home."

The two looked at the tenth squad reincarnation as the officer spoke of the phone and watched him give some sudden jolts to try get free of the grip of the man behind him. He didn't have much luck though.

"He'll meet us at the station." He closed the call.

"Come on then kid." Toushrio was pushed towards the car.

"Can we come with you?" Ichigo jumped in, "Maybe we can help sort this out."

He saw this as a chance knowing it would be hard to get Toushrio to say near him long enough to talk after this.

"I don't see what you could do." The junior officer replied.

"I don't see why not," The more senior closed the door on Toushrio, "Could use any ideas on how to set this kid straight."

"We'll try help how we can." Ichigo nodded.

"Thank you." Rukia made sure to say.

* * *

**Authors notes: I don't own bleach or the characters (shh abou the random peeps ineed in there)**

**damn short chapters i wanted to get a bit futher in the story than this in this one but oh well. Just mean i'll have to update quicker lol. **

**wow been just less than a week and i'm already on chapter 7 :) i is happy. i like writing this it's fun. cry when i have to goback to school. won't have as much time to wirte it then :(**

**anyway hope you like. read and review please :) **


	8. Chapter 8

Child of the hogyoku

Chapter 8

Toushrio had refused to say a word to Ichigo and Rukia didn't get much of a response from him either. They walked into the station and through the first entrance room.

"You know the drill kid." The officer let go of Toushrio.

"I keep telling you not to call me a kid." Toushrio's heel made hard contact with the officers shin.

He winced and grabbed the boy again, "Little brat."

With a hard shove he was pushed into the seats.

"Stay put." He ordered.

Ichigo blinked.

"Sorry about that," The second officer came in, "We need to wait until the boy's social worker shows up then we'll go into the office to talk."

"Alright." The two nodded.

Almost on queue a man in the scruffy shirt and trousers came in. He gave a heavy sigh when he looked at Toushrio.

"You're gonna make me die young, you know that?"

Toushrio glanced up at the man only to look away again.

"Good riddance."

"Toushrio..." The man shook his head then looked up, "Sorry, who're you two?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki. Toushrio's assistant PE teacher. Me and my flatmate Rukia were passing and thought we could help." Ichigo introduced them

"My name is Taichi, Taichi Youta," He smiled, "Usually Toushrio has his teachers running for the hills already."

Ichigo laughed, "It'll take more than he can deal out to make me run."

"Pleasure to meet you," Rukia bowed her head.

"You stay out here and keep an eye on him," The senior officer told the junior, "If the rest of you would like to come into my office."

He opened the door and invited them in to decide what was to be done with the juvenile delinquent.

"So what has he done this time?" Taichi sat down, "Pick pocketing? Shop lifting?"

"Graffiti," The officer replied.

As Rukia and Ichigo took a seat Taichi ran his hand though this short hair.

"It's his third warning, isn't it?" He sighed.

"Third warning?" Rukia enquiered.

"We use a three warning system for him. Warn him the first two times and third is off to the juvenile delinquent centre."

"Juvi?" Ichigo blinked.

"It's not like it did much for him last time." The officer pointed out, "If anything he learned from the other boys in there."

"But what else can we do?" Poor Taichi looked like he was on his wits end with the boy.

Toushrio had obviously put him through a lot. Rukia looked round in the silence as her and the other brains ticked away for an answer. Then it hit her. She looked up with shining violet eyes at her genius.

"What if," eyes turned to her, "What if he got a job?"

"A job?" The officer blinked.

"Go on," Taichi thought he saw what she was getting at.

"If he had a job that he wouldn't have as much time to break the law. It'll maybe get rid of some extra energy and get some purpose in life other than vandalism." She told them.

"I don't know," The officer didn't like it, "No one would have him and if they did they'd soon get rid of him."

"But we know someone," She pressed, "He owns a small out the way sweet shop that doesn't get too many customers so he wouldn't have to deal with the public much. And the owner is good with kids."

"There's being good with kids and handling him," Taichi had to point out, "You sure he can?"

"Almost certain," Ichigo came in, "Trust me."

The look on Ichigo's face told them a bit of his passed experience with this man and Taichi nodded.

"You sure?" The office was sceptical.

"We've tried everything else." He replied, "You're aware I'd have to do some checks on the shop and the owner."

"Could I just make a phone call to see if this is alright with the owner?" Rukia asked.

There came a nod.

"What's the man's name?" Taichi asked.

"Kisuke Urahara." Ichigo replied as Rukia stepped out.

* * *

**Authors noted: I do not own bleach or the characters.**

**hehe...can;t wait to write toushiro's reaction hehe...i know it exactally and wanted it to be in here but it wouldn't really fit. oh well. crap now i have to go do some work before the holidays run out without me noticeing. To the IT textbook!**

**hope you like. read and review please :)**

**oh! oh! wait. I wanted to say a biiiiiig thank you to all who have reiview and faved and stuff cause it's really nice to hear what people think and that your enjoying it. thank you thank you thank you :) **


	9. Chapter 9

Child of the hogyoku

Chapter 9

"Child labour?" came Toushrio's reaction.

"Toushrio it's not child labour." Taichi shook his head and stood.

"Then what is it? I'm not old enough for a job and I don't want one. Isn't that practically the definition?"

"You've got not choice kid." The officer told him from behind his desk.

Toushrio's fist shook, "I told you not to call me a kid!"

"Hey, hey," Ichigo's hand landed on his shoulder,

Toushiro threw back his elbow but once more Ichigo blocked it and pulled it behind his back.

"Cool it." He told the boy.

Toushrio stood slightly stunned for a moment and gave his teal eyes a blink before struggling. He gave a great sigh when he realised it was pretty futile.

"So who's my slave driver?" He sighed.

Ichigo let go of his arm and it fell by his side.

"The man owns a small, out-of-the-way candy shop," Taichi told him, "Nice man. Name's Kisuke Urahara."

Toushrio kept his eyes to the ground and shifted his bandana, _Kisuke Urahara? _

"Out-the-way." He repeated to hide his reaction.

"Mr. Kurosaki has offered to escort you there after school," The officer told him.

"So I can't run." He translated.

"Just give it a chance, please Toushrio." Taichi said calmly.

Toushrio crossed his arms, "Like I have a choice."

"Thank you," Taichi looked to Rukia and Ichigo, "We'll see how this turns out."

"No problem." Ichigo smiled.

"Happy to help." Rukia nodded.

"C'mon Toushrio," Taichi cocked his head to the door, "I'll give you a lift home."

"Like I call that place a home..." He muttered as he followed him out.

His teal eyes stared vacantly out of the window of Taichi's car. Bright yellow street lamps went past, one then another then another. Not that it really mattered to him. Not that it was the world outside his eyes were seeing.

_Kisuke Urahara..._

* * *

_"It's called the hogyoku." the man told him as the four year old sat back on his lap playing with the small sphere._

_"Hogoku." He repeated._

_"No, Toushrio," He smiled with a shake of his head, "Ho-gi-oh-ku"_

_"Hogi....Hogyo...Hogyoku." After a few attempts he got it and the man's hands had ruffled his turning from blond hair._

_The boy gave a large smile._

_"What's it do?" He swapped it from one had to another his eyes a cross between a dark blue and green watching itently._

_"It's a very powerful little item invented by a man called Kisuke Urahara." He told him._

_"But it's small," He cupped it in both hands, "and it just looks like a bouncy ball or something."_

_"Well, things can be more than they apearand power can be found in small packages." _

_Toushrio sat up and looked round with a blink. It took him a few moments to smile at his implied meaning. The man gave a chuckle and put his hand out for the item back. Toushrio placed it in his hands gently and looked up a question bugging him._

_"What is it, Toushrio?" He placed it in the picked of his white jacket. _

_"I was wondering...why are my hair and eyes changing colour?"_

* * *

"Toushrio," Tachi called him.

Toushrio looked up distracted from his daydream.

"Wake up Toushrio," He gave a smiled at the deep thinking boy he'd always been, "Were here."

Toushrio nodded grabbing the skateboard and exiting the car. His spray cans had been confiscated and he was lucky to get his freedom, his skateboard back. He slowly opened the door to his 'home'. Trying to get to his room quietly so he wouldn't get another ear full he pressed his feet lightly to the ground one after another. It was funny that they thought they'd taken his key from him but Toushrio had just stolen another so he could get back in and make it seem like he was there the whole night. With gentle footsteps he crept up the stairs. Holding his breath.

_Sods law they'll be one of the workers right round the corner won't there?_

Holding his breath he walked round the corner not to see a worker ready to tell him off but a young girl coming ready to hug him. Luckily she was smart enough not to run at him cause she'd be in trouble for being up too. She clamped her arms round just below his chest.

"Toushi's back." She whispered.

"Piss off, May." He kept his voice down and tried to peel her off.

"I stayed up to see you Toushi," She let go and looked up to him with sparkling deep green eyes.

"Great, now go to bed."

He could never understand this little girl. His gaze was always as cold as ice his attitude to most others and her the same. She seemed completely immune and nodded with a sweet smiled. He watched her quietly walk over to her room and shook his head as she shut the door. She was something life had thrown at him that baffled him completely.

* * *

**Authors note: I do not own bleach or the characters except May. One of the few i will claim ownership over.**

**for people who are thing OC NOOOOOOO! don't worry May won't be in there much she'd just something fun i thought i'd throw in as an embodyment of Toushi's fangirls in little form. **

**So Toushrio wasn't always like he is. Humm... have fun thinking. and hehe work tomorrow. should be fun.**

**hope you enjoy. read and review please :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Child of the hogyoku

Chapter 10

Toushrio gave a long annoyed sigh. He'd tried to escape the orange haired shingami. Get out of school before he had a chance to see him but sadly he had no such luck. Ichigo knew he'd try run from his new responsibility and got out of his lesson early to the boy couldn't run.

"You might want to pull your hood down when we get there." Ichigo looked to the hooded youth behind him dragging his feet beneath him.

He only got a grunt in return. Ichigo shook his head. _was I this bad as a kid?_

They got to the small shop and Toushrio got what they mean by out the way.

"Mustn't get much business," He commented.

"Hey Hat'n'clogs." Ichigo opened the door.

"Hat'n'clogs?" Toushrio muttered as the cheery looking blond man came though.

"A Ichigo," He wafted his fan gleefully, "This must be Toushrio?"

The boy gave a blink at his attitude, _can't be the same guy I was told about._

Ichigo shook his head and pulled Toushrio's hood down.

"Hey!" He snapped not pulling it back up but shooting a harsh glare.

Urahara had to give a second blink. It was just like they'd said he looked just like they late captain and the chill was defiantly in the air.

"Come with me and I'll show you where you can put you bag down." He beckoned the boy to follow with his fan and cautiously he entered.

The man opened the door to the back of the store and told him he could put his stuff in the corner of the room. Toushrio was reluctant to put down his bag with strapped on skateboard but eventually left it.

"Come sit down Toushrio."

Toushrio sat and looked round the room. He didn't see his situation to be very good. Ichigo. He'd finally been discovered by the shinigami and as he was told before they were interested in him. The girl Ichigo was with in the police station was also a shinigami like the man he was now to work for. He could feel it. He wasn't sure how he just could. There was also that black cat in the lazing in the window. Something had to be wrong with it. It wasn't a normal cat.

"So how old are you?" Urahara tried to prompt some kind of conversation.

"Twelve." He replied shortly.

"Good age," Urahara nodded, "Not a teenager yet but old enough to know what's going on."

"Like when you're going to be interrogated?" Toushrio crossed his arms.

"I just wanted to ask you a few questions," Urahara put his hands up the turned slightly more serious, "See what you know about shinigami..."

Touhsrio looked up to have a similar reaction to the word as he did with Ichigo. His eyes met with dark shadowed eyes of the shop keeper and it worked to Urahara's advantage that they boy wasn't as talented as his former life at hiding his emotions.

"I..." He broke contact and shifted his bandana, "I know Ichigo and that girl he was with are Shinigani," He admitted, "You are too, aren't you?"

Toushrio gave a confused look when the man smiled at him.

"You're spiritual sense is pretty good for a human." he told the boy, he caught the look with a laugh, "What did you think I wasn't going to do?"

"I-I don't know I just..." He shrugged and looked away again.

Ichigo finally sat down reaching out a hand to ruffle the boys hair. He leant out the way and glared.

"You don't think we'd hurt a kid do you?" He bought his hand back and offered a smile.

"Don't call me a kid." was his reply as his eyes strayed away.

"Ururu," Urahara called.

The timid looking young woman opened the door her single black ponytail forgetting to hold her bangs.

"Yes sir?" She replied quietly.

"You've finaly got some help since Jinta when on his adventure," Urahara told her, "Toushrio this is Ururu she'll show you what you need to do."

He nodded.

"This way." She said this no hint of order or harshness.

He got up and stopped, "Can I ask a question?"

"Sure." Urahara said friendly curious to what the boy would want to know about.

"What's the cat?" He turned to face him again glancing to the lazy cat, "It's not a normal cat."

"Perceptive." Came a masculine voice.

Toushrio gave a blink. It sounded like it came from the...no...couldn't have been. The cat jumped down from the windowsill and sat on the table in front of him.

"My name is Yoruichi Shihoin and I am also a shinigami."

"But...you...the cat..." Toushrio didn't know what to think of the talking cat.

"Takes a while to get used to." Ichigo nodded in understanding of the boy's shock.

"My other form would probably be easier to take." Yoruichi said with a cheeky tone.

"If you're gonna change form do it in another room and put some clothes on." Ichigo went slightly red.

Toushrio's eyes flicked between the curiously.

"Aww you're no fun, Ichigo."

"I'll have to agree with him this time, Yoruichi," Urahara came in, "Toushrio's only twelve, it's not a sight for a young boy."

"What sight?" Toushiro looked round them.

"You've got him curious now." Yoruichi smirked as well as she could in cat form.

"Maybe later kid," Ichigo's hand landed on his head.

"Hey. I told you not to call me a kid." He got out from under his hand and gave a glare said he wouldn't be calm about it next time.

"He's right it's time you get to work." Urahara told him.

Touhrio's eyes flicked round still ice in his eyes, he sighed, "Fine."

"Please come this way Toushrio." He followed Ururu out.

* * *

**Author's notes: i don't own bleach or the characters **

**sorry people my updates need to slow down now. School is back and work had jumped me. I will try and update as soon as possible but i can't promis anything **

**don't you love yoruichi she's awsome. more fun to come for our little rencarnation**

**read and review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Child of the hogyoku

Chapter 11

"Is that all you're gonna ask him?" Ichigo watched through a crack in the door as Ururu showed the boy around and told him how things would work.

As he expected Toushrio wasn't listening making it quiet evident as his eyes wandered round the room. That was until the muscular man that is Tessai placed a hand on his shoulder making the boy jumps half a mile and bringing him back to reality.

"We don't want to bombard him with too many questions just yet," Urahara explained as the Tessai explained what Ururu had again but was a lot more forceful about it, "Besides, I'm sure I have a few government records to breeze though."

Ichigo's eyes turned to him. He said it like hacking into a government database was an everyday thing for him...but then again.

"What are you hoping to find?" he asked.

"About his family," He answered thinking it though himself, after a pause, "Has he encountered any hollows?"

"He saw me kill a few," Ichigo replied, "But I don't know if he really knows about them yet."

He strayed to see the look under the had of Urahara's bowed head.

"Why?"

"Don't worry about it Ichigo." He head sprang up and that goofy smile was back, "I'll explain when I'm a bit more certain."

Ichigo just gave a nod. He'd trust Urahara to whatever he was thinking. The man was hardly ever wrong with things but with the look he'd just seen he kind of whished whatever it was he would be.

"Have you told the soul society?" Urahara broke his thought train.

"Not yet," He replied, "Thought we'd just keep an eye on him for now."

"Has Orihime told Masumoto?"

Ichigo's head pricked. He couldn't be sure. It was big news that maybe shouldn't be given but Orihime and Matsumoto were constantly in touch.

"I-I'll have to check on that." He eventually said.

"Well if she has she has. I'll contact the soul sociaty myself and tell them."

"What do you think they'll do?" He wasn't too good at predicting the politics of the other world.

"Probably just keep it within the captains circle until something becomes a concern. It'd create quite a commotion to know that the only captain they lost in the war was back as a human child."

Ichigo gave a nod. He was worried they'd take him to the soul society to have Captain Kurosuchi poke and prod at him. Kid didn't need that. With that guy no one did.

Toushrio felt so uncomfortable. They watched him closely as he worked. If it wasn't Tessai or Ururu it was Yoruichi who probably thought he didn't know she was there. For two hours he swept, moves boxes swept a little more and did some odd jobs.

"Well done on you're first day." The shopkeeper came out.

"Can I go now?" Toushrio said impatiently.

"Yes, yes, you've done you're two hours." He walked over, "Here's a little reward."

He man unwrapped his palm and help out a fist full of sweets.

"How old do you think-" He stopped part way through his protest and a smirk formed on his lips, "On second thought."

He scooped them up and put them in his pocket.

"You need a lift home." Ichigo offered as the boy went passed him to get his bag.

"I'm fine on my own." He told him as he unstrapped the skateboard.

"See you tomorrow then Toushrio." Urahara waved his fan.

"Sadly." He walked out.

"Toushi's back!" As soon as he walked through the door May's arms clamped round him, "Why're you so late?"

"Had to work," He replied flatly.

"Work?" She let go and titled her head, "Only grown ups have to work."

"Here."

Before she had much time to ponder over it he's put his hand in his pocket and offered out the sweets he had been given. He watched the smile on her face grow wide and look up at him like she didn't believe what was happening.

"Really Toushi?"

He gave a nod.

"Thank you, thank you." she took tem from him and bounced off.

"Did I just see Toushrio Hitsugaya do something nice?" said a workers teasingly as they came out the office.

"Piss off." He glared and her and left for his room.

He collapsed on his bead and held his bandanna. There was no getting rid of the shinigami now. He would see them five times a week his only days off being Friday and Saturday.

_I need to see you again, I need to talk to you...Aizen _

* * *

**Authors notes: I do not own bleach or the charaters (sept May)**

**Brithday przzey to me. I get to write a chapter of this lol. Anyway was my brithday yestersday but i think i'm entitled to finnshed the chapter. And...I really wasn't sure weatehr to tell you about Aizen at the end but...it was pretty obvious and i wasn;t sure when i was going to put it anyway.**

**oh well see how the rest of it truns out.**

**thanks to everyone reading and reviewing so far :) It's nice to hear from you**


	12. Chapter 12

Child of the hogyoku

Chapter 12

"You haven't been as much trouble as they said you were going to be."

Toushrio looked over his shoulder at the dark skinned woman. She looked over her bright yellow eyes curious at the boy who simply have a grunt and turned back round to his job.

"Nothing to say?" She gave a mock pout and walked over seeing he was struggling to get a box onto the top shelf.

He scowled as she took the box from his hands and put it up there.

"I don't need you're help." He snapped.

She only laughed.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" He said coldly handing her the boxes that went on the top shelf.

"I'm Yoruichi, Toushrio," She told him only to see him blinked confused, "The cat."

His face went bright red went it hit him, along with Ichigo's comment about putting on some clothes

"Oh..."

He laughs were lauder as she ruffled the hair of the unprepared boy.

"Hey." He snapped out of it.

"Wanna take a break?" She asked.

"Isn't that for Urahara to decide?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on," She pushed, "It's not like he'll mind."

He looked back at the very large pile of boxes still to be sorted and sighed, "Fine."

"Aright then," She smiled and grabbed his wrist, "Come on."

"H-Hey."

Before he could register the blur of colour they were on the roof of the small shop. He fell forward into her arms with the sudden stop. Glancing up at her quite entertained smile he pushed himself up and stared round wide eyed.

"How- how'd we get up here so fast?"

"It's a shinigami ability," She replied and sat shown facing the sun, "Flash step."

"Flash step?" He repeated, "No wonder Mr. Kurosaki can block me if you guys move at those speeds."

He sat by her glancing round to hear her giggle, "What?"

"Mr. Kurosaki" Yoruichi repeated, "It's just finny to hear someone call him so formally. He usually hates it."

"Remind me to call him it all the time then." He smirked.

She could only smile to see they boy so mischievous. It was a side the young captain had to push out himself.

"So," She spoke, "How did you find out about shinigami?"

"Is that why you offered a break," He shifted him bandana again, "To quiz me?"

"I'm just curious," She shrugged.

"Curiosity killed the cat," He glared.

Unfazed by the boy's warning glare she simply smiled, "As you can imagine I get that a lot"

He broke contact annoyed that his icy glares weren't working he pulled his knees to his chest and rested his chin. She sighed.

"Not going to tell me, are you?"

No reply.

"O.K. Let's talk about something else...erm...what happened to your family?" To be honest Yoruichi knew this wasn't going to be the best subject but she was surprised.

"They're dead," Toushrio replied with no hint of hurt or grief.

"Don't you care?" She blinked.

"I don't remember even having a family," He shrugged.

"Nothing at all?"

He shook his head, "Well..."

"What?" She pressed.

"It's didn't say I did on the records but vaguely remember having an older sister." he said uncertainty.

"Hmm..." She titled her head with though.

"Stop staring now," He glared at her again.

"Sorry," She backed off.

"Why're you guys keeping me on such a tight leash anyway?" He looked out to the sky, "I mean, I know I've been told I have to work here but why are you so interested in me?"

"We're trying to help you," She replied simply.

"Don't give me that," He turned his head, "I know I'm not exactly normal and if I was normal you wouldn't be taking me in like this."

She gave a sigh, "Do you know what it is you sense in us Toushrio?"

"You mean how I can tell you're shinigami?"

She nodded,

"Not really."

"Well it's something called spiritual power or reatsu. It's something all shinigami and hollow have,"

"Hollows are the monsters right?" He checked.

She nodded, "It's unusual to find such reatsu in a human."

"You're interested in me because I have spiritual power?"

Yoruichi nodded again keeping that as the reason for now. She didn't want to freak the kid out about telling him about his past life.

"But like you can sense it in us we can in you. And so can the hollows," He didn't like how her voice deepened to a tone of warning, "It makes you a target to them."

_Them and you,_ He wouldn't say aloud as worry creased on his face.

"Slacking off Toushrio?" The boy uncurled to see his assistant PE teacher behind him arms crossed.

"She said I could, sir." He replied cocking he head to Yoruichi.

Yoruichi giggled again at how funny it was for Toushrio to see Ichigo as his superior.

"For one Toushrio, outside of school you can call me Ichigo and second, get back to work."

"Fine, Mr. Kurosaki." He sighed and went to the edge of the roof.

"Didn't you just hear me." Ichigo watched as Toushrio sat on the edge and slipped himself down.

As Ichigo looked over to make sure he was alright the boy just flashed a mischievous smile and went back inside.

* * *

**Authors noted: I do not own bleach ot the characters**

**hi, been a while but here's another chapter yay yoruichi hehe. She's awsome. anyway. just wanted to let people know. if you've been keeping up-to-date on the manga chapters then you'll lknow Aizen has blathered a lot about the hogyoku latly.**

**buuuuutttt cause of how this stiory is gonn go i'm gonna have to ignore the the bleach manga or my story will just be messed up. sorry.**

**it's Aizen everyone hates him anyway lol (execpt for the face he looks pretty cool once he took off his glasses)**

**thanks for all the reviews so far :) keep it up**


	13. Chapter 13

Child of the hogyoku

Chapter 13

"Are you sure you don't want a lift home Toushiro." Ichigo watched the boy heave his bag onto his back.

"I'm not a little kid, Mr. Kurosaki." The suborn boy replied.

"And I told you that outside of school it's Ichigo."

"Whatever, sir." Toushrio was eager to leave.

"We'll see you Sunday Toushiro." With a wave of his fan Toushiro saw it was permission to leave and darted out.

Ichigo gave a shake of his head as he heard the sound of skateboard wheels slow quiet.

"So," He looked round to the hated man, "You find out anything from you're hacking trip."

"Lots, Ichigo," He said with a smile, "Come."

They sat down in the back room again were Ururu had already set out three steaming cups of tea.

"Three?" the ginger blinked.

"Hello?" Rukia's voice sounded from the fround.

"Come in, Kuchiki." Urahara called.

She came in and smiled sitting down at the third cup.

"What're you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"Urahara asked me to come as he had some information that I needed to hear for a report." She replied quite simply.

The substitute soul reaper nodded.

"Well lets get to it shall we," He put the fan to his face, "Now where to start....Ah. Toushiro Hitsugaya wasn't Toushiro Hitsugaya until he was four years old."

He only started with that to enjoy the confused looks he was getting. He quite enjoyed knowing more than other people.

"Before that he was called Gauche Hikaru."

"Gauche?" Ichigo blinked.

"So his reincarnation was normal to begin with." Rukia assumed.

"Correct," Urahara nodded, "When he was four his mother and father were found dead and the boy was simply missing. He was thought to be dead but he turned up a month later. He had no memory of being called Gauche, no memory of his parents and called himself Toushiro Hitsugaya."

He paused to make sure the two were following the tale.

"Physiologists thought it was the shock of his parents death that caused him to loose his memory and turn his hair white but they could never figure out why his eyes were changing colour too."

There was silence as the explanation sunk in.

"So something that happened then caused his to connect with his past life..." Rukia thought aloud.

"What could do that?" The orange haired man looked from Rukia back to Urahara.

"Theoretically," The man didn't know what reaction he'd get to this, "The Hogyoku could."

"The Hogyoku?" Their eyes shot up to him.

"I see why you said this needed reporting," Rukia calmed herself.

"But why would Aizen want to bring him back from the dead?" Ichigo shook his head, "What would he want with him?"

"We're not in much of a position to guess that at the moment," Urahara said calmly, "But we can guess that this is why he hasn't made a move in such a long time."

"He wanted us to find him?" Rukia questioned.

"Or we have simply stumbled onto his creation." Urahara assured her, "Aizen maybe a genius but everyone can make mistakes."

The room doubted that Aizen would be that careless but looking at how Toushiro was it was hard imagine Aizen having that much control over his actions. Maybe this once he might have.

"I'll make sure this is reported," Rukia broke this silence.

"Thank you Kuchiki," Urahara brought back his smile, "Have a nice evening."

The two got up.

"See ya." Ichigo waved over his shoulder.

Toushiro's foot tapped with anticipation. Last lesson an a Friday and he had no work to get too. He knew his first stop after the bell rand would be DIY shop. The only thing that was good about the fact he was working is he had enough money to get a can of spray paint after the police took his. He'd go out and graffiti tonight. He'd get himself caught too. When the police and Taichi saw that the job didn't bring him from crime then they'd pull him out of it. Or at least he hoped they would.

It could be that this completely backfires and he ends up working there everyday but to him it was worth a try. Worth it to try get those Shinigami off hic back. Then Aizen wouldn't have to come in and sort out the mess for him.

The sound of the bell was welcomed to his ears and the white haired boy shot off.

The only colour the shop had left was a very pure white but Toushiro took it anyway. He'd just have to spray it on a dark wall. After May's normal hug he waited. He watched the sun sink in his window. He maundered the pillows so it looked like there was someone in his bed before opening the window and slipping out.

* * *

**Authors noted: i do not own bleach or the characters**

**grr short chapter. *sigh* work and exams **

**hope you enjoy, thanks for review so far :) keepy up please u make me happy**


	14. Chapter 14

Child of the hogyoku

Chapter 14

Yamamoto, the head captain had said nothing of the boy found in the world of the living. It wasn't too important and he knew if he did it would hit some of his officers hard but now Rukia had given this new information it had become an issue.

He stood in the long hall awaiting the arrival of all captains and lieutenants, because of the amounts of seats missing both the meets were held together so information could be shared quicker.

Finally the squad 8 captain, Shunsui Kyoraku arrived and Yamamoto took a breath.

"Rukia Kuchiki, Lieutenant of squad 6 given a report that causes some concern."

Rukia's captain and brother seemed to pay more attention to her name as well as the new captain of squad 5, Renji Abrai.

"A child has been found in Karakura town with high spiritual pressure and a almost exact resemblance to the late captain Hitsugaya."

That name pulled the attention of three in the room. Rangiku Matsumoto, the successor to the captain's seat of squad 10, Momo Hinamori who stood behind Renji as his lieutenant and the captain of squad thirteen Jushiro Ukitake.

"The concern around this is the manner in which we believe his reincarnation could be so alike. Urahara Kiske expects that the Hogyoku was used to forge a like too his past life and in theory bring Captain Histugaya back from the dead."

"The hogyoku?" The wolf faced captain repeated, "You don't suspect Aizen is behind this?"

"It is quite possible," The disciplined captain of squad two came in, "He has been quiet for twelve years now, it has been too long."

"Does he remember anything?" the room turned silent as they looked on the busty captain of squad ten.

To be honest none of them expected her to talk. They all expected both her and Momo to be in a state of shock to hear of the news.

"According to the report he has shown no sighs of recognising anyone he has known in his past life." Yamamoto replied formally.

She gave a nod not sure weather that was good re bad news.

"What are you thinking old man?" Shunsui adjusted his hat.

"For now they boy is close contact with Ichigo Kurasaki and Lieutenant Kuchiki as well as Urahara. I believe that for now we wait." The leader replied.

"Just wait?" Ukitake blinked.

"You must keep in mind Hitsugaya would be a twelve year old boy by now, "Unahnoa's calm voice came in, "He is most likely very inexperienced with spiritual pressure and only just discovering the world of Shinigami and Hollow. We shouldn't intrude on his life if we can help it."

"Of course," Ukitake backed down concern for the boy clouding his better judgement.

"I will keep all captains and Lieutenants updated on this matter." Yamamoto closed off the subject.

* * *

Toushrio had his plan. He darted forward and throwing the skateboard in front of him then jumped on in. He was so glad there was one nice smooth path through the park and pushed his left foot down on the ground to gain speed. The trees swept past him and at this time the path was deserted. There was nothing but him and the cool breeze and...buzzing?

He looked over his shoulder to a giant wasp. Behind it's white mask it's yellow eyes pierced. Toushrio could have sword it was smiling at him but quickly turned from the hollowed bug and tried to gain more speed on his board.

"I don't think so," It's voice cam out with a under lying buzz.

The hollow flapped it's wings furiously and a large gust of air knocked Toushrio from his board. Grateful that his hoody and jeans were so thick the boy skidded across the ground and looked behind to see the wasp descend.

"Such a tasty meal, out so late and lone." It buzzed.

Toushrio's teal eyes were wide in fear he scrambled and tried to run again, _How did I not feel it coming? _

Frantic, he pushed his legs as fast as they would go but a stinger darted at him and cut into his side. A small cry punched it's way from his lungs as he fell to his knees and clutched the wound.

"No more running child." The hollow wasp flew in front of him.

He stared up stuck to where he was.

_This- this can't be it. I- I don't want to die. To be...eaten._

_You must be calm, child._

It was an old, calm and powerful sounding voice that echoed from his heard.

_You..._

_Get a hold of yourself boy!_

Toushrio closed his eyes. Getting to his feet as he tried to do as the voice told him...but he couldn't. He could still hear it's buzzing. He knew it would be changing at him any second. He knew there was nothing he could do. It would get him. Kill him. His eyes sprung open.

"I can't!"

The wasp was upon him taking it's change to separate Toushrio's soul from his body. Toushiro's legs didn't move. He could only stand and stare as the hollow darted at him. Something else took charge.

Toushrio felt his energy drain out of him. He knew what was taking it and Azien always told him it would protect him. Under his bandana the small shielded sphere round his neck began to glow. The hollow was too into it's charge to be able to turn back and the sphere blasted out energy. The hollow screeched as it touched him and the area around him got a the layer of ice.

Toushrio was left clutching at his bandana panting for air. He slipped down to his knees and the hollow gave a raw.

"What the hell was that?" It buzzed at him, "What did you do to me!"

The hollow moved round in the air squirming round liked it had something on it.

"Toushrio!"

The boy looked round to see the shingami substitute pulling the large sword from his back. He jumped at the hollow who pulled away and dodged. It looked at Ichigo before flying off.

"Hey!" Ichigo went to go after it but heard something behind him.

He looked back and Toushrio had pushed himself to him feet. One hand was hanging of his bandana the other round the bleeding wound as he looked at the shinigami with the same fear as the hollow.

"It's alright Toushrio," Ichigo said gently.

"NO!" Toushrio said as loud as he could, "Just piss off!"

Touchrio's legs gave way he began to fall forward but Ichigo flash stepped in time.

"Piss off..." He said his voice draining from him.

He felt Ichigo pull his hood down but didn't have it in him to do anything. His energy had gone from him and Toushrio's world went black.

* * *

**authors noted: I do not own bleach or anything**

**yay i got to a gd bit :) omg..i wonder who that voice was...lol if i have to tell you i might have to slap you and order you to wacthe ep 4-49 of bleach. that and i might wonder why you're reading this. **

**anyway i had a real;ly har time deciding on wo would take the captain postions and stuff but eventually decided yay**

**anyway hope you like. thanks for you're reviews and hope they keep coming **


	15. Chapter 15

Child of the hogyoku

Chapter 15

Ichigo stopped mid in his charge. He was already on his way to deal with the hollow but the sudden blast of reatsu.

"Toushiro."

he bolted at double speed soon to see the ice covered area approaching and the kneeling hooded boy.

"Toushiro!" He yelled hoping it would calm him down to hear a familiar voice as he brought Zangetsu from his back and swung at the hollow.

The hollow pulled away from the substitutes swing and took it's chance to escape.

"Hey!" Ichigo would have gone after it if he didn't hear the shuffling behind him.

Turning to see Toushiro on his feet he froze at the look in the boy's eyes. There was some anger but mostly it was fear. It was only then when the realisation really hit Ichigo. This was a twelve year old kid that had just been plunged in head first into the world of the dead. No matter his past life, there was no wonder he was terrified.

"It's alright Toushiro." he spoke softly taking a step forward.

"NO!" He barked back having to take a large breath, "Just piss off!"

Ichigo went to speak again but he saw him beginning to fall. He caught the boy and pulled down his hood. _at least he won't be anymore trouble_, Ichigo thought.

"Piss off..." His drained voice faded and his eyes slipped closed.

The hand had dropped from his side and Toushrio's blood dripped to the ground. Ichigo hoisted the boy onto his back and darted off into the night.

* * *

"So how's Captain Matsumoto?" Rukia asked as she sat round Orihime's table with a snack she brought with her.

"Oh Rangiku," The orange haired woman smiled but it quickly faded, "She seemed a bit shaky in her last letter. She was asking about Toushrio in most of it."

"Hmm," Rukia looked down, "I'm not surprised, she took her captain's death so hard."

"But I wrote back telling her how well he does in school and that he's well finishing by telling her to go out and have fun."

"She probably needed to hear that." Rukia smiled and Orihime sat back down with some kind of ice cream concoction.

The two skipped through girl gossip subjects for a while before they heard the door open.

"Ichigo." The two blinked.

"Toushrio." Orihime rushed over to take the boy from his back.

Ichigo went to ask Orihime to heal him but she was straight on it as soon as she'd laid him down.

"What happened?" Rukia looked between them.

"Hollow attack what you think?" Ichigo snapped, "And where were you? You had to have felt his little reatsu blast."

"I did but I knew you were on the way." Rukia remained calm.

Ichigo was about to go off on a rant about how hollows were meant to be her job anyway but the fact is he couldn't at the moment.

"I need to go get my body," He turned, "I'll be right back."

"Ichigo-" Rukia was about to ask but he flash stepped before anything could be said, "What an idiot..."

"Hardly a challenge compared to stuff I've had to heal before." Orihime smiled as the two lights flew to her hair clips.

"You best get practicing if Azien is on the move again." Rukia sat back down to take a sip of her tea.

"Well you guys need to get hurt more then don't you." She looked over her shoulder then back to the boy before her, "This is gonna take some getting used to..."

Ichigo had returned by the time they heard the boy beginning to stir. The first thing her saw was a blur of bright orange. Blinking a couple of time he finally recognised it.

"Miss. Orihime?" he mumbled.

"Are you alright Toushiro?"

"Y-yeah." he sat up expecting his side to hurt but there was nothing.

Before he knew it Orihime and clamped her arms round him and only giggled when she felt his whole body tense at the physical contact.

"Good." She squeaked and let him go pushing down more giggles at his now very red cheeks, "You want some tea?"

He gave a nod and with a clap of her hands she left for the kitchen.

"He's awake," She announced to Rukia and Ichigo as she entered.

"You two mind staying in here while I talk to him," Ichigo asked.

"I need to make tea anyway." Orihime shrugged.

"But he'll be terrified of you." Rukia pointed out.

"That's why I'm gonna show him that Shinigami aren't a threat to him." Ichigo have that determined look at Rukia which stopped her from arguing as he entered the room.

As soon as he entered Toushiro's eyes grew in size and he shuffled away slightly.

"M-Mr. Kurosaki." He stuttered.

"I told you," He went over and sat by the table speaking to him like this was a completely normal situation, "Out side of school it's Ichigo."

"R-right." He held his knees to his chest,

Ichigo scowled at his response and then the silence that took over.

"You don't have to be scared of Shinigami, you know?" He put it bluntly purely to break the silence.

He only got a glance from Toushiro's teal eyes. Now getting irritated he got up. The boy flinched as Ichigo reached out his hand only to freeze a moment when it landed on his head. Slowly he moved his head to see Ichigo bent down in front of him offering a friendly smile as he ruffled the boy's hair.

Ichigo looked him straight in the eye and simply told him, "I don't know where you got this from but Shingimai aren't gonna hurt you Toushiro."

Toushiro blinked a few times before the usual coldness took over.

"Get off, Mr. Kurosaki." He shoved his hand away.

Ichigo took a step back watching teh tense and scared child relax a bit.

"Tea!" Orihime came in bother her and Rukia obviously eaves dropping from the other room.

_The enemy but...not going to hurt me..._ He took the tea with a nod as his confused thoughts ran though his head.

* * *

**Authors notes: I do not own bleach or the characters.**

**you know tresure Planet is a awsome movie. I watched it on the diseny channel. anyway. Ya. ikle Toushi tis confused. **

**suprisingly i dont have much to say on this chapter. oh well**

**thank you for you're reviews and ask that you keep sending them cause i like to hear from you :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Child of the Hogyoku

Chapter 16

"So you've never seen a hollow that close before?" Ichigo look in his mirror.

He decided he'd give Toushrio a lift home after a lecture about not graffiting and confiscation of his spray can.

"No."

"That's suprising," Rukia sat in the front passanger seat,

"Considering my reatsu?" Toushrio finnished for her.

"Yeah," She looked over her shoulder, "Are you aware that you used you're reatsu?"

He shook his head,

"Well probably in panic or deporation you sent out a blast of reatsu that, acording to Ichigo sacred the hollow."

"Why hasen't anything like this happened before?" He said after a understanding nod, "I mean the situation has never been as extream but..."

"It could be you're age or it could be that you're around Shingami a lot now and it is waking up you're own power," Rukia replied.

"Alright Toushrio," Ichigo said as the car came to a stop, "Let's hope we dont have to see you tommorow."

"That would be my nightmare Mr. Kurosaki," He smirked as he exited the car.

"That's Ichigo!" He barked.

_Now to get hugged,_ the boy rolled his eyes as he snuk in for enevatable greeting from May.

* * *

"Thanks Momo," Renji nodded as his leitenent but the papers on his desk.

He wouldn't have said it if he wasn't being poliet. If he wanted to say what was really on his mind it would have came out more as 'red flame cannon' and the paper work would have gone up in smoke but that wouldn't be very captain like.

"It's alright Captain," She gave her forced smile and turned to leave.

He watched her giving a sigh. He wasn;t good at this sort of stuff but someone needed to talk to her.

"How are you doing, Momo?" He asked her.

She looked over her shoulder with a suprised blinke, "Fine Captain, Why?"

"With the news on Hitsugaya," Renji specified, "Must have come as a bit of a shock."

"I...," She guessed she should talk and not let his effort go to waste, "Yes. It was but even though he won't be the same and probably won't even remeber me. I can't help but feel happy that I might have the chance to see Lil'Shrio again."

Renji smiled. Momo was always very good at finding a silver lineing.

"Anyway I have papwork to do," Renji gave a bit of a shuuing motion.

Momo nodded and left her captain to work.

* * *

"Damn child," The wasp hollow came in for a harsh landing struggleing to breath, "What did it do to mee?"

It squermed, it jolted. It changed.

* * *

The careworkers never found out about the nights events and Toushrio just told them he fell of his skateborad to explain the rip in his hoddy and shirt. It happed enough but if something was to rip it was usually his jeans. Now Toushito had a dilema.

He had a day to himself but wasn't alowed to break the law...

He sat by his window with a skectch book doodleing througth boredom. Suddenly his eyes flew up and soon were out the window. He felt it. That dark presents that was so familiar to him. An arrancar. And Arrancar meant Aizen.

He closed the book and opened the window careful to climb out and make minimal noise. He could have gone out the front door but then he'd have to explain where he was going and likely be stopped. He slipped from the grounds of the childrens home and headed towards the demonic socrse of reatsu.

As he got closer he tried to fouse on it more. Something wasn't right. It wasn't as familiar as he firts though. It didn't have that constantly calm, focused feeling, nor the killer intent or wildness of the two arrancar most familiar to him.

"It's good you figured out it wasn't us,"

Toushrio's teal eyes openned and turned to see the emerald green of the espada.

"That trash you were about to run to would have killed you," He was so blunt.

The white haired boy went to mimk the raven haired man putting his hands in his pockets.

"So," He moved his head to look in the direction, "What's that Arrancar, Ulquiorra?"

"Come," He turned, "Aizen will explain."

The boy was quick to follow behind him. Ulquiorra was so calm and collected. Nothing would get in his way and if it did the trash was in the garbage quick. Toushrio couldn't help but look up to him.

* * *

**Author's notes: i do not own bleach or the characters.**

**ok ok ok first i'm sorry. this would have been updated much quicker if it wasn;t for my computer dying on me. At least i haven't lost my files so the finfiction will go on. Also becuse of my computer dying I no longer have a program with spell check so spelling and grammer are probs gonna be worse than usual. sorry.**

**Btw feel free to make up you're own excuse to why Ulquiorra isn't dead. I just like him too much and wanted him to be in this so he is magically not dead just so you know.**

**hope you like. read and review please :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Child of the Hogyoku

Chapter 17

"Ichigo!" Rukia bust in the room where the subsitute relaxed with the TV.

He looked round with a blink noticing the phone in her hand.

"A hollow?"

"No," Her violet eyes turned slightly grim, "Arrancar."

Ichigo, only for a moment was suprised but without anotehr word the two were out their bodies.

Toushrio hands only slipped out his pockets when he saw the man standing at the river bank. His sliked back hair, his bold white clothes. His hazel eyes looked round from the river, ever calm and ever kind as he looked on the boy.

"Aizen." Toushrio smiled.

There was no malace or hatred in the voice that his former life would have carried just pure happyness to see the one he saw as his father again. Aizen bent down to wrap his arms round the boy and Toushrio rested his forehead on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry It's been a while Toushrio," The man spoke softly, "I know you've been wanting to see me but things have been...busy."

He broke away and catching they boys eyes for a second only for his to stray way again.

"Ulquiorra," Aizen looked to the 4th espada, "Please go witness the other fight."

"Of course Lord Aizen," With that he was gone and Aizen turned his attention back to Toushrio.

"What's happened?"

"The shinigami...found out about me..."

He thouhgt he'd get mad or something but all there was was a dissapointed sigh. Toushrio looked up and blinked questioningly.

"I knew it was only a matter of time," Aizen explained, "Now you're reatsu is beginning to surface it soon would have been impossible to hide from them."

"Then why haven't you taken me away already?" Toushrio asked impaitionly.

"It's not time yet," Aizen shook his head, "You're not ready."

"Not ready?" Toushrio could only shake his head and accept the fact that sometimes this man didn't make sense, "So," He changed the subject, "What're the Shinigami gonna do...now they know about me?"

"Don't panic Toushrio," he reassured him, "They are going to try protect you from me and the other arrancar thinking that you're a target."

"Huh?" Toushrio looked up.

"It will be much easier and safer for you if I make them believe that you're nothing but a target to me."

"Make them...protect the enemy," Touhrio tried not to laugh, "And I need to act like I don't know you. Like I'm only just learning about Hollow and Shinigami."

"Exactly," He ruffled the boys hair, "You think you can do that?"

"Yeah." Toushrio nodded.

"Good."

"So," Toushrio looked in the direction of the fighting, He could feel the Arrancar as well as Ichigo and Rukia, "Who's the arrancar? I don't recognise it."

Aizen rose, "You not long encountered a hollow, correct?"

Toushrio nodded, "Mr. Kurosaki said that I used some of my reatsu stuff and scared it."

"Do you mind..."

Toushrio turned his head to see Aizen tapping the base of his nack.

"Taking it off for a moment?"

Toushrio was wary to take off his bandana. He just felt strange without it now but for Aizen he reached behind him and undid the knot. Pulling it down to reveal his hidden treasure. On a chain round his neck dangled a small spear. It swirled with diffrent colours and sat inside a now cracked glass like cube. It was Toushrio's treasure. His Hogyoku.

"It's cracked..." He noticed.

"It wanted to protect you Toushrio," Aizen told him, "When it used you're reatsu against the hollow, the nature of it's abilities took over."

Toushrio have a blink, then it hit him, "I made the hollow into an Arrancar?"

Aizen nodded, "You must be careful. The shinigami must not know about this."

He placed a hand over it and Toushrio gave a nod.

"They won't."

* * *

"Die," The former wasp stabbed the rapier at the subsitute.

It's yellow hair was left messy it's broke hollow mask only forming over it's eyes. Ichigo jumped back looking his opponant over. He expected more from the first Arrancar to appear in a very ling time. With a flash step Rukia apeared behind it going to slash it's back. It looked round grabbing the sword, pulling her forward and elbowing her in the face.

"Rukia!"

Ichigo charged his blade.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

The blue stream of his reatsu flew at the Arrancar who tried to block. Holding it back he struggled, the Arancar's feet were pushed back and he glared.

"You'll all die," He delcared seeing his end, "And that little brat."

The Getsuga Tensho beacme too much and the arrancar was sliced through. Ichigo could only watch as it fell to the ground.

"That was suprisingly quick." Rukia rubbed her cheek.

"You alright?" Ichigo asked her.

"Fine."

Ichigo blinked as she froze suddenly holding her zampacto defencivly. Spinning, his grip on Zangetsu tightened.

"You're..."

He was soon frozen to the spot too. The arrancar the stood simply watching with his emerald eyes have a flick at the two only to dissapear swiftly.

"Didn't you kill him?" Rukia spoke hesetently.

"I thought I did..."

"The soul sociaty won't like this." She sheathed her zampacto.

* * *

**authors notes: i do not own bleach or the characters.**

**oh my gosh. lols yeah. dada. chapter. don't have much to say...erm...oh i know **

**may I ask if you have any suggestions for people from the sou sociaty to come to the world of the living. I have a pretty gd idea who's coming buuutttt you might be able to think of someone i've missed or something**

**hope you enjoy and please review**


	18. Chapter 18

Child of the Hogyoku

Chapter 18

"Toushiro!" Ichigo had come straight to find the boy after what happened with the arrancar.

"Huh?" He looked round, snapped out of his thoughtful stare over the lake.

"You alright?" He walked over.

"Y-yeah, Mr. Kurosaki, why?" He was stil a bit nervious when Ichigo was in Shinigami form since his spiritual power poured out so much.

"It's..." _Guess he'll have to know sooner or later, _"There were these creatures that showed up today," He told him, "I thought because of you're spiritual power they's come after you."

_Aizen's plan, it's already begun,_he thought as the orange haired man waited for his reaction, _guess I just have to play my part. _

"I felt you and that Rukia girl fighting," He spoke finally, "But I haven't seen any creature. Is it like a hollow?"

Toushiro dodged the hand that went to pat him and Ichigo sighed,

"We'll explain more to you tomorrow." He turned away, "And it's Ichigo!"

With that the subsitute flash stepped away.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay with this, Matsumoto?" Reniji asked.

The soul sociaty was quick to respont to Rukia's report. Hearing of Arrancars they very next day an advanced team was sent. The exact team that was sent last time minus one chibi captain.

"Well I couldn't let Matsumoto's advanced team leave without their leader," She replied putting on a face as they walked to the world of the living.

She didn't know what she was gpoing to do when she saw the kid. Was she going to cry? Was she going to hold it in? Or was she even going to run away?

She couldn't imagine seeing her former captain again. 12 long years struggleing to let go of his memory and she was going to see him again.

"'Matsumoto's advanced team," Renji repeated, "I'm a captain too now it could be Abrai's advanced team."

"Well it was Hitsugaya's team last time so it's mine my inheritance," She responded crossing her arms.

"That means nothing," Renji looked back, "Back me up here guys."

"What's it matter?" Ikkaku looked between them, "We don't exactly fight like a team anyway."

"Yes we are a funny bunch," Yumichika ficked his hair, "Except for me of course."

The exited outside the deserted candy store.

"Hey, Urahara?" Renji yelled.

"Poliet as ever Renji," The man opened the door, "Come in," He waved his fan, "You're gigis are inside."

"Do we have to go to that ugly school again?" Yumichika asked as they walked to their gigis.

"It's the easiest way to keep an eye on Hitsugaya," Renji replied, "But we won't be students this time."

"Aww," Rangiku moaned as she ajusted her gigi's top, "I like'd the school uniform."

One they were all in gigi's they sat in the other room for tea.

"So what're we doing?" Ikkaku asked.

"We'll I've manges to get you all various places in the school," Urahara smiled, "You Rangiku will be a student councilor,"

"I have to sit there are talk?" She looked a bit wary.

"Exactly." Urahara nodded.

"I can do that." She cherped.

"Ikkaku you will be a special Kendo coach,"

Ikkaku acually gave a smile. He liked the sound of that.

"Renji you will be a janitor."

"You're still trying to get be back for free loading aren't you?" He glared at the hatted man who moved swiftly on.

"And you Yumichika will be a mid-day assitant."

The feathered man sat frozen for a moment.

"Earth to Yumichika?" Ikkaku called.

"You...You want me to be... A dinner lady!" the 'beautiful' man slammed his hands on the table and stood glaring a killer look.

"I'm sorry, but it was the only other position I could get." Urahara was completely unphased, "And you did some cooking while you were here last time didn't you?"

With a huff Yumichika sat back down again, "I will just have to bring some glamour to the job."

A silence fell over them and Rangiku took a breath.

"Will we see him tomorrow at school?" She asked.

"Actually," Urahara gave a kind smile rather than his usual 'I know more than you do' smile, "Ichigo should be on his way here now with him."

"N-now?" Her icy eye went wide.

Urahara gave a nod, "He works here. Two hours a day except for Firday and Saturday."

"Guess we'll see the little squirt sooner than expected." Ikkaku drank some of his tea.

Renji noticed the frozen Rangiku.

"Hey,"

She jolted and looked at him.

"It'll be alright." He told her.

She gave a nod and took a shaky sip of her tea.

* * *

Toushiro stopped as they got to the small shop. Ichigo looked back.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"There's more Shinigam than usual." Toushiro looked from him to the shop door sightly worried.

"Look it's alright," Ichigo walked over and gave him an encoraging pat on the back, "Like I said Shinigami ain't gonna hurt you."

Toushiro was silent a moment before he nodded.

"Hey, Hat'n'clogs!" Ichigo as he opened the door.

"Come through Ichigo." Than mans voice came through from the other room, "There's some people I want you to meet Toushiro."

He gestured for Toushrio to go first and so the white haired boy walked forward, opening the door. He looked round the table at the new faces quickly destracted by the pulling down of his hood.  
"Am I gonna have to do that every time you come here?" Ichigo spoke to the icy glare.

Before he could truned back to the room and pair of arms of clamped round him.

"Ahh," He blinked and started struggling in the vice grip of the strawberry blond, "What're you doing? Let me go lady."

She kept her hands on his shoulders and sat back on her knees. He gave a blink when he saw her. It was the first time he really got a good look. Her hair flowed round her face her lips curved into a smile but it was a sad smile. He felt he regognised the stong perfume that radated from her, in fact it was all very familiar except for te sadness in her teary icy blue eyes.

"Why're you crying?"

* * *

**Authors notes: I do not own bleach or the characters**

**sorry I had to end it there since the chaper was getting alittle long. yay lol yumichika dinner lady :P. and now i must re-watch the ep where Ikkaku gets to train those students and erm.. hope you like**

**oh and about the spelling I am veryyyy sorry but I have taken special care in spelling Toushiro right this time, you know 18th chapter about time i got that right**

**anyway thanks for you're reviews and would like to hear from you more :)**


	19. Chapter 19

Child of the Hogyoku

Chapter 19

"Why're you crying?" He asked the woman who held his shoulders.

Ichigo gave a blink as he looked at the two. He expected Toushiro to shove her off and tell her it was stupid to cry or something but there he was, quite accepting of the contact and asking her both conserned and curious why she was crying.

"I just," Rangiku took a breath and pulled herself together, "You look like someone. He was very dear to me and passed away a while ago."

Toushiro's eyes sunk down to the ground.  
"Oh," He shifted slightly, "Sorry, I guess."

She pulled him close again, "It's not you're fault."  
She couldn't stop smileing. The look in his eyes was so inoccent before. A childish mix of curiosity and consern. She held him tightly not wanting to let him go again but she could feel his discomfort and eventyally lossened. But stayed knelt in front of him trying not to giggle and the forming blush.

"This is Captain Abarai of squad five," Urahara pointed at the red head who gave a friendly smile, "Third seat Madarame of squad eleven," The bald man nodded, "Fifth seat of the same squad Ayasegawa,"

"It's beautiful to meet you," The man replied.  
"And the woman who just jumped you is Captain Matsumoto of-"

"Captain Matsumoto?" Toushrio repeated with a blink.

He saw the suprised looks he got and his gaze retreated to the floor.

"What's wrong with that?" Rangiku titled her head to try catch his gaze.

"Nothing it's just..."

"Doesn't sound right?" Ichigo guessed.

Toushiro gave a nod.

"Hey," Rangiku pulled up his chin and cherped, "Guess what squad I'm in."

"Erm..." He lifted her head from her hand and gave what was to him a complete guess, "Ten?"

"Yep." She clapped.

"Captain Matsumoto of the tenth squad." He said it full.

"But you can just call me Rangiku." She gave a wink.

"Now can I get in the room," Ichigo stood behind them, "Been a while guys." He adressed those in the room.

"Oh sorry," Rangiku stood up so her and Toushiro could get out the door way.

"Toushiro would you go help Ururu in the kitchen making the drinks," Urahara looked as the boy but down his bag.  
"'Kay." He nodded and left.

Rangiku and Ichigo took their seats round the table and Rangiku couldn't stop beaming.

"He's so adorable." She squealed.

"It's good to see you're alright," Renji looked relieved.

"Yes we worried you were going to kill him for a second then." Yumichika added.

"Well, I'm glad you came matsumoto," Urahara came in comanding attention, "I knew if he held any memories of his fromer life it would be you or that Hinamori."

Rangiku frowned as he made it sound like she was being used but her through were interupted.

"Rangiku,"

Her icy eyes fell on her bust equivalent.

"Orihime." She stodd up for a friendly hug, "Long time no see."

"It's good to see you."

"I'm goign to be workign in teh school with you tommorw."

"Really?"

The two were off twittering and Rukia followed Orihime in shaking her head at how quickly she was forgotten.

"The useless pineapple returns," She gave renji a cheeky smile as she sat between him and ichigo.

"Nice to see you two Rukia." He muttered.

"Hey Ichigo," Ikkaku looked to the man witha grin, "Hope you're skills haven't let up."

"I'll have to show you sometime." Ichigo gladly accepted.

"Phft, a third seat won't be much of a challange." Renji commented to get a hard glare from his former trainer.

"And you will be Captain?" Ichigo looked at him, "How many times have I beaten you know?"

The little chats went on and soon the tall taned man walked in.

"Urahara." He gave greeting to the shop owner.

"Good to see you, Chad." He gave a smile and a nod.

"How have you been?" Ichigo asked him pulling away from the potental argument.

"Good." He gave the short reply.

Last to show up was the thin man who pushed up his glasses, "Sorry I'm late I had somethign to sort out at the hospital."

"Uryuu." Urahara have a tip of his hat.

Almost on que Toushiro and Ururu came out with trays of drinks. The set them down on the table and Toushrio retreated between Ichigo and Rukia to escap the gazes of the two newcomers.

"Right now were all here," Urahara brough silence, "Lets get started. As you all know we're here to form some kind of plan connserning the Arrancar attacks."

Urahra gave a pause to get a few nods, expectant looks and one comfused pair of eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry Toushiro." She hit himself playful on his head with his fan, "You don't know much about the situation do you?"

Toushiro silently shook his head.

"Well around 13 years ago three shingami captain's betrayed the soul sociaty and left to hueco mundo, the world of the hollows. They took with them a powerful object called the hogyoku and began to build an arrancar army. Arrancar are creatures that have had their masks taken off and gainted the power of a shinigami. The process is known as shinigamification. A few mounths later the defected captain began the war with us and after a large battle 12 years ago we've been at a stalemate ever since. Any questions?"

He could see the likes of Ikkaku, Ichigo and Renji give a bit of a blink at the very quickly given explenation and any other kid Toushiro's age would have had asked him to say it again but Toushiro justhave a slow nod and looked up.

"Yeah just one,"

"Hmm." Urahara wondered what he would asked.

"Shinigamification..." He paused and smirked, "You couldn't think of a better name?"

Most of the room buts out laughing and Ichigo have him and playful hit on the back of the head.

"What? It's a stupid name." Toushrio glared at him.

"I think we need to keep to why we came," Uryuu lifted his glasses to try his his annoyence.

"Sorry," Toushiro looked at the floor.

It was a bit diffrent to Aizen's explenation of arranar. Yes Toushiro was a bit younger when Azien told him so he simplified it but he still like'd that explenation better,

_I used the hogyoku to bless them and give them the strength to fight against those who hunt them._

"So it's been shinigami v arrancar for 12 years now?"

"Yep," Urahara said slightly too cheerful, "And unfortunatly for you Toushiro, you're be caught up in it too."

The boy stiffened. His eyes didn't rise from the ground and he shifted his bandana. He knew it already. He knew he was caught up in it from the day Ichigo saw him but when Urahara said it aloud the reality hit him.

"Hey," Ichigo's hand landed on his head, "Don't worry about it."

The white haired mop lifted and teh teal eyes gave a supried blink.

"Why'd you think we're here?" Rangiku winked from across the table.

Toushiro took a few moments but eventually nodded.

"And now, back to business." Urahara anounced.

* * *

**authors noted: I do not own bleach or the characters.**

**so many characters and i forget Yoruichi woops. Oh well I'll cover her in the next chapter. dada...not much to say but thanks 4 all the reviews so far and please keep telling me what you think **


	20. Chapter 20

Child of the Hogyoku

Chapter 20

Toushiro honestly got a bit bored sitting and listening to the others making battle plans and simply arguing or should he say Ikkaku voiceing his very stern views. Toushiro couldn't help but think the man had taken a few too many hits to his bald head.

'fights should be one on one'

'you don't need a way to call for help if you're a real warrior'

The white haired boy wanted to tell him that if he thought like that he was gonna get killed but eventually his mind wandered and he wondered if shinigami could die if they were gods and if they could what heppened when the died. Did they go to heaven or hell then? Or did they go back to earth again? _That'd be cool. It's be lke a big cycle. Be funny if I used to be a shinigami in a past life._

Ichigo gave a glance down to his watch.

"Is that the time?" He blinked, "Hey, Toushiro."

The boy was in a world of his own.

"Wake up kid." Ichigo gave him a shove and the startled Toushiro nearly landed on Rukia.

"Hey," He recovered and glared, "Don't call me a kid."

His teal eyes flicked round confused at the snigers of held down laughter and Ichigo's had landed on his head again.

"Time for you to get moving," Ichigo told him as his hand was swatted away.

"Already?" He almost sounded dissapointed.

"You want to stay?" Yoruoichi had come in halfway through.

"No," He was very quick to say, "Just that the home ain't exactly what I wana go back to?"

Rangiku had to tilt her head. It was the first real diffrence she noticed. This Toushiro Hitsugaya was very informal and inproper. Her captain would always pronunce things fully and properly addressing most by their last name. He felt as a captain that was how he should act but this Toushiro didn't have the expectation.

"Where'd you live?" Renji asked.

"In the stuffy, crowded, nosiy bin where people throw kids that no one cares about." The boy replied getting up.

"Huh?" The red head blinked.

"The local children's home." Ichigo translated.

"Well you'll get out eventually," Urahara told him, "You're a smart boy."

"Yeah, long time to wait," He rolled his eyes.

"There's adoption," Rukia added.

"Yeah, right," Toushiro shook his head, "Only little kids tend to get adopted and on top of that, who'd want me?"

"Ain't that a little harsh on youself?" Renji said as Toushiro lifted his bag onto his back.

"Maybe," then the boy truned to face the room, "But what would you pick, a freakish white haired kid who is constantly adding to his list of juvinile crimes or one of the many normal kids without violent tendencies or migth actually stay indoors when you tell them to?"

There was a slience the sweot over the room but Rangiku started to giggle.

"The white haired kid," She eventually said, "Every time."

He blinked at her and just shook his head, "Well then you're just strange."

"One more thing before you go," Urahara got up and went to his store room.

"It's not more sweets is it?" Toushiro followed him with his eyes.

"Nope," Urahara came out and held out a dark blue flip phone to the boy.

"A phone?" He was taken aback a bit, it wasn't exactally the type of object just handed out.

"It had a hollow tracker built in," He could see Toushiro was going to speak but put his hand up, "I know you can sense them but this will pick them up quicker and tell you were the hollow is more specifically so you can avoid them."

The boy was hesitent but eventually took it. Flipping it he had a play around and before Urahara hadn't much of a chance to say anything before the phone was pointed at him and beeped.

"Camera." Toushiro looked at the nice picture he now had of the hatted man.

"I've already put in the numbers of everyone in the room and don't worry about charge or signal this phone works sligthtly diffrently."

"Thanks." The boy seemed quite pleased with his new toy and slipped it in his pocket.

"See you tommorow, Toushiro." Ichigo gave a wave.

"Sadly Mr. Kurosaki," Toushrio replied truning to leave.

Before he could take another step Rangiku flung her arms round him again.

"Hey," He struggled, "What's with you?"

"Sorry," She gave a tight squeaze before realeasing him, "You might dissapear if I let go for too long."

He shook his head at the stange woman before eventually leaveing. Chad and Uryuu were next to take their leave.

"Orihime...?" Rangiku looked to her fellow large brested lady.

"No," She crossed her arms.

"What?" The icy blue eyes blinked.

"Kidding Ranguku of course you can stay with me." She said quickly.

"Yay," The two stood up, "I've missed you're cooking."

"See you tommrow for work guys." Rangiku waved.

"See ya." Orihime waved also and the two left.

"Well at least Orihime won't feel the need for diner parties for a while," Rukia watched them go.

"Where you three staying?" Ichigo turned his head.

"Well the Soul Sociaty brought a flat in town since were in Karakura town so much but it's only big enough for two people," Renji explained.

"So that'll be for me and Ikkaku." Yumichika added.

"So I was wondering...if you had enough room for me Ichigo?" He hated having to ask but Renji faced it.

"You could always stay here," Urahara came in.  
"Hell no." Renji glared at him the truned to Ichigo for his answer.

"Yeah sure," Ichigo replied, "Since someone still like's to sleep in the closet I've still got a spare room."

Rukia took a sip of her tea innocently.

"Thanks Ichigo." Renji stood up and they went to take their leave too but then Ichigo had a thought.

"Hey, Ikkaku, you know what classes you're taking over in the school?"

The bald man gave a shrug.

"He'e taking over the classes taught by a man named Tashimoto." Urahara suplmented.

Ichigo had a sudden look of horror.

"I'm...gonna have to be Ikkaku's assitant teacher..." he mumbled.

Ikkaku gave a evil chukle, "This should be fun, eh, Ichigo."

"Yeah...that's what I'd call it..."

* * *

**authors notes: I do not own bleach or anything**

**sorry, this would have been up quicker but for somereason i had a bit of a block. anyway thought it was funny that people were saying that my last chapter was too short considering it was actally one of my longest word count wise :P **

**anyway hope you like, thanks for the reviews and keep them up :)**


	21. Chapter 21

Child of the Hogyoku

Chapter 21

"Toushi," May's arms clamped round him when he walked him.

The girl had been curled up by the door as she waited.

"Hey, May."

She looked up to see the blue phone pointed at her and the beep of the camera.

"Woah," She let go and jumped up and down as Toushiro bent down to show her the picture, "I want one."

"Where did you get that, Toushiro?" One of the female cares stood before him her arms crossed.

"From Urahara," He stood up and May clung to him again,

"Hmm..." She looked disbelieving,

"I didn't steal it," He glared, "Phone him if you need proof."

"I might just," She looked to try find a faulter in his eyes but there was nothing as she walked away.

He hed his cold glare until she was out of sight and he was interupted by May,

"I know you didn't steal it." She told him.

"I know," He looked down his gaze softening for her, "Now could you get off me?"

"Okay..." She grumbled and lossened.

He slipped from her and started to walk upstair.

"Can I have you're phone number?" He did';t get far before she's hopped up the stairs after him.

"No." He replied shortly.

"Oh..." She stopped momentarily, "Can I sit in you're room?"

"As long as you don't bug me." He answered.

"Yay." She jumped and skipped into the ice boy's room.

* * *

The next day came far too quickly for his liking. He walked into school with his oversized backpack. It was the dreaded day where he has Mr. Kurosaki as his teacher and it wasn't that he haden't notice the four new staff member. He thanked god that Rangiku didn't hug him again. He was unpopular and on may people's beat up lists as it was he didn't need to be added on the list of some hormonal jelose dudes.

"Hitsugaya,"

"Yes," He answered his name as he stood with the other boys.

He thought it was strange that Tashimoto wasn't dressed in his usual gear today. The teacher cleared his throat and put the clipborad under his arm.

"For the next few weeks boys, you're class is being taken over by a specilist kendo teacher."

"Oh no..." Toushiro put two and two together as Ichigo tried not to laugh at his reaction.

"His name is Mr. Madrame and I would like you to treat him with as much respect as you treat me."

Ikkaku got up and looked over them. He struck fear into a lot of the weaker ones and couldn't help but hear the whisperes pointed out his bald head. Others saw the new teacher as a challange.

"Mr. Kurosaki will still be assisting so please best behaviour." Tashimoto finnished.

He gave a nod to Ikkaku as he walked out.

"Alright," Ikkaku yelled over the murmus grabing the attention of the teens, "I'm not into formalities so I'd rather you call called me Ikkaku and I won't tolorate cry babies. If you think you won't be able to take this training leave now."

Some of the more lazy students took it as an excuss to miss a class and left. Toushiro also tried to run off but as stopped by a hard glare from Ichigo.

"Anyone else?" Ikkaku scanned what was left, "Alirght then, Ichigo."

Ichigo looked to see how Ikkaku would abuse the power of being in a position higher than him.

"Grab a sword and we'll she them what a real kendo match looks like."

Ikkaku pulled the wooden sword he was carrying from his waist and Ichigo went over to get a bamboo sword from the stand in the corner of the large hall. Toushiro's eyes flicked between then in anticipation. Ichigo sighed as he pulled the sword in front of him. He wasn't really alowed to refuse and undermind Ikkaku's authority with the kids here so sadly and against his better judgement he stood against the blad man.

"So you've come for the entertainment too?" Rangiku watched the two ment come sit with her in the stands.

"You think we'd miss it?" Renji smirked.

"What's happened?" Yumichika enquired and the sat like they were about to watch a movie.

Rangiku filled the in and attention was back.

The class was silent. It didn't take a genious to notice that the air around Ikkau told you this was going to be more than a demonstration.

"Come on the Ichigo." Ikkaku charged and the teachers clashed.

* * *

**authors note: I do not own bleach or the charaters **

**damn...block... anyway. sorry this one actually is short. i shall start on the next chapter rigth awy buuutttt i'm for some reason struggleing to write atm sorry. **

**anyway hehe, Kenny would probs be a bit annoyed that Ikkaku is getting a re-match with Ichi and he ain't lol **

**and lastly thanks for review and would still like to hear from you :)**


	22. Chapter 22

Child of the Hogyoku

Chapter 22

The teachers balled it out and as expected even after 15 minuets they showed no signs of stopping. Nither of the two were fighting quite the same as Ichigo was put off by the light weight of the sword and Ikkaku didn't have his usual combo with the sheath too.

Every so often there was an outburst from Renji mostly out of teh three shinigami that watched but the class had seemed forgotten and obviously they took advantage. Some of the teens took a seat on the stands and simply talked. Others took their chance grabbing the bamboo swords and haveng a play around.

Toushiro sat at the bottem of the stands and watched. His teal eyes haden't left the duel between the two since it started. They carefuly noted the movements, the stratigies the two put in place to try throw the other off balance. They were so fast sometimes it was insane. Toushiro sometime only had to blink and he's miss somethimg. These were Shinigami. _Tough._

As Ichigo swung down Ikkaku spun round in a dodge and hit Ichigo's shoulder making the young man stumble slightly but after that Toushiro's view was blocked.

"What you want?" Toushiro sent glares at the brown haired boy.

"Just wondering how you're still here," Horoshi leant a kendo sword over his shoulders as he looked down at the boy, "I thought they'd finally relise that kids like you don't belong her."

Toushiro's fists clenched but he supressed himself and Horoshi almost looked dissapointed that there was no reaction.

"Piss off." He replied.

"Why would I do that?" Horoshi kept his gaze, "If I bully you enough maybe you're parents will pull you out, oh wait, you don't have any."

That was it. Toushrio darted up fist primed for his gut. Horoshi brougth the sword down and hit Toushiro's shoulder causing him to stumble. Grabbing the white locks Horoshi pulled him over and threw him to the ground. Toushiro rolled clutching his shoulder in pain.

Horoshi went to swing down on him again but this time Toushiro pushed himself up and spun round in a dodge. His elbow hit Horoshi's back and once Toushrio was fully round he pushed him down. Horoshi stumbled but managed to stay on his feet glaring back. he wasn't suposed to be this good at fighting back.

The other sudents looked up some nudging their firends to point out the student fight. The attention of tyeh staff members were only brought over when the chanting began.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Hroshi spun back and hit Toushiro stomach causing him to stagger back and slip down onto his knees.. He went to hit the white haird boy again but the sword was caught.

"You know how much damage you can cause with that thing?" Ikkaku tugged the sword from his grip and stared him down.

The chanting died down to whispers and Ichigo went over to Toushiro.

"You alright?" He offered to help him up.

For the first time Toushiro accepted his help and Ichigo pulled him up.

"Miss. Matsumoto," Ichigo looked round, "You wanna take him to the nurse?"

Rangiku had to blink not used to being called so fomaly by Ichigo but she nodded.

"C'mon." She smiled and the boy and they truned to leave.

"Stupid little brat." Horoshi grumbled.

"My name is Toushiro." The boy snapped spinning on his heel.

"Hitsugaya..." Matsunoto put a hand on his shoulder but his gaze was fixed on the boy in front of him.

"No one cares," Horoshi hissed.

"Say it again," Toushiro put a foot forward.

"Horoshi don't you-"

"No one cares." Ichigo was interputed and Matsumoto's hand was shoved off his shoulder.

Ichigo grabbed the white haird boy mid charge and Tosuhiro thre his elbow back at him. it was quickly grabbed and pulled behind him and when he tried to hit him with the other it was soon in the same position.

"Abarai take Horoshi to the princibles office,"

Renji held the teens shoulder tightly and pushed him forward. The two glared at each other as they passed but as soon as he was put of view Toushiro's eyes sunk to his feet.

"Dick..."

"Now you're gonna go with Matsumoto now," Ichigo ordered and pushed him in Rangiku's direction.

He didn't look up so didn't see her sympathetic look, "C'mon." She patted his back.

"And the rest of you," Ichgo stood up and addressed the other students, "Go to the changing rooms class it over."

The class dissapated gossipe and whispers of what just happened buzzing.

"Very well handled," Yumichia commented.

"Well he wasn't going to do it." Ichigo looked back to Ikkaku who seemed to be thinking.

"Kid wasn't doing too well against him," He said comnpletely ignoring Ichigo's comment.

"Yeah, so?" Ichigo looked round annoyed.

"Them maybe we're best teaching him how to fight better?" Ikkaku looked up suprisingly without the menicaly grin he had when he learnd he was going to teach a kendo class.

"Lets just get through today shall we." Ichigo sighed.

* * *

**authors notes: I do not own bleach or the characters**

**Horoshi's a butt. anyway, woo. I actually want to write the next chapter now lol. I need to wriet ebfore this feeling ware off see ya.**

**oh, nearly forgot to say thanks for the suport and don't worry i shall not give up on this story. feel free to hunt me down if i do. like toknow what you think :)**


	23. Chapter 23

Child of the Hogyoku

Chapter 23

Toushiro's shoulder and stomach were still sore from the hard hits but sadly that wasn't were it ended for him. He and Horoshi were made to stay after school for detention. pPut in seporate room, they put Toushiro with the new school counciler and Matsumoto frowned at him.

He leant back in his seat arms crossed obviously still annoied at what happened.

"You're not going to talk to me are you?" She started.

"You're the only one to figure that out without me having to say anything." He glared at her.

It wasn't her fault and he knew it, he just didn;t want to talk about it. It was his problem why should he have to. There was silence for a while as Rangiku came up with a plan. Then it hit her.

"How about we play a game?"

His teal eyes looked to her and blinked, "I'm not a little kid."

"I know, I know," She nodded, "But I think you'll like ths one."

"...What is it?" He asked causiously.

"Simple, I get to ask you a question and in return you get to ask me one." She replied, "You can ask me about anything. Shinigami, Ichigo, shopping advice."

"And you'll know quite a bit," He thought aloud, "You a shinigami Captain."

"Yep," She knew this would get him, if there was something her former captain liked more that watermelons it was information.

"I guess..." he bit.

"You have no parents but Yoruichi told me that you remeber having a sister," She began, "What is it you remember that makes you think you had a sister?"

"I-" He had to stop and think, "I remember someone calling me something...Lil'Shiro..." He closed his eyes to think more, "She sounds like she'd crying or trying not to when she says it too."

"Can you see what she looks like?"

His eyes opened, "My turn."

"Oh," She blinked, "Of course."

"What happens to Shinigami when they die?" He asked simply curious.

"When Shingami die to make a balance between the worlds their souls are wipped completely clean. Everything leaves them but the very core of their souls and they are reborn, here, in the world of the living." She told him.

"So they change?" He quiestioned.

"Their memories are wiped, their appearence can change and even peronality can change depending on how they are brought up."

He nodded thoughtfully.

"Now back to my question," She leaned back, "Can you remeber what you sister looked like?"

He shook his head, "All I can see is darkness when I try to remeber."

Rangiku gave a nod, her face serious. She knew what he was remebering: his dying moments. The time where her and Momo knelt next to him. Momo sat calling out to him pushing back the tears that threatened to over take her.

"Who was that person who died?" He interupted her train of thought, "The one that looked like me? Was he a Shinigami?"

She smiled, he was already piecing it together.

"Yes," She answered, "He was my former Captain and died in the biggest battle yet."

"When?"

"Tut, tut, tut," She waved her finger, "My turn."

"But-"

"When's you're birthday?" She just wanted to know.

"20th of December," He replied and hasitly added, "When did you're former Captain die?"

Rngiku gave a blink. Maybe he just thought that was his birthday cause it couldn't have been with the day he died.

"Rangiku?" He presed impationtly.

"...12 years ago." She eventually replied.

Toushiro was silent for a moment as the thoughts ran through his head.

"I-I'm him...aren't I?" He spoke slowly.

She looked at him trying to read weather he was sad, confused, angry, happy but all she could see was the bowed head and a hand clutching to his bandana.

"You were." She replied and walked over wrapping her arms in an embrace.

He tensed bringing his head up in confused.

"You're not my Captain anymore. You a kid who's gonna have a lot to face up to soon."

"Y-you think it's gonna be that bad?" He mumbled.

She moved back and smiled kindly, "We're hoping not."

He nodded once again not moving from her close proxcimity and her smile was sustainted at how calm he was around her. She reacher her hand up thoughtfully looking at the pink line on his cheek. As soon as her thumb touched the scared surface he jolted back and pushed her hand away.

"Don't." He simply said.

"How's you get it?" She asked.

"Not sure," He replied realxing again, "Something to do with a hollow I think."

"You got it before you lost you're memory?"

He nodded. She got up ending the conversation and smiled.

"You'll have to explain to Urahara why you're an hour late." She looked at the clock.

"Yeah, right, like one of you haven't already told him." Toushiro stood up and got his things.

"He'll still want you to explain." She opened the door.

"I'd rather not." he grumbled and then his phone started ringing.

He looked at it. It was the care home phone. Urahara had given them the number of the phone so they had the contact to.

"Yeah?" He had flipped it open.

Rangiku's icy eyes looked over her shoulder curiously.

"What?" he growled at ther person on the other end, "But it was the other guy not-," he sounded very annoyed at what he had just been told, "Fine."

With that he closed the phone shut and shoved it in his pocket.

"What was it?" She asked.

"I have to go straight home," He replied angryly, "I'm grounded."

"From work too?" Rangiku blinked,

"They know I'd rather be anywhere but there." He walked passed her.

"Alright." She sighed, "I'll make sure I pass on the message."

_May'll be happy..._He thought as he walked back.

* * *

**Authors notes: I do not own bleach or the characters**

**:P lets spoil ya today. here is another chapter. Toushi grounded lol but considering things who's gonna bet on who long that lasts before he sneaks out. One night? Two?**

**lol only had one review since i updated but thanks anyway, still like to hear from you :)**


	24. Chapter 24

Child of the Hogyoku

Chapter 24

Once he managed to peel the hyper little girl from him Toushiro locked himself in his room. He showed his face at dinner but soon after was out his window. He did try and stay in for once. Even if it was for only one night, but he hated it. He hated feeling so consticted and trapped. He had to escape.

So now the boy threw the board in front of him and skated around the park. He had much fun jumping on the railings to grind and flinding slopes to gain speed and try jump over walls.

As the evening twilight decended unpon him Toushiro took a seat on a empty swing. The park was long abandoned by the screaming children and there was nothing but him and silence as he stared into the sky.

_I have the soul of a shinigami captain...Rangiku's former captain..._

_You're head is a storm,boy_

Toushirs's eyes priked.

_Calm, child. You're going to give this town an early winter._

"What you mean?" He whispered.

_A genious yet you don't notice when the weather changes._

Toushiro blinked and looked up. Dark clouds had invaded the blood sky and slowly specks of white began to fall.

"I did that?"

_The heavens are commanded my you're reatsu, _It told him, _It is impressive and basic but dangerious if you do not learn to master it. _

The boy was listening his eyes close. He wanted to find this voice.

* * *

He found himself on a plain of ice. The blizzard was harsh but even though the cold winds swaept though his clothes he couldn't help but find the sensation of it comforting. He had always seen the cold as clean and pure this world was just that. A few dead trees scattered around, a few rocks but all was covered in a thick layer of snow.

"_Who are you?" _He yelled over the raging winds.

_You are not yet ready to know, _The voice called again.

Toushiro focused for a moment running in the direction he thought he heard it.

"_Then what are you?_"

_An extencion of your soul,_

"Toushiro?"

Toushiro stopped and looked round. That voice was Ichigo.

"_Oh, piss off Mr. Kuroaski._" He growled at the disterbence pushing his feet to go faster toward the figure he could see though the storm.

_Your Zampacto._

_

* * *

_

"Earth to Toushiro." Ichigo shook him.

Suddenly his teal eyes shot open and he nearly fell back with how close the subsitue was in front of him.

"W-what're you doing here?" He looked round.

Him, Renji and Rukia were all in their shinigami uniform, stood round with conserned faces.

"We were fighting hollow when we felt you're reatsu flaring." Renji told him.

"Reatsu flaring..." He repeated confused.

"You haven't noticed?" Ichigo stood back.

The boy blinked and looked round. His eyes went wide and he shot from the swing and spun round. The swing set he had just been sat on and the surrounding area was coverd in ice. His eyes shot up and the snow was sill falling heavier than before.

"I-My Reatsu-"

He hadn't taken the Reatsu talk that seriously up until now.

"Calm down," Ichigo out a hand on his shoulder.

"You didn't hurt anyone," Rukia pointed out.

Toushiro gave a pause, "But I could," His eyes went to the sky again, "I have to learn to control this."

_Very good, child._

Toushiro brough his head down and smiled. He shoved Ichigo's hand off his shoulder and turned to face the three.

"You guys can teach me right?"

"Do you think you can do it?" Renji looked sceptical at the boys new found courage.

"I'll keep trying until I do," He replied.

Ichigo smiled and ruffled the white mane even when Tosuhiro tried to push away his hand.

"Ikakku was right when he said about training you." He commented.

"Anyway," Rukia eyed they boy, "Aren't you grounded?"

"Yeah..." He looked down, "I think I'll head home."

"You'll need you're energy for training." Renji told him as the boy threw his board in front of him and rode off.

The skies started to clear and the stars showed their light. The white haired boy smiled.

_I'll work and work until I'm ready to hear you're name._

_With that attitude child, I do not think it will be too long._The great ice dragon spoke like a proud father.

* * *

**authors notes: I do not own bleach or the characters**

**you ever had a story that just started to write itself. yeah. i wasn;t planning on this happening in thsi chapter lol. it just kinda happened as i as writing it...Hyorinmaru did you want to talk to him that badly?... oh well. It's gd and I quite enjoyed writing this chap**

**thanks for reviews :) love hearing from you**


	25. Chapter 25

Child of the Hogyoku

Chapter 25

The three Shigami went back to Ichigo's place. They sat around the table the TV muttering in the background. Ichigo had noticed that both Rukia and Renji kept looking up with smiles.

"What?" He broke the silence and glared at them.

The two looked up from tehir food and blinked.

"What've you two been smiling about?"

"Oh," Rukia smiled again, "It's just watching you and Tosuhiro."

Ichigo's hazel eyes truned confused, "What do you mean?"

"They way you pat him all the time and the way he looks up to you." Renji spoke after swolling.

"You're amused that I act like his father?"

"Well done Ichigo," Rukia shook her head, "So you're not a complete idiot after all."

He gave her a glare and went back to his food.

"Someone had to for him," He muttered actually slightly embaressed, he never meant to take that roll in his life, "Kid needed some guidence."

"You think he'd ever consider being adopteed..." Renji said his head down to his food but his eyes on Ichigo.  
"Hey," Ichigo's head shot up, "I ain't adopting him. I couldn't look after him."  
"It would make it so much easier to protect him if he lived here." Rukia sipped at her tea.

"Either way it's out of the quiestion," Ichigo protested, "I care about the kid but I could never look after him..."

"He'll look after himself," Renji pointed out, "He's an inderpendent kid."

"I know but...adoption...it's a little...perminant isn't it?" Ichigo calmed down.

"Then foster him," Rukia suggested.

"Foster?" Renji blinked not sure on the earthly term.

"Yeah, It's like adoption but only for a small amount of time." She told him.

Renji nodded then looked to Ichigo who sat thinking seriously. Could he really take the respocibility even if it was temporary?

"Oh come on Ichigo," Renji crashed his train of thought, "You've fought battles with the world on you're shoulders and you don't think you can take looking after one little kid."

"I-I guess you're right..." He still didn't seem too convicnced but if it was to help protect him and give Toushiro a better home in the proccess he guessed he could consider it, "I'll phone Taichi. See what he says about it."

Renji glanced at Rukia once more with a questioning look.

"Toushiro's soical worker," She told him and the red head nodded.

* * *

The three of them came in the next day. Ichigo had spoken to Taichi who told him that he can get the paperwork ready for him but in order of it to all work out smoothly they needed Toushiro to agree. Ichigo sat for a while as he tried to think of how he could ask him and jusify his reasons. Toushiro was a smart kid so he'd probably try to find ways of twisting anything he said.

"What do you think I should say to him, Rangiku?" He asked the former Lietenent.

"Hmm.." She thought how she used to ask her captain for something when she was uncirtain what he would say, "Just ask."

Ichigo blinked.

"Just ask him and explain." She told him, "As long as you give him the facts I'm sure he will make the right decision."

Ichigo nodded and looked up at the clock. He wait until lunch.

* * *

The lunch bell rang and Ichigo made his way to the roof. As he predicted they boy was sitting cross legged face out over the town. He went to speak but stoppped.

His reatsu. It was flaring again but not as much as last time.

"Toushiro," He called and walked over.

No reponce. Ichigo leaned round. They boy had his eyes closed again.

"Toushiro." He spoke louder.

His teal eyes opened and he looked round to Ichigo with an annoyed look as his reatsu calmed.

"You always interrupt..." He grumbled.

Ichigo sat by him his gaze quiestionly over the boy.

"Interrupt what?"

"It dosen't matter." The boy shrugged,

"I does, Toushiro," Ichigo pressed, "What was it?"

Toushiro went to talk but stopped, re-thinking his words, "Ichigo..."

"Yeah."

"What's a zanpakutou?"

Ichigo was taken aback a little by the sudden question. They haden't told him about that had they.

"Where's you hear that?" He enquired.

"It doesn'a matter." The words came out again as Toushiro tried to avoid explaining.

It still sounded so crazy to him. It was a voice in my head that won't tell me it's name. Yeah...that's normal...

"You heard a voice didn't you?" Ichigo said quietly.

His teal eyes flicked round wide with suprise.

"Did it tell you it's name?"

The boy shook his head.

"A Zanpakutou is a Shinigami's weapon," Ichigo beagn, "They are not just swords but extencions of the person soul and have their own spirit. When they feel you are ready they tell you their name and share their powers with you so you can both get stronger."

Toushiro gave a slow nod to show he was understanding,

"So, that's why everyone's swords have been diffrent?" He quiestioned.

"Yep," Ichigo nodded.

"So do you know the name of you're Zanpakutou?" He wondered.

"Yeah," Ichigo smiled, "His name is Zangetsu."

_Zangetsu..._

_You recognise it..._

_Yes...vauguly..._

"Anyway, I almost forgot why I cam up here." Ichigo mentaly slapped himself.

"Hmm.." Toushiro looked up.

"I was woundering if you consider being fostered by me?"

At first there was no reaction then it hit him. The boy blinked a few times and shook his head.

"You want to foster me?" He looked disblieveing.

"It'll make it easier for us to protect you and you get out of that home," Ichigo told him, "Everyone wins."

"I guess that makes sense," He looked back out still with confusion clouding his eyes.

"I asked Tiechi about it," Ichigo told him, "He said he'll get the paperwork ready but you need to agree first."

"I-I don't know...don't Renji and Rukia stay at you're place?"

"Yeah but Renji said that he'd sleep on the couch and you can have the spare room." Ichigo replied.

He had it all planned out but didn't expect what he would say next.

"I'm not sure I should leave..."

"What?" Ichigo sat up more, "Why?"

"One of the girls at the home...she'll be really sad if I leave..." The boy said quietly.

"Well...how about you talk to her?" Ichigo suggested, "Take the night to think about it and talk to the girl and tell me you're answer tommorow."

Toushiro gave a nod and Ichigo went to leave.

"Thanks...Ichigo..."

A smile made it's way across the mans face.

"No problem." He said as he left.

* * *

**authors notes: I do not own bleach or the character**

**:) I like'd this chapter. Toushi might get fostered lol but May not gonna want her toushi to leave. and i wonder if anyone can guess why Hyorinmaru recognises Zangetsu's name**

**thank for reviews and still would like to hear from you :)**


	26. Chapter 26

Child of the Hogyoku

Chapter 26

"What he say?" Rangiku clapped.

They sat round the table to Urahara's table. It had become a daily meting place after work for the anti arrancar group but Toushiro was still grounded, well as grounded as he gets so couldn't come.

"He seemed quite up for it when-"

"Told you didn't we?" Renji interupted to be hit in the head by the gingers fist quite quickly, "What!"

"If you'd let me finnsh," He went back to his place, "He seemed up for it when he got over the fact someone actually wanted to foster him but then he said about a girl at the home that'll be sad if he gose."

"So what's going to happen?" Orihime asked.

"He said he talk to her tonight and tell me his answer tomorrow." He told them.

"Well I'm sure the girl will be reasonable," Yoruichi commented, "He really doesn't seem to like being where he is."

"Yeah," Most people could see Ichigo's uncirtainty, he wasn't sure weather he wanted a yes or a no, "I guess so."

"NO!" The young girl screamed.

"But May-"

"No! You're my Toushi!" May's eyes were a burning glare and she had her grip round the white haired boy tighter than he thought possble.

"I'll visit," He found it a mirical he could breath.

"No!"

"May-"

"No!"

He gave a sigh and bent down. She let him go as he went to her hight.

"I'm not going too far," He told her, "I'll still be in town and I promise I'll visit."

"But..." Her arms latched round his neck, "What if you don't come back?"

"May..." He could hear her voice cracking, ther waterworks were comeing.

He looked round his gray amnd apray painted walls, He had to find something he could do or use. Then it hit him.

"Tell you what."

He pried her arms from his neck and walked over to the deak. Pulling the chair back and siddting down he cocked his head for her to come over. With a confused blink in her green eyes shen went over and peered at the surface curiously. He pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote at the top:

'Toushiro Hitsugaya's Promise to May.'

He looked at her.

"Huh?"

"It'll be my writen promise so if I try to get away from you, you can wave this in front of my face and order me." He told her.

A smile came back to her face.

"So," He had his pen ready, "What do you want on it?"

Urahara was suprised to hear his phone ringing that day.

"Hello?"

"Urahara." The boy replied.

"Toushiro," The man smiled, "What can I do for you?"

"Was wondering if I could bring someone round tomorrow?" He replied bluntly.

"Erm...who is this you would want to bring?" The man sat back on his seat.

"She's from the home and she wants to meet you and go over a few thing with Ichigo." He told him.

"Ah, so this is the girl that stopped you from taking up Ichigo's offer,"

"Hmm..." Came a confermation reply.

"Of course, Toushiro," He heard the boy's sigh of relief, "I'm sure ichigo would like to meet this girl anyway."

"Thanks Urahara." He replied and hung up.

"So it's okay?" May asked him.

"Yeah," He nodded.

"Yay!" May jumped up and hugged him.

"Just get her back early," Said one of the cares they had to get permission from.

"I will." He glared back at them.

* * *

**athoirs notes: I do not own bleach or any of the characters bar May**

**A little short but you can forgive me since the flurry of updates before right. And I promise to get the next one up tomorow or...on second thought never take my word for when i'm next gonn update. can never seem to predict it. **

**hmm...what did may put on that contract i wonder :P. You'll find out next chapter.**

**hope you enjoy. love hearing from you :)**


	27. Chapter 27

Child of the Hogyoku

Chapter 27

Toushiro gave his to-be foster father the reason he couldn't give his answer for the moment and Ichigo was left to wonder what this girl was like.

"What's her name?"

"May," Toushiro told him before returning to class.

* * *

When the final bell rang Toushiro went straight to the home and waited for the young girl to arrive. She skipped over beaming at the hooded preteen before ordering,

"Piggyback."

Tosuhiro sighed as one of his promises came into play. Piggybacks whenever she wanted. He bent down and she clambered on.

* * *

The group had called off todays meeting knowing nothing would be get done and some parties would rather stick to business. So at Urahara's shop waited, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji and Rangiku.

"So this is the candy man's shop?" They heard a girly little voice as the door was opened.

"Yeah," They hear Tosuhiro reply, "Urahara!"

"Come though, Toushiro, come though." The shop owner called.

May gave a slight jump of excitement at the new place following Toushiro. The sparkling green eyes peered from behind the boy at the people in the room.

"Which one?" She looked to Toushi.

"The ginger." he replied simply getting a unamuzed glare from Ichigo.

May martched up to the man and inspeacted him. Is began with just looking but she leaned forward and invaded his personal space.

Ichigo completely unphazed simply asked, "You're May?"

She leant back seeming aproving and nodded, "You're Ichi. The one who wants to take my Toushi away."

Ichigo blinked and Toushiro sat on the other end of the room.

"May..."

"But he is." She looked round.

"Just show him why you wanted to see him." Tosuhiro prompted her and she pulled out a piece of paper.

She pushed it straight into the subsitues face and he nearly chocked on it before grabbing hold and bringing it a reasonable disance.

"It's promises," She told him, "You have to sign it before you can have my Toushi."

The other shinigami looked curiously over Ichigo's shoulder.

"One: No matter how much trouble Toushiro is in I will let him visit the home every saturday..." Ichigo read one.

"Yep, He has to." She stressed.

"Two: He must have daily hugs," Rangiku said quickly, "I can do that Lil'May,"

The girl gave a nod.

"Three: May must always know is and when Tosuhiro is going on holiday," Rukia read the next one.

"I had to push on that one," Toushiro told them, "She did say I'm not alowed holidays at all."

"Four," Renji looked down, "The 'candy man', Urahara must give compensation in sweets."

Eyes went to Urahara.

"Has he been giving you his sweeties?" Urahara asked the girl.

She nodded hyperactivly, "Yeah, Can I have more?"

"Well, I guess I have to with that super binding contract." Urahara humured the young girl who clapped.

"And that's it." Ichogo looked flipped the paper round and looked on the back.

"So, it's all okay?" She asked.

"I don't see why not," Ichigo told her as he pulled a pen from his pocket.

"No," She called before it touched the page, "Use this one."

She pulled out a pink gel pen and the man gave a sigh before sighning the contract in the attractive and manly shade of pink.

"Now you may have my Toushi." She picked up the paper and shook his finger.

"Pleasure doing business with you," Ichigo pated her.

"Gosh, May," Urahara said in a fake panic.

"What?" She shot round.

"There's somethign behind you're ear,"

"What? What?" She looked worry as the man's voice wound her up.

"Stay still, stay still. I'll get it," Urahara got up and she winced as his hand went over to her ear.

The others watched quite curiously to what the man would do.

"Oh,"

The suprised tone made May open her eyes and in front of her he heald a cherry red lollypop.

"It was just a lollypop."

She gave a giggle.

"You can have it," He handed it to her and she beamed.

"May..." Came Toushiro's voice.

She glanced between them before she relised, "Thank you mr. candyman."

"Did you have to do one of these?" Ichigo asked the boy as Urahara helped get the wrapping off May's lolly.

"Yeah," He replied, "But mine mainly consisted of piggybacks, drawings and visiting."

"This means you agree right?" Ichigo had to hear it.

Tosuhiro haden't taken his eye from May as he prepared to swallow his pride slightly on this one. For a long time he was the Lone Dragon now it would change.

The shinigami didn't rush him to say it. They knew from his past life the boy struggled to let prople close, let alone let go of one of the few he had.

"Yeah, I agree to be fostered."

* * *

**Authors notes: I do not own bleach or the characters bar May**

**Likle May is a bossy boots lol. Toushi tis getting fostered. Lone Dragon no more. He's skipped his grounding :P. but traning soon and who will do it?**

**thanks for reviws and love to hear from you :)**


	28. Chapter 28

Child of the Hogyoku

Chapter 28

"I never thought you'd let youself be fostered."

"Hmm," Tousiro replied.

He sat on the roof of the home talking into the blue flip phone.

"I am not saying it was the wrong desicion," It was Aizen's smooth voice that poured into his head, "It might have been suspisious if you said no and how much cloer to the enemy can you get."

"Yeah..."

He found it harder and harder to see Ichigo and the others as enemies. He might not mind smashing Yumichia's face in cause the guy was just annoying but everyone else...

"Toushiro?"

"Huh?"

"I think I lost you for a moment there," He heard the mans snicker, "How is _it_?"

It didn'a take much to relise what he was talking about and the boy looked at the object under his bandana.

"The cracks keep getting bigger." He told him, "Is that suposed to happen?"

There was a pause before the lord of Hueco Mundo spoke, "Do not fret, Toushiro"

"Alright..." He really hated the lack of information he gave him.

"I have one last thing to tell you,"

"Yeah?" He pushed aside his annoyance forgotten, suddenly interested again.

"Some arrancars I don't control are displeased as the amount of shinigami presents in Karakura. I want you to be careful." Came the well thought lie.

"So, expect some attacks soon?"

"Exactly. Don't, no matter how well you're training gose get youself killed." He stressed, "You are important to me,"

"I won't I promise," Toushiro replied and smiled, "Ichigo won't let them near me anyway."

"A upside to our plan." Azien replied then hung up.

* * *

"And he believed that?" The fox like grin hardly moved as he spoke.

"Of course," Aizen sat back in his thrown, "He has no reason not to."

"So," He walked to his side eyeing the hogyoku Azien held, "Who will play the part of rebelious Arrancar in this little dance of yours?"

* * *

The boy slipped back into his room and looked round. the walls were painted grey but had many diffrent spray painted decorations all over the place. He smirked as he thought how long it was be until it was all painted over and how quickly the home tried to deney his presents there. He threw himself back on his bed. He was all packed up.

"Toushiro!" Came a call and the boy darted up.

He shook his head as he stood at the top of the stairs. May was atready there trying to lecture the ginger man on how to take care of her Toushi.

"You ahve to be nice and-" She spotted him come down, "Toushi!"

Just as he got down the last step her arms were clammed around him. He openned his mouth to tell her to got off but nothing came out. For once he just let her.

"You all packed up," Ichigo leant round the door.  
"Yeah," He nodded then looked down to May, "I need to go now..."

He could hear her started to sniffle. With a quick though he looked up to Ichigo.  
"Could you take my stuff?"

Ichigo blinked but nodded and took out the small suitcase of possetions and clothes. when he was out of sight the care in teh room watched curiously as Tosuhiro bent down in front of the crying girl. Her large green eyes blinked and the tears dired up when he did the one thing she never expected.

For probably the first time Toushiro hugged May.

He held her tight for a moment before loostening his grip and leaning back, "See you, Saturday."

She beamed and nodded, "I will, Toushi. Be good for Mr. Ichigo."

He nodded and stood up, leaving the horrid home behind.

* * *

"Get out of a week of grounding," Ichigo said as they were in the car, You must be happy."

"That means I have to go back to Urahara's again right?" He asked.

"Yeah, but not to work anymore. To train."

"I don't know weather that is better or worse," He muttered.

Ichigo sniggered, "Well you'll be happy to know it'll be youroichi teaching you,"

"Why would I be happy to know that?" He blinked.

"Think about you're other options, Toushiro." He glanced to him.

A few images flew theough the boys head. Yumichi's 'training': a makeover... Rangiku: shopping. Ikkaku: death.

"Good pont."

* * *

**Authors notes: I do not own bleach or the character bar May**

**Trying to think of who will be the arranrs i use. won't have to make up my own yet? maybe on of the fraccion...harrible'ss...shh okay thoughts coming anyway. Training and the great foster father Ichigo :)**

**love hearing from you**


	29. Chapter 29

Child of the Hogyoku

Chapter 29

Rangiku had traied to make this an excuse to have a party but was out voted.

"I think that's them," Rukia pricked to the sound of the motor.

"Don't make such a big fuss, Rukia," Renji looked at her glanced from teh TV, "You'll freak him out."

"Oh come on," She shook her head, "Don't tell me you're not kinda curious to get to know him better. To be able to watch someone with Head-Captain class potental develop and even have a part of teaching him."

Renji said nothing. It would be a bog fat lie if he deined it. Toushiro Hitsugaya may not have been the most powerful capatin but was probably the most important. He was a bright beacon for the future of the Soul Sociaty and it was no secret to say that if his powers were to develop as they were he would have been in line for the head-captain's title. Then a thought ocured to the red head.

"Are we gonna have to help look after him?"

Rukia gave a giggle, "Well if I can gudge Ichigo's parenting skills on his own father..."

"And this is home, Toushiro." Ichigo said as he walked through the door carrying the boy's suitcase.

He put in one of the rooms they passed before they came to the main room of the large two bedroomed flat.

"Welcome Toushiro," Rukia gave a friendly smile from the dining table.

"What she said," Renji looked over his shoulder from the couch.

"You know Renji and Rukia,"

"Yeah," Toushrio watched as Ichigo went to the kictchen.

Rukia had to give a giggle. It was cute. He stood at the end of the hallway not sure what to do with himself. His eyes glanced round but he couldn't beging himself to relax.

"You hungry, Toushiro," Ichigo called.

"No." He called back.

Renji finally took some pity on thelost boy, "Come watch some TV with me." he cocked his head.

"'Kay." He spoke uncirtaintly as he went over and sat on the other end of the couch to the man.

_He'll get used to it._ Rukia smiled before going back to work on her report.

* * *

"I wanted to throw him a party..." Rangiku sulked.

"He needs to get used to living in a new place with new people," Oirhime said for about the fifth time as she handed Rangiku her homemade snack.

"I know, I know." She grumbled kinda jelous of Ichigo really, She'd love to be in his shoes right now.

"Say...Rangiku?" Orihime said warily.

"Hmmm..." Her icy eyes looked at her curiously.

"I wasn't sure how I could ask about this but...I heard there was something strange about Toushiro's death," She looked away, "I didn't want to ask before but now that...well..."

"There was," She came in, "I understand why you never asked but I guess it's information that should be shared now."

Orihime's full attention truned to Rangiku as the strawberry blond began.

"Captain fought and defeated the third espada. I was luckly they the Head-Captain intervined with my battle when he did or I wouldn't have been able to finnsh her off when she escaped. She was pretty weakened by Captain's attack but nearly caught him off guard.

Anyway, After the esparda were defeated we turned to Azien as he escaped from the flame prision. Captain had a lot of reason to hate Azien and was quick to attack him but woking together they seemed to get the upper hand but Azien got a hard blow and he was out the battle from then on."

"And he died there?" Orihime blinked, there seemed nothing strange about that.

"Well, he died due to not being healed as he insisted otehr be healed before him but I was sure that wound was something he could get back up from. My Captain had very good indurance but he didn't. And when he was examined it seemed the more fatal wound was diffrent to the one that was delt by Azien and one that no one remeber him getting."

"That it a little strange." Orihime put it lightly.

"The only explenation was that it happened under illusion so no one could notice but Ichigo could clearly see he was still fighting Aizen so we just don't know how it happened."

There was silence as Orihime proccessed it, "Maybe...He'll remeber what happened at some point."

"I don't know if I want him to remeber that much," Rangiku said honestly, "Captain's life wasn't exactally happy rainbows."

Orihime gave a giggle, "I guess you're right,"

"Now put the movie on girl" The bust captain ordered.

"Alright, Alright." Orihime got up and put on the girlish movie.

* * *

**author notes: I do not own bleach or the characters**

**details on toushi's death bam bam baaaaaaaaaa! sorry abotu the wait i've had essays and a show but hopefuly I'll be abel to update more now**

**thanks for you're feedback. Love to hear more :)**


	30. Chapter 30

Child of the Hogyoku

Chapter 30

He didn't dream of the dragon. He wished he did. He'd like to dream anything but that nighmare.

"Toushiro?" He heard Ichigo call.

He rubbed his eyes before looking to the clock. The door was softly opened and the ginger's head poked through.

"You're up?" He blinked.

"New bed." The boy replied, already dressed and sitting with his back on the wall.

Ichigo gave a nod looking over the boy before getting out the way of the door.

"Need to get some breakfast before school Toushiro."

Toushiro followed him out.

"Did you sleep alright, Toushiro?" Rukia asked as he came in the kitchen.

Rukia had become obsessed with making pankaes lately. She loved to watch people flip the and became determind to master it herself so she made any excuse to make them. She slipped a couple onto a plate and put it in front of the boy.

"Yeah, Alright. Thanks." He gingerly at down.

"First traning session today," Renji gulped one down, "Gonna need that food."

"I know this probably sounds a bit stupid but...What will I be learning exactally?"

"Well if we know Youroichi the fist think you'll learn if flash step," Ichigo sat by him with his own plate of pancakes.

"And then probably Kido to help focus you're reatsu and bring it under control." Rukia added.

He nodded not bothering to ask more. He'd find out when he got there.

* * *

He found himself later that day walking to Urahara's with the others. Honestly the thought of this training was begining to daunt him. Moving at the speeds that Youroichi did. How was he sposed to do that? And Kido. What was Kido? No on had really told him. And to think he'd probably mastered all this before and to them it was re-teaching. Would they expect more of him?

_You think too much child?_

_But-_

_Do not worry yourself on weather you can or can't. Just do it._

The boy let out a sighand mentaly nodded,

"You alright, Toushiro?" Rangiku looked back.

"Yeah." He looked up.

* * *

"Boo!" The cat woman apeared infront of him.

"Wah!" He almost fell on his butt but manged to keep on his feet.

Yoruoichi giggled, "You ready?"

"Well, er..."

He jolted back when she beant her face right in front of him.

"Ichigo said you were quite eager to do this."

"Well...," He shook his head, shaking away doubts, "I'm ready."

A smile formed on her lips and she grabbed his wrist, "That's more like it."

She dragged him through the shop and to the large trap door.

"Down there's were we're gonna train,"

The boy's eyes went wide when he saw how far down it actualy went and made his way down the ladder.

"The rest of you will stay up here for a bit," Urahara stopped the Shinigami that went to follow.

Giving a sigh they turned round.

* * *

"This is...HUGE!" He yelled just to see if he'd get an echo back.

Yoruoichi giggled as the boy hear himself call back.

"What is this like the whole of the town underground?"

"You'd have to ask Kiske," Yoruichi replied, "But now we get down to business."

"Right," He nodded and got himself over how huge the place was.

"Ichigo told me you've heard you're Zanpakutou but don't know it's name, correct?" She said quizingly.

Toushiro nodded.

"Right," She though therough her head.

The training would have to be a bit nicer than when she had put most other through. She clapped her hands together.

"Flash step."

* * *

**Authors notes: I do not own bleach or the characters**

**Didn't get meany reviews for the last chapter :(. Oh well, I write cause it'd fun and I'm not gonna blackmail for review. **

**sorry for the biiig slip in spelling and stuff I will try watch it more now I just got soo lazy with the other chapters**


	31. Chapter 31

Child of the Hogyoku

Chapter 31

"Flash step." Yoruoichi demonstrated by flash stepping behind him, "A technique Shingami use to move at fast speeds." She flash stepped again and Toushiro's eyes shot round to where he heard her land, "This obviously makes the target hard to track, but if you can master it youself you get used to the speed." Once more she flash stepped to anoterh loaction, "And will be able to track me."

"So that's my target?" He seemed to prepare himself.

"Yes..." Yoruoichi watched curiously as he tried to attempt it without instruction.

Tosuhiro had been thinking on the way how flash step would work. It had to be something to do with Reatsu, right? That's how Shingami worked. Yoruichi blinked. Yes it was easily trackable and in most's eyes a bit pathetic but he did it. Although there was one main problem. When he landed he skidded and as he skidded Ice apeared. The cat woman shook her head.

"You're not meant to use you're own reatsu," She told him,

He looked up confused.

"It would be a waist of power in a battle when Flash step takes so little reatsu to be acomplised."

His quite proud smile faded, "So what am I suposed to use for it?"

"In the world of the living this will be a challange but the spirt particals in the air." She told him.

"Spirt particals..."

"You can feel them right?" She walked over, "They're everywhere, drifting."

He closed his eyes a moment. He'd always been able to feel them so it had become so normal, he had to think before he could really know they were there.

"Yeah."

"You have to use those. Move them and solidify them." She thought a moment, "Use you're senses and watch me okay?"

He kept his eyes closed and nodded. Yoruoichi slowed her flash step so the boy could follow it better and looked at him afterwards. He opened his eyes and seemed to have a bit more understanding.

"So you get how it-"

She was stopped mid sentence though pure shock. Her yellow eyes followed his flash step to the top of a rock where he landed a bit shaky.

"Like that?" He truned.

She shook it off and nodded, "Exactally like that." _Guess he wasn't a genious for nothing._

_And you were panicking child._

The smile that apeared on his lips just looked like it was from his achievment.

"Do it a few more times?" She told him, "Get the hang of it."

He nodded and went back and forth from two spots sometimes nealry slipping over. There was one time he did it and it was diffrent. Yoruoichi watched more closely and after a few more flash steps the other technique was used again.

_That's not flash step, _She thought consered, _I've seen that before but I can't place it..._

"Doing well then Toushiro." She was knocked from her thoughs at the voice of the orange haired man.

Toushiro stopped and flash stepped over and next thing he knew the busty strawberry blond was on him.

"Once a day," She sang before he could tell her to get off.

She didn't toutour him for too long and got off.

"That was quick kid," Ikkaku commented.  
"Don't call me a kid," Tosuhiro glared at him still wondering why people giggled when he said that.

"Would anyone like to help me," Yoruichi got a fun idea, "I think to help Toushiro get the hang of flash step it calls for a game of flash step tag."

Toushrio looked at her dissaprovingly at the childish game.

"Not if you're playing miss. Yoruichi," Rukia put her hands up, "No offence."

"Oh I won't play don't worry," She laughed, "I know I'd kick all you're butts and besides I need to watch him for improvements."

"Guess it'll be a bit of fun," Ichigo's hand landed in Toushiro head and even though the pre-teen looked aonnyed he didn't bother to try get it off.

"Oh, I want to play!" Rangiku jumped up.

"Ichigo, Rangiku, Rukia, Renji," She lent round and looekd at the other two shiniagmi.

"I'd rather not take part in the childish game," Yumichika went a sat a distance away.

"Might be a bit of fun," Ikakku looked round.

Yoruichi Flash steped to a vantage point and declared, "Ichigo's it!"

"What?" Ichigo couldn't process as everyone else vacated from his presents, "Crap."

After Ikkaku being kicked out of the game for beng too rough and a argument from Ichigo and Renji they actually had a bit of fun and Toushiro began to get used to tracking and moving at that speed although Yoruichi still noticed a few times he would use the other technique.

"Alright," She stoped them just as Ichigo was about to get the white haired boy so instead he grabbed his hood and yanked him back.

He fell straight back but Ichigo stopped him before he landed in his butt. He gave a playful glare as he spushed himself from the orange haired man.

"I think we should move on," The cat woman jumped down.

"Already?" Toushiro blinked.

"You pick things up fast" she stated, "Time for kido."

"Maybe we should make this one short," Ichigo said, "It's getting late."

"Hmm..." The trainer looked a bit diserpointed, "Alright then, just an expelnation demonstration."

"Can I suggest Ichigo that you listen to this too," Urahara walked over.

Ichigo pulled a sour face.

"Everyone knows he won't want to learn with Toushiro cause Toushiro will pick it up faster than him." Rukia commented lightly.

"Hey!" Ichigo glared at her.

Toushiro laughed and Ichigo's glare turned to the boy who soon quietend down.

"I believe you'd be better suited for this Rukia?" Yellow eyes fell on the petit Shingami.

Toushiro looked confused.

"Although I know Kido, Lietenet Kutchi is probably has a batter understanding."

"Better than the captains?" He looked as Rangiku and Renji looked away, Renji awardly and Rangiku innocently.

"I'm flattered Youroichi," Rukia stepped forward, "You better listen too Ichigo."

"Whatever." he said childishly.

"Kido chanels you're restsu to cast spells. There are two type of spells. Bakudo, thes are binding and defencive spells and Hado which are offencive. I will show you a simple hado that is learned by most in the shingami academy." She told mostly Toushiro.

"Watch with you're eyes and senses," Yoruichi reminded him.

Toushiro nodded and turned his attention abck to Rukia.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium," Toushiro blinked at how strange the verse was but could feel how it helped to focus her restsu and how a ball of red apeared before her palm, "the sea barrier surges, march on to the south. Hado number 31: Shakkaho!"

The kido fired and obliterated a rock.

"Getsuga Tensho would do more than that," Ichigo muttered.

Toushiro was busy thinking.

"And that's home time I believe," Urahara walked over and held out a book to the boy, "Homework."

"I want you to have a few incantations memorised for next time," Yoruichi told him.

They boy scowled but took the kido book.

"Come on then Toushiro," Ichigo started leading out, "You gotta be hungry after that."

"Just a bit," He muttered and went after him.

* * *

**Authors notes: I do not own bleach or the characters**

**yay flash step tag :P fun fun. anywa hope u like and can't really think about what to say other than i'm slightly annoyed that my internet is being bi-polar at the moment. so yeah hope it gets better at some ponit.**

**thank you for the reviews :) **


	32. Chapter 32

Child of the Hogyoku

Chapter 32

_You did do well,_

Toushiro stood in the ice plain once more. He could see the dragon on the horisen but even if he ran for it'd always just seem to get futher away. He walked instead though, not wanting to just stand in one place.

"So can I know you're name now, dragon?" He asked.

He heard a soft chuckle, _Not yet child, not yet._

**Eager isn't he?**

Toushiro pricked up and looked over his shoulder.

"Another?"

The other voice was more like his but had a harsh quiality. The laugh that fillled the air was sharp and rasping only comparable to a blade.

_Ignore it child, _The dragon sounded unusually serious.

Toushiro had stopped walking in Hyorinmaru's direction looking back on where the voice had come from.

**Did you really think he would? Pretty stupid aren't ya?**

"What're you then?" Toushiro asked it curiously.

_Toushiro!_

He looked over to the sillotte shocked. He'd never used his name before.

**The old dragon dosen't like me. You see we're clashing parts of you're soul.**

"Clashing parts? He looked between the two directions, "Zampactou, shinigami ablity and..."

**You got it kid.**

He opened his eyes to the real world. To his room.

"Hollow..."

"Dinner Toushiro!" He heard from outside.

"Coming!"

* * *

It'd even slipped Toushiro's mind but the harsh reminder came when a hard pressure fell over the town. After school and on their way to Urahara's the shinagmi were already grouped. Toushiro flipped his phone.

"Arrancars, five of them," He spoke.

"Everyone knows the plan," Rangiku looked round.

The group nodded.

"Alright. C'mon Toushiro." The boy nodded and flash stepped off with the tenth squad captain.

The plan was set and the group split off into four groups. Ichigo and Rukia, Ikkaku and Yumichika, Renji formed a team on his own and Rangiku's priority was Toushiro's protection.

Ichigo had fought to get that role himself but it was pointed out that Zangetsu wasn't exactally made for protection when Haineko was more suited for the job.

* * *

His flashstep could just about keep up with her as the headed the direction of Urahara's.

"Wait," She abruptly stopped.

She grabbed the white haired boy and got out the way quickly as a red beam shot passed them.

"I've been waiting to see you again, bitch." Rangiku recognised the voice of the particualar Arancar and got to her feet smileing reassuringly at Toushiro before taking a defence stance.

"So sadly the world wasn't rid of you're ugly face last time," She smirked to the shadow that came through the smoke.

"You're gonna die for killing Haribel," As the arancar became clearer her odd eyes bured with fury at the starwberry blond, "Both of you are."

The dark blue haired, Apache pulled put her rounded spiked weapons.

"I'm afraid you're not going to get close." Rangiku took a few steps forward as she drew Hianeko.

Toushiro got to his feet ready to move if needed.

"Die!" She darted forward.

"Growl," Dust spread around ushering Tosuhiro back to back with Rangiku, "Haineko!"

Apache was blocked and countered by the dust having to jump back with a cut now down her arm.

"What makes you think you can fight me all alone when I was able to hold my own against three of you." Ragiku never lost eye contact.

The horned Aranccar had many failed attempts to get at her but Rangiku haden't risen to Captain for nothing. She skidded back for the tenth time screming with rage she went at the busty woman again.

"Rangiku!" Toushiro yelled as he spotted another out the corner of his eye.

The second attacker was fast, Rangiku hardly had time to regester. The small blade sliced harshly though the captain's stomach and she fell back almost straight onto the boy. Toushiro tried to lower her down gently but was panicking so he nearly dropped her.

"Rangiku!"

"Run," She told him trying to get up.

With panic striken teal eyes the boy looked at the deep wound then to the two arancars. If he left she'd die.

"Ggio!" Apatche roared at the tigre like arrancar.

"What?" He shrugged his golden eyes turning to them, "Damn, She's still alive."

The dust had gathered back into a sword and Toushiro was left defenceless.

"Run, Toushiro." She told him again.

"But-"  
"Run!"

_I can't let them just kill her._

"Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini. Look upon yourself with horror," He started muttering.

"No! Run!" Rangiku yelled.

"The I'll finnsih it," Apache ran at them.

Toushiro pulled himself to his feet, "The claw out your own throat. Bakudo number nine," He held two fingers infront of him to help consentrate the spell, "geki!"

Apatche was frozen mid charge covered in a red light.

"You underestimate him," Ggio looked over a bit more calmly readying himself as the boy began to mumbled again.

"Ye lord. Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man."

Rangiku tried to despretly push herself up and the blue flames beagn to form in the child's hands, _It's only 33. It won't be enough._

"On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus."

The icy eyes of the captain went wide, _He can't do that yet, can he?_

Toushiro had to cloes his eyes as the bakuto on Apache weakened.

"In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens," spreading out both flaming palms he aimed at Ggio, "Hado number 63 Soren Sokatsui!"

It spiraled a little out of control as it blasted Ggio, Apache, Rangiku and himself back. Coughing Rangiku shifted herself to sit up.

"Toushiro!" She yelled into the cloud of smoke.

She sighed in relief to hear the young boy's coughs but could also hear the shifting of the two Arancar.

"Hianeko." She breathed.

The dust was camofaughed in the smoke flinding it's way the thr targets. Apatche growling as she got up was soon silenced by a fatel blow. Ggio would not be taken down so easily and his eyes narrowed that she though such a cowardly attack would. He sonidoed over to the weakened captain and grabbed her throut.

"Don't underestimate me." He knocked Hianeko from her hand.

"No!" Toushiro saw as the smoke began to clear.

Blood dripping, Rangiku found to hard to move as is.

_I can't let this happen!_

The world seemed to stop that moment. He felt the wind pick up and with a flash before him, tall and proud was the magnificant dragon.

_Then we shall not let it._

"W-What?" His eyes were wide.

_You shall wield my power. You are ready to know my name._

"You're name..."

_I reign over the frosted heavens. I am Hyorinmaru!_

_

* * *

_

**Authors notes: I do not on bleach or the characters**

**sorry to those who like Apache. and thank to the person who suggested using Ggio. I like him. he's cool. anyway. OMG Rangiku! I don't think I'm alowed to let her die anyway. I have a firend who would prbs muder me if I let her die lol.**

**anyway hope you like probs one of my longest chapters yet and that for you're reviews :) **


	33. Chapter 33

Child of the Hogyoku

Chapter 33

"Run!" Rangiku screamed at the boy but he didn't move his eyes glued to the scene.

"It seems he wants to watch you die," The piercing yellow eyes of the Arrancar shifted back to his prey.

He bought the dagger like blade up to finnish her off with a stab to the heart but was stopped by a powerful reatsu.

"Reign over the frost heavens,"

"What did he just...?" Rangiku couldn't particually believe her ears.

Ggio threw her aside as the skies turned dark and the boy raised his hand to the heavens. The storm picked up as a blade began to apear completely covered in ice and hovering just above his reach.

"Hyorinmaru!"

His eyes glowed the colour of ice and the blade fell into his hand cracking to reaveal the long blue handle and four pointed star guard. He brought it down and gripped it with both hands. His white hair blew around wildly but nothing compared to the feiceness in his eyes.

"You won't hurt her," He stated.

"Seems I'll have to deal with you first then," Ggio brough up his blade ready.

_What do I do?_ He didn't let his uncirtantly show in front of the Arancar.

_Stay calm and do as I say. _Hyorinmaru told him.

Toushiro nodded and Ggio charged.

_Get behind him!_

Toushrio flash stepped before the blade could touch him

_Swing and leand me you're power._

As he landed from the flash step she swung round at him, "Hyorinmaru!"

He felt the pull on him as the dragon roaring through his heart. His blade covered in ice and shot off in the shape of a dragon. Ggio was blasted back soon stuck in an glacier.

It left Toushiro struggling to breath. He gasped for air feeling like he'd run 100 miles. He looked over to the strawberry blond who was still trying to get up and go to the exausted boy.

"Toushiro." With a last push she managed to ger herself up as he staggered but she coudln't keep herself up.

As the ground got closer again she was suprised to me caught.

"You two had it rough,"

She looked up to the red head that held her up, "Renji?"

"Who else?" He simply replied.

Toushiro found himself in a similar postion but he didn't need to look up to know who had caught him.

"Hyorinmaru." he breathed,

"What?" Ichigo didn't really hear as he shifted Toushiro round to sit on his lap.

"That dragon...My Zampaktou," He pulled the blade closer as he leant on the orange haired shinigami, "Hyorinmaru."

Ichigo smiled. The look of Toushiro's face was full of pride and joy, almost like he'd found a long lost friend.

"You did well Toushiro," he told him as his teal eyes slowly slipped shut, "Are you alright Rangiku?"

"Been better," She said lightly her eyes shifting to Hyorinmaru's wielder shaking her head and smileing, "Shouldn't have expected less when I told him to run..."

* * *

Annoyingly in the destraction the Ggio had gotten out the ice and escaped back to hueco mundo cursing at his defeat. But his job was done even if he felt defeated.

Once Rangiku was healed enough to walk most of the group went to Urahara's to report on their battles but Ichigo had decided it would be better if he took Toushiro home. He got the boy onto his back and went to pick up Hyorinmaru but the blade shattered into pieces of ice at his touch. There was no reaction from the unconscious boy so he simply left it.

They walked through the street and Ichigo chuckled to himself.

"We're gonna have to work on how much power you use if you're gonna end up like this after every battle."

_Ichigo_

Ichigo pricked at the old mans voice.

_Haven't heard from you in a while ol'man._

He was suprised to find his surounding begin to change. The skyscrapers reached before him as he stood in his lopsided world.  
"What's going on Zangetsu?" He asked curiously wondering why Toushiro was still on his back if he was in his inner world.

_Hyorinmaru wishes to speak_. His Zampactou informed him.

Ichigo blinked. What couldn't wait?

"Alright."

Toushiro shifted as the great dragon came down from the sky in a flash of lightening. Ichigo paused to take in the sight. Yes he'd seen Hyorinmaru before but he had to admit he was one pretty impressive looking Zampakutou.

"Hyorinmaru," He nodded repectfully to the dragon.

**Ichigo Kurasaki, **He replied seeming quite wary, **thank you for accepting me in you're inner world.**

"No problem," Ichigo shrugged inidvertently disterbing Toushiro slightly.

_Why have you come, Hyorinmaru?_ Zangetsu was quick to ask.

**I do not know why I feel I can trust you but I know my Master and I know he will not pass this on for me.**

Ichigo truned his attention back to the dragon.

**I believe there is something wrong with my master's soul.**

"With his soul?" he glanced to the white crowned boy before going back to Hyorinmaru.

Zangetsu looked over the child, _I think I know what you are talking about._

"What're you two talking about?" Ichigo looked between them.

_The child learned the name of his Zampactou. His soul should no longer be human._Zangetsu told him.

**I over looked it for a while thinking things would change when he learned my name but his soul has remaind human.**

"Remained human?" Ichigo looked confused.

He still saw himself as human but in soul Toushiro was still human and with a zampakutou. How?

**I did not now where to turn. I cannot place were I recognise you from and why I trust you to keep my master safe. **The dragon was still quite perplexed by this fact.

_This is not the fist time you have called out for help Hyorinmaru,_ Zangetsu told him.

"Yeah," Ichigo frowned at the sight he had seen between the two acadamey students, "In Tosuhiro's past life you and Zangetsu resernated and you showed me some of Toushiro's passed asking me to save him."

**Then I can trust you to do so again.**

The dragon shattered and Ichigo opened his eyes to the streets of karakura. He bagan walking again glancing back to Toushiro. He was probably oblivious to what Hyorinmaru was talking about.

_Guess I'll have to speak to Urahara if i want any answers._

That could wait until tommorow. Ichigo was tired and Toushiro was still out cold so he continused on his way home.

* * *

Rukia and Renji came in a bit later and were stopped by the sight they saw before them. Ichigo practically passed out on the sofa. Toushiro was resting on his chest a clump of shingami uniform in his fist as Ichigo helf him protectively.

"Where's a camera when you need one," Rukia muttered.

"Whatever," Renji tried not to find it cute, "I'm taking his bed tonight then."

* * *

**Authors notes: I do not own bleach or the characters**

**yay Ggio lives. I didn;t want to kill him he's too damn cool. i wasn't very good at describing the last bit but hey thought i'd end it on a nice image. **

**omg there is something wrong with toushi'd soul. i wonder what's causing the *cough cough* Hyogyku *cough cough* In case you forgot about it. it has been a while since i menationed it. **

**thanks for you're reviews and i'm going to have to slap myself if i ignore my other story much longer so i'm not going to update again until i've updated that. sorry but thanks :)**


	34. Chapter 34

Child of the Hogyoku

Chapter 34

It was the first time in a long time Toushiro had slept peacefully. It was hard for him to feel threatened or afraid when Ichigo's restsu surrounded him. He felt safe. And who wouldn't with a dragon now behind him and a man capable of cutting the moon watching over him.

Although this sense of peace was rudely brought to an end.

Renji stood over the sofa evily a pot in one hand and a wooden spoon in the other. Rukia glanced from the kitchen thinking a moment before it really regestered. She truned but only got to the door when the loud bang echoed through the apartment.

Both pair's of eyes shot opened and as Ichigo shot up the white haired boy crahsed to the ground.

"Renji!" Rukia yelled considering now they were up.

"What they needed to get up?" He shrugged but was soon takled to the ground by a furious Ichigo.

"You damn pineapple!"

Rukia shook her head as the two began to wresle glad that they had learned to mind their lanugae a bit more round Tosuhiro. She went round the sofa to see he was still regestering what just happened.

"You wanna come get some food?" She asked.

He rubbed his head and nodded following her into the kictchen. She slipped some of the pancakes onto two plates and sat at the table with him. It had become normal that Renji and Ichigo would fight so much so he just ate like the struggles and bangs in the other room weren't happening.

"Are you alright after yesterday?" She enquired.

She could hardly believe her ears when Rangiku told them that not ownly had he achived his shikai but casted a level 60 kido right after a bakutou.

"Fine," He muttered into his food.

That was a lie. Yes he'd just woke up but he looked tired and drained like he haden't slept. She stopped herself from pushing too much though. He was as bad as Ichigo for admitting when their was something wrong. The two others came in after agreeing a draw and since they missed pancakes were forced make make a bowel of cereal.

"How you feelin Toushiro?" Renji sat down.

"Better if you didn't wake me up." He glared.

Renji put his hands up, "If I didn't you were gonna be late for school."

Toushiro went back to his pancakes muttering something about pointless school.

* * *

Yes schol was as pointless and boring as he expected. He truned his head to the window.

_Hyorinmaru?_

_Yes, _The dragon replied.

_What happened to that sword I used? I mean, you still seem fine and the shinigami carry-_

_How many do you think would ignore I child with a sword?_

_...good point... _He had to admit he looked strange enough as it was, having a sword would probably make that 10 time worse.

_Do not fret child. It is you're when you need it. All you much do it call my name._

"Hitsugaya!" The teacher snapped.

Hyorinmaru gave an amuzed chuckle as Tosuhiro looked at the teacher calmly.

"Read the next bit." She ordered.

With a sigh he stood up with the book.

* * *

After school they waited at a corner. It was the corner where Rangiku and Orihime parted so obviously the spent about two hours talking to each other before they could move on. Toushiro stared vacantly up into the sky.

Was it colder?

He looked round before looking back up to the sky. His eyes went wide, an arrancar. She was tall standing in the air her bright blond hair blowing in the gust. Her mask coverd her mouth and gave a chill up Toushiro's spine. It was too much like a shark. She pulled up the broad, hollowed bade back and it began to glow a powerful gold.

"Ola Azul."

Toushiro took a step back straighed into the arms of Rangiku.

"Huh?" He looked round and them up at the sky.

She was gone. Nothing was left but a drifting cloud.

Rangiku titled her head at how tense he had just felt.

"You okay Toushiro?" She asked leaning her head round.

"Yeah," He shook his head, _I'm seeing things,_ "I'm fine Matsumoto."

"Okay then," She released him and stood to catch up with the others but then something hit her and she shot round to face him again, "You called me Matsumoto."

He looked up at her confused, "Yeah, Why?"

"You don't usually," She studied him caerfully.

"Oh...sorry," He shrugged and walked passed her.

She watched him go passed a smiled forming on her lips before she caught up.

* * *

It wasn't long later they were at Urahara's. Toushiro was quickly taken to the training area by Youroichi and after a small talk the others went down too.

"Not going to watch Ichigo," Urahara glanced at the unmoving man as he sat staring into his empty cup..

"I need to talk to you about something," He waited until the others were out the room, not wanting to worry them until he knew what was going on.

He took a moment to read Ichigo's face before taking a seat again. Putting his fan on the table Urahara looked up.

"Sounds like you've descovered something."

Ichigo nodded, "After Toushiro passed out yesterday and I was taking him home I was contacted by Hyorinmaru,"

He saw the interest in the other man perk up,

"He told me that even though Toushiro has now achived his shikai he is, in soul, human. I was wondering-"

"How it's possible? A definition on what it is to be human in soul?" He predicted.

"Just get on with it," Ichigo's paitence was low,

"Alright, alright," Urahara put his hands up then took a breath, "What it means to be human rather that a alive shinigami is that a human still has a completely stable balance between Hollow and Shingami."

"But what about Vizards and Arrancars?" He quiestioned.

"Athough their souls are closer to this stage their soul is still leaning in favor of one or another. Arrancars lean to the hollow side and Vizard to Shinigami."

He paused to let him take that it before turning the conversation a bit more serious.

"You realise Ichigo that if he growing stronger as a shinigami to keep him human..."

"His hollow..." It hit him.

"It is likely he is aware of the present of the hollow in his soul but maybe sees no threat in it. It's probably not even trying to take over if there is that much of a balance." He said to reassure him.

It didn't work however. Ichigo knew an inner hollow was nothing but bad. Yes, his Vizard powers were useful but the hollow that came with it and what he had to go though to master it.

**Taking after you, isn't me king?**

His hazel eyes narrowed for a moment before looking back to Urahara.

"And...the cause would be the same as what made him like he is right?"

Urahara nodded, "The Hogyoku."

Growling in frustration and running a hand through the orange forest Ichigo had yet another reason to hate Aizen.

"Why do you think he's doing this?"

"An experimant? He may simply be wondering what happens but he has been quiet for far too long for that to be the case." He stood up.

"You're thought of another reason haven't you?" Ichigo knew the blond mans tricks.

He sighed as he was about to escape into his little lab and looked over his shoulder.

"You've gotten smarter Ichigo and yes. I've actually thought of two." He replied simply "And are you gonna tell me?" He was loosing is paitence with the former captain of squad twelves tricks.

"I believe,"

Ichigo forze. He was actually gooign to tell him?

"That he is either creating a weapon out of the boy or, creating a second Hyogyku."

* * *

**Authors notes: I do not own bleach or the characters.**

**sorry. Thsi would have been up earlier if it wason't for my determination to complete final fantasy 13. Hope ^^ need hugs, lots of them cause he is Nero's (from dmc4) cute ikle brother.**

**anyway i don't like how thic chapter chops and changes location so much but hey I guess it had to be done. **

**hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews.**


	35. Chapter 35

Child of the Hogyoku

Chapter 35

"Alright," Yoruichi said with her cat-like grin, "You learned you're zampactou's name. You realise that should mean you already have the blade."

Toushiro just nodded, "Hyorinmaru said he'd look after it," He told her, "He'll give it to me if I ask for it."  
"Then I suggest you ask him for it so we can get started," Her eyes turned to the group, "Who's going to be a sparing partner for me?"

Ikkaku stood without hesitation.

"I don't know," Rangiku eyed him, "Aren't you gonne be a bit rough?"

"Well the enemy ain't gonna be nice to him," He replied walking over, "And I'm technecally you're kendo teacher."

"Alright," Yoruichi nodded, "Toushiro."

He shifted slightly under the expectant gazes as he outstreached his hand.

"Hyorinmaru,"

Like last time the blade was pure ice until his hand clamped round it and the dragon's blade shone though. A small smile formed on the childs face as he flet the familiar and calming presents in the sword pullng it in front to a messy stance.

* * *

"How...would he be making him...making a second...?" Ichigo didn't know which to ask about.

"It took years to make the first hogyoku," Urahara began, "Gaining the materails and putting them together but the main thing it needed was to develope. To do this it needed to be in contact with a strong soul that it could develope along side for a number of years."

"So, that could work with Toushiro?" He asked.

Urahara nodded, "I created the soul to use to make sure that it would fit the critera but sadly the Hogyoku began to pull too much power and it died."

Ichigo's eyes went wide, "W-WHat? Will that happen to Toushiro?"

"Calm down Ichigo," The shop owner smiled, "I don't believe this will happen to little Toushiro, in fact this is where my second theroy comes in. I have reason to believe the soul of Toushiro Hitsugaya would be more compatable with the Hogyoku than most others."

"More compatable?"

"The power he had at the age he was the young captain intrined me," Urahara explained, "I descovered something I'm sure Aizen was already aware of. Toushiro Hitsugaya's soul was brought to the soul the same night I left with the Hogyoku. The Hogyoku, at the time, wasn't comepletely dormant as I had not long tried to use it and I believe Toushiro's soul got affect by it's power."

"Causeing him...to become who he was?" Ichigo said slowly.

Urahara nodded quite impressed he'd followed, "Using his soul, one that has already been exposed to the hogyoku should make his compatable with it and well...I'm not sure that would lead to myself."

Ichigo was quiet. That was a lot of information at once. A lot of _worrying _information at once. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Dose that mean Aizen targeted him?" He thought aloud, "Targeted him to kill in the last battle so he could use his rencarnation?"

"I wouldn't put it passed him," Urahara agreed.

"And that would also mean he had the...a Hogoyku?"

Urahara again nodded, "But weather he knows about it or not is another question. Aizen could have put it in his soul, much like I did to Rukia." He gave a apologetic look for a moment at the menation before carring on, "He was missing for a month when he was younger."

"Hmm..." Ichigo fell into deep thought.

"Think about it while we watch him training," Urahara snapped him out of it, "He'll start to wonder where you are if we take much longer,"

"Yeah," He nodded ad followed the man down.

Toushiro flashed a smile when he saw him come down only to be knocked to the ground by Ikkaku.

"Don't get destracted," Yoruichi called down from the perch were she watched.

Ichigo lost himself in his thought as he watched the child train. The new foster father now had a lot to worry about. First was the thought of a inner hollow. Something that could counter the magestic form of the boy's zampactou.

Then simply the thought that he was in tha palm of Aizen's hand. Although he was unaware of just how much he was in the mans grasp it still made the young man's stomach turn at the thought that thing were going exactlly the way that puppet master of a man had planned it.

"Alirght," Yoruoichi interupted jumping down.

Ikakku relaxed his stance sheathing his sword. Toushiro, trying to get his breath back leant of Hyorinmaru for a few moments before pushing himself up and letting the blade shatter to daimond dust.

"We'll work on you're kido next time," She told the boy who nodded, "And thank you for the assistance Madrame."

"No problem," He looked down at him, "You didn't do too bad, kid."

"Don't call me a kid," He said not sounding as offended.

"Earth it Ichigo," Rukia waved a hand in front of his dead looking face.

"Huh?" He blinked.

"Time to go." She told him.

"O-oh," He stood up and looked over to the white haired by, "C'mon Toushiro."

He walked over with a worried look in his teal eyes.

"You okay, Ichigo?" he asked.

"I'm fine," He put a smile on and ruffled the child's hair, "What's say we take a detor on the way home? I need to talk to you about something."

Renji and Rukia glanced at each other but shrugged as Toushiro just nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

**authors notes: I do not own bleach or the character**

**ok sligtly shorter chapter but there was a lot of information. and sorry for another wait for the update but i had to iron out a few things in the story. Thing wre going too stow and peopel were forgetting things so i've cut alot of things out so that i can get a bit more to the point.**

**thank for your reviews :) like to hear from you**


	36. Chapter 36

Child of the Hogyoku

Chapter 36

Ichigo took they boy to the bank of the river. He liked coming here to think things through and he hoped Tosuhiro would be able to feel the same peace he did. He walked down the bank and sat on the grass looking back to the white haired boy who seemed a little reluctant to follow.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," He shook his head and took a seat next to the man, "So...what did you want to talk about?"

_What would Ichigo want to know about? _He found himself wondering. Up until now he'd been the one asking all the questions.

"Well..." Ichigo found it had where to start, "I know you've heard Hyorinmaru but I want ot know weather you've heard a second voice too?"

"Huh?" Toushiro blinked.

**I don't suggest telling him kid. Shinigami hate hollows.**

_Thats's where I believe he is wrong child. You can trust this man._

Toushiro looked away from Ichigo scowling.

_You two are a great help..._

"Toushiro,"

He pricked up and glanced to Ichigo who was still expecting an answer.

"What if I did...?"

That may as well have been a yes anyway.

"Then I'll do nothing for now cause that was only the first thing I wanted to ask you," The ginger took a breath.

Toushiro prepared himself for the next few quiestions. _If it was something that was bothering Ichigo so badly..._

"I want you to be honest with me alright Toushiro," His hazel eyes looked at him seriously, "Do you know a man called Aizen Souske?"

"Azien..." He said thoughtfully wondering mainly how he'd figured to say that, what tipped him off?, "Is he the guy you're fighting?"

Ichigo watched him carefully. Toushiro could take his staring and covered his discomfort with annoyance.

"Is he?"

"Yeah," Ichigo withdrew his gaze, "What about the hogyoku? How much do you know of that?"

"Why am I being asked all this?" _How the hell do you know? _was more what he was thinking.

"Becuse I don't want you hurt," Ichigo snapped back.

Toushiro was taken aback a little by the consern and worry in Ichigo's eyes.

"What do you mean?" He said more calmly.

"I had a chat with Urahara," Ichigo began, "We figured out that Aizen must have targeted to kill Captain Hitsugaya in the last fight so that he could make you."

"Make...me?"

"He wanted to use you're soul in one of his twisted little experements. Use it to create another Hogyoku and then see you're polentle as a weapon." Ichigo's fists clenched.

Toushiro's now upset eyes went from the annoyed Ichigo to the glittering river. He was in experement? No. No. He was more to Aizen that that. Aizen gave him the hogyoku to protect him he... but his eyes and hair changeing colour...Aizen wasn't suprised, in fact he seemed quite happy with it. No!

Toushiro shook his head violently.

"Toushiro, you alright?" Ichigo put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine," he said coldly shocking it off.

No. This was the enemy trying to confuse him. Shinigami were bad news, dangerous and most of all his enemy. He'd let himself forget that.

"Toushiro?" Ichigo's eyes followed him as the boy rose to his feet and pulled his hood up.

"Can we go home now?" He spoke ice cubes and Ichigo got to his feet.

* * *

Toushiro stormed stright to his room.

_Stupid Ichigo. Aizen's not like that._

_You are only fooling youself child,_ the dragon rumbled in his head.

_You're a zampactou Hyorinmaru. A Shinagmi's weapon. I shouldn't be listening to you either._ He snapped back.

He could see the crimson eyes of the dragon skink in his mind but he pushed it aside.

**Now you're getting things kid.** His hollow came in,

* * *

"You want to swap with me?" Rukia blinked.

She was on the phone to the soul sociaty.

"I know you're almost always in Karakura town Rukia but I really want to see Lil'Shiro," Momo's pleading voice came over the phone.

"I'm sure we can have a swap for a few day Hinamori," Rukia smiled.

Renji and Ichigo looked up.

"Thank you Rukia, Thank you," The voice hapily said down the phone, "I can come start of next week."

Rukia nodded, "I really should visit my brother anyway," She shrugged.

"Tell Captain Abari I'll see him soon, bye."

With that she flipped the phone down.

"Momo's coming?" Renji blinked.

Rukia nodded, "Start of next week," She replied, "I'm going to swap woth her for a few days."

"Are you sure that'll be alright?" Ichigo didn't know much on the relationship this Momo girl had with Toushiro but he knew they were close.

"Don't worry Ichigo," Renji reasured him, "It'll be like when he saw Rangiku probably."

"Hmm..." Ichigo just nodded.

* * *

**Author notes: I do not own bleach or the characters**

**kinda short but hey...momos coming and Toushi is dead set agains shinigami...what will happen?**

**that you for you're reviews so far :)**


	37. Chapter 37

Child of the Hogyoku

Chapter 37

Ichigo couldn't get much out of Toushiro for the rest of the week. He did as he was told. Did his training even though Hyorinmaru was reluctant to listen to him. Ichigo thought maybe he just needed some space. That everyone fussing over him was getting on his nerves as Ichigo getting all protective tipped it but it had been days and there still wasn't anything from him.

"What do you think, Rangiku?" He'd gone to Rangiku often for advice on how to take care of the rencarnation of her fomer captain and she titleted her head in thought as she watched him train.

"Maybe he's angey at Aizen," She thought loud as he dodged round Ikkaku's attacks, "Maybe he's questioning what his life is. If he is nothing but a memory or an experement. He could even just be scared, but trying to hide it so not to look weak," She sighed, "So much can run through his head it's hard to keep up."

Ichigo nodded, trying to understand but simple fact the he was missing a large piece of information meant that he would never know what was going on in the boys head. He would never know the determinantion that made him swing his blade was a hatred for those who sat around and watched as he trained.

"But my main suggestion Ichigo is wait," Rangiku smiled.

"What?" He blinked.

"Momo always had a way with him," She replied, "She could get closer to him than anyone. I say see if he changes after meeting her."

Although Ichigo was looking for a quicker solution he sighed, "I guess it'll do for now."

* * *

"So what I'm playing meet and greet again?" The cold pre-teen grumbled as he walked to Urahara's the Monday of Momo's arrival.

"You've been a real brat lately you know that?" Renji glared down.

Toushrio met his eyes but it was a quick prompt for Rangiku to hit in on the back of the head.

"What he has?" Renji flinched back from the big breated lady.

"Whatever..." The boy muttered shoving his hands in his pockets and walking forward.

They arried at Urahara's as usual and went down into the underground.

"Let try get a bit of kido done before hand," Yoruichi suggested.

With a nod he practiced some of the spells he'd begun to master already before being inturrupted by a light.

"Toushiro," Rangiku called.

He looked round to see the doors to the soul socialty fade into existance and slowly begin to open. He came over but looked at everyone strangly.

Was this Shinigami important or something? Why did everyone want him to meet her so badly? It was just Renji's Lietenent swapping with Rukia for a bit. So why did everyone seem to be making such a fuss?

He moved his teal eyes to watch a petiti figure come through the light. She held her hands cupped in front of her and stopped looking over them. Toushiro sudied her. She had her brown hair tired in a bun but bangs still framed her face. She didn't look like anything special yet everyone was silent like they were waiting for something.

Her eyes stopped on him and it was almost instant tears. Toushiro tensed as his hug sense tingled and as he predicted the girl's arms were around him.

"Hey," He tried to shrug her off gently seeing she was a bit upset.

"Lil'Shiro..." She hugged him tighter.

It hit him.

Like a tidal wave the memory hit him. His teal eyes were wide he literaly started to shake.

_Growling at the pain as his back hit the ground the tenth captain forced his teal eyes to stay open. He wasn't done. Pushing past the searing pain and his bankai shattered the young captain pushed himself from the ground._

_"Bas-Bastard..." He thoughts were only anger._

_Everything he had to endure was him. All this pain was Aizen's fault. He stumbled on his feet and looked up. At least he could say he had all his limbs. Jumping up to rejoin the battle for his vengence once more he stopped._

_He didn't expect it. He could never have predicted it. _

_The sword peariced through just below his chest him but the pain wasn't felt. No. He was far too destracted by the one how held it. By the zampactou that was through him._

_"...Mo...mo..." _

_Blood dripped from his mouth his eyes fixed to the girl. His childhood friend. The one he almost gave everything to protect. She pulled the blade from his body and caught him as he fell forward. _

_"I'm sorry, Lil'Shiro," She hugged him tighter._

_His mind wouldn't regester as she simply let him go. The ice dragon fell only seeing the mildly dissapointed face of his killer in his mind. _

"See told ya he'd remeber her," Renji nudged Ichigo.

Ichigo shot him a glare and walked closer. Something was definatly wrong. Toushiro's hand rose to where the blade had once been and his breathing began to gain in speed.

"Get off me." He said with a shaking voice.

"Lil'Shiro-?"

"I said get off!" He violently shoved her back.

Stumbleing back himself he didn't know what to do. He looked at the inncocent and consered looking girl before him as his mind flaied in a sea of emotions that weren't even his own.

"Toushiro, what's wrong?" Ichigo put a hand on his shoulder.

Struggling with his breathing the boy couldn't bring himself to answer. Rangiku noticed where he was clutching before both his hands went to his head instead.

"Hinamori...do you...?" Renji glance between them.

"What're you remebering?" Ichigo muttered as he beant down turning him to face him.

"I-I-I don't know," Momo panicked, "Lil'Shiro?"

"She- She...Why?" He stuttered out.

"What did she do?" Ichigo pressed.

"Lil'Shiro..." Momo got up and walked over.

Toushiro shot to face her, "Stay away from me!"

She stopped in her tracks startled.

"Why'd you...Momo...Why'd you kill me?" He struggled to say through strained breaths.

Silence. It took a few moments for everyone to process what he just said. They're eyes shifted to the burnette wondering her reaction.

"Because," She calmed herself, "That's what Aizen wanted."

The shock rippled through even Toushiro. He didn't expect her to admit it.

"Because...Aizen..." He couldn't take it.

Feeling his emotions about to boil over he did as his pride told him. He turned on his heel and flash stepped away.

"Toushiro!" Ichigo went after him,

Rangiku went to go too but was stopped my a cirtain green and white hatted man.

"Let Ichigo handle that," He said as unphazed by the news nes as ever.

"Momo," Renji stood before her, "You're joking right?"

"I'm sorry Renji," She looked down to thr ground, "But Captain Aizen said I had to. He said it would best for Lil'Shiro cause of what Ichimaru already had planned."

Rangiku's fist's clenched. Storming up to the girl she promptly slapped her across the face. Seemly quite stunned Momo looked at the bustly blond.

"You bitch," Rangiku struggled to keep her voice down, "You knew my Captain would do anythng to save you and you. In retrun. Kill him!"

She went to hit her again but had her hand caught. She shot death glared at the fifth squad catpatin.

"Me and Rukia will take her back to the soul sociaty," He told before she popped out her gigai and did more that just slap her.

"But I-" The girl found her hands restained by a Bakutou.

"Let's go Rukia," Renji and Rukia kept emotionless faces as the grabbed each side of her and escorted her back through back through the open senkaimon.

"I've never seen such an ugly scene," Yunichika tried not to let him anger show on his face.

Rangiku took a few breaths putting a lid on her anger for now.

"Looks like we could al use some tea," Urahara said lightly.

They turned to see his convinently standing next to Ururu with a tray of tea. Sighing she walked over with the other two shingami and took one of the cups.

"What about Ichigo and Toushiro?" Ikkaku asked.

"Let them work it out," Urahara simply replied taking some tea for himself.

* * *

**Authors notes: i do not own bleach or the character**

**this one would have been up yesterday up earlier but i really flet i had to get it right so i rewrote it a few times lol. anyway.**

**bam bam baa Momo was Toushi's killer and Toushi is very very upset. Prepare youself for Ichi and Toushi father son ness next time.**

**and thank you for review. and i dont know what you mean cliffhangers r great :P...for me bwuhahaha**


	38. Chapter 38

Child of the Hogyoku

Chapter 38

"Toushrio!" Ichigo finally managed to grab the boy just outside the shop.

Having to get out his body to catch up he couldn't help but curse Yoruichi's flash step training.

"Get off me!" He yelled struggleing against the mans grip.

"T-Toushiro," Ichigo held tightly through the attempts to kick punch and overal just get free, "I'm not leting you go. Just calm down."

"Piss off!" He shouted at him.

_Back to square one,_ Ichigo thought sadly as he thought back to the other two times he'd had to do this to the boy.

He evetually stopped as it all sank in. Ichigo loosened cautiously and the boy didn't move. He gently pushed him round to face him and bent down to they boys bowing head. Putting a hand under his chin he pulled his eyes to met his. He saw it all in his teal eyes.

"You don't even know why this is so upsetting do you?"

He nodded soon finding his head guided to the mans shoulder.

"You don't have to be strong for me, Toushiro," He ran a hand through the boys hair as he head the sniffle of restrained tears,

He couldn't hold it back any longer. His arms went round Ichigo's neck and he burried himself in the mans shoulder to muffle the the sobs before he let it go. His tears socked his shoulder as his fists clenched round the black fabric. Ichigo didn't say anything, he simply offered his support by rubbing his back.

"Is this-" He sniffed and brought his tear streaked face up, "Is this who Aizen is?"

Ichigo solumly nodded.

"This is why we fight him," He told him, "He only cares about his goals, about obtaining more power."

Keeping eye contact he could see in his teal eyes how much it hurt for him to hear that and it worried the subsitute.

"You understand...why we have to stop a man like that?" He asked warrily.

Toushiro nodded and his eyes drifted to the ground.

"So I am...just an experement..."

"No."

Ichigo said it so suddenly the boy looked up.

"You're Toushiro Hitsugaya a 12 year old genious in high school, your Yoruoichi's student, your Rukia's pancake eater, your Rangiku's ice dragon, Hyorinmaru's wieder, May's Toushi and," He hesitated but smiled and his hand landed in his head, "My foaster son."

He smiled and wiped away the tears from his cheeks.

"You and Renji eat Rukia's pancakes too," He pointed out.

"Oh yeah and I for got one," Ichigo playfully smiked, poking him a few times as he said, "Mr. Pick-holes-out-of-everything."

Toushiro swatted his hands but it didn't stop him.

"Best go see the others before we go home," Ichigo stood up, "Don't want Rangiku haveing a panic attack over you,"

"Yeah..." Toushiro followed him back in although he only really wanted to go home.

He was quick to find the familiar and large pair of breats in his face.

"You okay, Hitsugaya?" She squeased his tight.

All that came out was muffles and when she let him go he gasped for air.

"You're gonna kill me with those." He nearly fell back.

She smiled.

"I take it you're okay then," she giggled.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"We just came to say we're gonna head home," Ichigo looked round, "Where's Renji and Rukia?"

"They escorded...her back to the soul socaty?" Ikaku answered.

The room was silent for a moment as Ichigo nodded.

"C'mon the Toushiro," Ichigo got back in his bpady and turned to leave.

"What's goping to happpen to her?" He suddenly asked.

"Haven't you had enough to worry about today?" Ichigo put a hand on his shoulder.

He looked around the room and sighed when he saw he wasn't going to get an answer.

"C'mon," he repeated and the boy followed him out.

"What is going to happen to her?" Yumichika asked as soon as he heard the final door out close.

"Well the head captain will be the judge of that," Urahara thought aloud, "Since the central 46 is still out."

"I can't see him going easy on her," Yoruichi jumped onto the table in cat form, "The murder of a captain..."

* * *

Ichigo brought some take away pizza on the way home and the two openned the door to the very empty apartment.

"I'll leave this in the kichten," Ichigo walked forward, "Have it when you're ready."

Toushiro nodded as Ichigo already understood why the boy went straight to his room.

Sitting on his bed and closing his eyes He soon felt the dragon's expectant gaze as he stood in the icy plain.

"_Hyorinmaru..._" He took a breath before looking the dragon straight in the eye, "_I'm sorry, even if Ichigo and the shinigami were my enemy I shouldn't have said that to you._"

The dragon gave a nod of aproval and curled himself round the boy.

_Apology accepted, child,_ He nuzzled his young weilder gratful to Ichigo for calming he storm that had taken over his heart not long ago.

**So Aizen's a twat...**

Toushiro put a hand on the dragons nose and looked over to the hollow. Black spiked hair pushed by the wind his red and black eyes focused on the two.

"_If you want to put it bluntly..."_ Toushiro replied.

He quite liked his hollow actually. Blunt and to the point. He had never once said to the boy that he wasn't ready for anything or with held information cause he thought he was too young.

**And you're just gonna leave it at that? **He stood up in a white hoddy and jeans.

_One thing at a time hollow,_ The dragon hissed at him, _Revenge can wait._

**I'm just sayin, **The hollow put his hands up, **I think we should blow a hole in his plans.**

"_You want me to tell Ichigo,"_

The hollow nodded.

_For the first time I find myself agreeing with you,_ Hyorinmaru eyed the black haired hollow carefully before turning to Toushiro, _It would help them and us if they were to know the truth._

Toushiro gave a slow nod, "_If It's somethng you actually both agree on,_" He smirked.

Toushiro opened his eyes to his room.

_I do not believe it will be long until Azien finds out what happened,_ Hyorinmaru said seriously, _You must not take long in telling him._

"I won't," Toushiro mumbled but sighed, "But it'll wait until later."

* * *

**Authors notes: I do not own bleach or the characters.**

**that first bit was hard to write. Never really wrote anything like that before...anyway yay Toushi's inner hollow, I quite like him too :P. so the beans shall be spilled next chapter...**

**thank for reviews and sorry to momo fans. (not that i reallythink i need to day that since 90% of you said you didn't like momo anyway:P)**


	39. Chapter 39

Child of the Hogyoku

Chapter 39

After the conversation between him, Hyorinmaru and his hollow Toushiro grabbed some pizza and threw himself on the sofa just in time to se a big explotion from the movie Ichigo was watching.

"You okay?" Ichigo looked to the boy as his eyes fixed to the screen.

"Yeah," He replied.

"How's Hyorinmaru?" Ichigo turned down the sound on the high action scene of the movie.

"Fine," The boy flashed a sheepish smile.

**Go on, **His hollow said harshly.

_This may be a good time,_ Hyorinmaru's voice was more calmer and encoraging.

Toushiro swallowed his bite of pizza and shifted his bandana.

Ichigo looked at him curiously as he took a breath, "Ichigo...I...When you asked me if I knew Aizen...I lied..."

"What?" Toushiro flinched as the man nearly jumped out of his seat, "Toushiro, why would you lie to me about that?"

Pulling his knees in front of him he muttered, "Cause I thought you were the one lying."

Ichigo took a breath calming himself down. Last thing he needed was Ichigo getting angry at him after today...no matter how hurt he was to have been lied to.

"Sorry, Toushiro," He tried to catch the boys eyes, "Why did you think I was lying?"

"Aizen always told me that Shinigami were to be avoided and were worse the hollows," He told him, "I refused to believe what you said about Aizen so I told myself you were lying instead."

The ginger frowned, "How long have you known him?"

"He was the first person I saw after I lost my memories," He replied, "He told me that my family was killed by a hollow and he was only able to save me"

_He was probably the one to kill them,_ Ichigo only thought clenching his fists to supress his rage.

"It made sense that he asid it was the hollow that gave me the scare as it was raw at the time," He rubbed the sligttly pink serface before pulling his hand off again, "After that month he dropped me off at a home saying he couldn't look after me and needed to return to Hueco Mundo. I asked to go with him, but he said I wasn't ready."

He glaced to Ichigo to see how he was taking it and was mildly suprised to see him simply mulling it over.

"After that I only saw him once or twice a month. He would send an Arancar to find me and bring me to him even when I began to sense them myself," He told him.

"So you know some arrancars already?" He looked at him warily.

"The Forth and Sixth esparda," He replied.

"They're both alive," There was a suden look of panic.

"They were dead?" Toushiro blinked.

When Ichigo thought about it it kinda made sense he knew the two. He had habits of both when he first met. Ulquiorra's hands in pocket habit and Grimmjow's mouth only slightly toned down.

"Grimjmow could have survived but..." He shook his head, "I can guess Aizen was the one who gave you your fear if shinigami."  
Toushiro nodded.

"What about the Hyogyku?" he asked trying not to sound as worried as this situation made him.

"He let me hold it and stuff when I was younger," He replied.

**I think you're missing the detail around your neck.** His hollow sounded

_I don't want him to take it away,_ He thought his reply as Ichigo stared him down.

"I don't want anymore lying." He stated when he saw the uncomfortable pre-teen's gaze shifted to the TV.

"He did let me hold that one when I was younger," He muttered.

"That one?"

Toushiro shifted the bandana again and suddenly it clicked

"You're hiding more than your scare with that, aren't you?"

The boy gave a small nod his hand reacher under to grab the shielded object,

"You need to take it off," Ichigo said sternly.

"No." Toushiro's head shot up and his eyes showed a defiance that Ichigo haden't seen directed at him for a while.

"Toushiro, you don't know what Aizen is planning. If you take it off it could slow down his plans," He tried to reson with him.

"But It's a powerful object right?" Toushiro tried to think of a good reason to keep it, "What if something happened when it came off?"

Ichigo went to talk but then thought. He had admitted to him about having a inner hollow. If it was the Hogyoku keeping his soul satblised then taking it off...could mean his hollow tries to take over.

He took one last look over the rebelious pair of teal eyes before giving an annoyed sigh,

"We'll see what Urahara has to say about it tommorow."

* * *

The two males went through the next day quietly. Toushiro was trying to gadge the rections from the others when the secret was told. Hyorinmaru was trying to tell him it'd be okay but this was when his hollows bluntness would shine.

Ichigo's hazel eyes watched him like a hawk. He couldn't help the discust he felt Aizen now and the fact he still had the Hogyoku around his neck.

It was even silence on the way to Uraharas since Ichigo had told them that they'd eaplain there.

* * *

Renji and Rukia waited already sitting around that table when the others arrived. The two had been trying to destract themselves from the situation by talking about past times and joking but when the others walked in the mood took a down turn.

"Training time, Toushiro?" Youroichi completely ignored it.

"We need to discuss something first," Ichigo replied as he and the other shinigami took a seat,

Toushiro, with his hood still up didn't want to move from the doorway.

"Well can't I take him while you all talk?" She asked.

"I kinda need to stay here," He replied leaning on the door frame hands in his pockets.

The cat woman blinked her golden eyes before taking a seat herself, now curious to the situation.

"So what's all the fuss about?" The shop keeper looked between them.

Ichigo gave a glance back to Toushiro who didn't look too willing to explain it a second time so the man sighed,

"Where do I start?"

Eventually he decied to explain right from the beginning. From when he and Urahara had that talk to the explenation last night.

"So he's been using you all this time?" Renji didn't give as much restraint.

"How'd he explain the Arrancars?" Ikkaku said mulling it over.

"He said they were rebelling cause they wern't happy with the amount of Shinigami in the world of the living," He replied fliching at the way Renji had slammed his fist into the table, "I obviously don't believe that now."

He looked round the room for the diffrent reactions. Most seemed to be silently taking it in almost unsuprised that Aizen would pull something like this. But others felt more like Renji. Ichigo and Rangiku especially were biting back everything.

"And the Hogyoku is what you're latching on to now I take it?" Urahara looked over him.

Toushiro's hand slipped back out from under the bandanna almost not realising he'd done it that time.

"How long have you had it, Toushiro?" Urahara pushed away anyone else who wanted to speak wondering how the copy of his creation was doing.

"Erm.. it would be about six years now," He replied.

Urahara bent down in front of him.

"I need to see it,"

"Why?" Toushiro was reluctant to take off his bandanna,

"I need to see where it is at in developemnt," He explained, "See if it is a danger to you."

Being self concious about his scare wasn't a complete lie. He didn't like it on show as much as it as when the bandanna dropped from his neck. Urahara blocked the view of the object and scare which Toushiro was quite happy for.

He couldn't gadge Urahara's reaction from under that had as he gently touched the cracked outter layer of the round object.

"These cracks have been becoming more lately?" He posed the question.

"Yeah," Toushiro nodded.

Urahara stood up and the boy put the bandanna back on.

"What?" Ichigo didn't like his silence.

"It's in it's final stages."

* * *

**authors notes: I do not own bleach or the characters**

**sorry about the slow update. wokes jumped me and i was nervious about results day. I'll try get the next one up quicker but i'm not garganteeing anything**

**final stages. what will that mean for our little snow ball?**

**thank you for review and being paitent**


	40. Chapter 40

Child of the Hogyoku

Chapter 40

"Final stages?" The boy parroted.

"What dose that mean for Toushiro?" Ichigo pressed.

"It's too dangous for him to take off," He replied, "In the final stages it's too deeply connected to his soul and would cause a lot of harm for him to take it off."

"So what we just leave it with him?" Ikkaku looked at the man strangly.

"We have no choice," Urahara replied, "We just have to wait until it has developed. It won't be safe until then."

"So...I can keep it?" Toushiro asked a bit disbelieveing.

"You sound quite happy about that," Rangiku eyed him but putting on a teasing smile.

"I didn't want you to take it away," He replied, "Even if it was Aizen that gave it to me."

Suddenly he found his ear yanked.

"Didn't think you'd escape trainng though did you?" Yoruichi teased.

"Ow. ow. ow." He didn't struggle as he was dragged off.

The display quickly and effectivly killed off the bad mood.

"I'll make sure this is all reported to the soul sociaty," Rukia shook her head.

* * *

The soul sociaty was at a loss on what to do with the lietenent of squad 5. It was obvious that she was guilty since she herself confesed. The muder of a Captain was a serious crime as well as consipering with the enemy. By all acounts she should be killed.

But some of the Captains believed she deserved some mercy. They knew her mental heath wasn't in a good condition and argured the point that she was manipulated by the enemy.

The Captains were left arguing between themselves.

"I intercepted a transmision sir," The 8th esparda came in looking quite urgent, "I believe you should see it."

Handing the report to Azien looked looked over it his expression only changing for a moment.

"And there I thought she was a halmless loose end," He stood,

"Aww, Momo's gone and ruwined things," Gin was reading over his shoulder.

"I'm sure you'd like to go deal with her," His hazel eyes looked up,

"I shall do that," Gin said but paused, "But what're you going to do about little Toushiro?"

"All is not lost for him," Aizen replied as calm as ever,

Seeing he wasn't going to get more that that the fox faced man made his way to the soul socaty to deal with both them and the soul socaity.

* * *

Ichigo was teaching Rukia to widen her cooking spectrum to more than pancakes in the kichen while Renji watched TV.

Toushiro sat in his room woking out his maths homework without much thought. As most could understand there was a lot running through the boys head. It was just luck that he was able to foucus on school work dispite that.

He finnsihed the last question and sat back with a sigh. His eyes drifted to stare of the window, to the moon light that spilled onto the floor.

A thought hit him.

He didn't know where it came from just that he didn't know.

_Hey hollow, _He called in his head.

**What?**

He could feel the dragon shifting his attention to the conversation. Hyorinmaru didn't trust the hollow.

_The powers from Hyorinmaru have already begun to awaken. Why haven't any from you?_

**They have,** he replied simply.

_What?_ Toushiro went over to his bed and closed his eyes.

He was soon face to face with the black haird hollow the dragon closly behind him as they stood in the plain of ice.

"_What power?_" he asked again

**I'm suprised no one picked it up,** the hollow put his hands in his pockets, **You've used the hollow version of flash step a few times.**

"_Without realising it?_"

**It's not that different,** He shrugged.

Toushiro thought a moment before looking back eye to eye. His hollow's eyes were a bit diffrent to others he'd seen. As far as he'd seen most hollows had the whites of their eyes back and iries yellow but his were a bloody crimson.

"_Do you have a name?_"

**Sure, **He smirked as Hyorinmaru growled.

_I cannot suggest carrying on with this, child,_ The dragon curled round him protectively.

"_But he's not trying to take over. He's done nothing to make me see him as a threat._" He looked up to Hyornimaru

_He is a hollow, by nature he cannot be trusted._ Hyorinamaru's eyes narrowed at him.

**That's tecnecally rasist. **The hollow snikered.

"_What is your name?_" Toushiro interrupted them.

**Remeber it well, kid cause I can help you in a battle as much as that,** He glanced to Hyorinmaru and back, **Name's Nieve, Nieve Lagarto.**

* * *

**Authors notes: I do not own bleach or the character.**

**omg 40th chapter. I didn't think it would be this long lol...still got to figure out how it's gonna end :P**

**I know it's a bit short but I really wanted it to end there. Toushi now know the name if his hollow and on a side note i did put a bit more through into the hollow name. Nieve Lagarto means snow lizard.**

**thank you for reviews and stuff**


	41. Chapter 41

Child of the Hogyoku

Chapter 41

**Remeber it well, kid cause I can help you in a battle as much as that,** He glanced to Hyorinmaru and back, **Name's Nieve, Nieve Lagarto.**

Hyorinmaru hissed, _Do not trust him, child. He will use the time you call him name as a chance to take over._

"_Take over?"_ Toushiro threw a questioning glace at Nieve, "_Even Ichigo didn't seem happy when he found out about you..."_

**I have no intention of taking you over, kid,** The hollow assured him, **I'm not stupid like that.**

"_What do you mean?"_

**Think about it,** Nieve perched back on a rock, **What makes an arrancar better than a hollow and a vizard better than a Shingami?**

Toushiro's expression changed.

**Exactly,** They boy pratically had his thoughts read, **The root of their power is how they have access to both sides of them selves rather than one. Athough they don't have as much access as you and I'm not gonna hold back on giving you power when we need it. **

"_That would make us stronger than Vizard and Arrancar..." _Toushiro blinked at the thought.

Nieve nodded, **A power others deny themselves when they fight with their other half. **

Toushiro opened his eyes to his bedroom again thinking over the words of his hollow. More powerful than the Vizard and Arrancar, this is what Aizen wanted from him.

_Be wary of the hollow's offer child__,_ Hyorinmaru said calmly,

_I'll only call his name if I really have to, _Toushiro replied, _I'll be careful Hyorinmaru._

The dragon seemed satisifed and his mind became quiet and his own again.

* * *

It was one clean wound and no chance that she could suvive this time. She was long dead but that did nothing to stop the shock on the squad one member's face. Dropping the meal he was set to deliever he ran.

Slowing at the door hee still had to knock.

"Enter," The old man's voice boomed.

He nerviously came in the view fresh in his mind.

"I-I'm sorry for the intrusion head captain b-b-but I-I was sent to give Lietenet H-h-hinamori her meal and..."

"Spit it out boy," He got impaitened with his stammering.

"It seems...she has been mudered."

The head captain remained emotionless despite his shock and took a breath.

"Please call a Captains meeting."

* * *

Toushiro always left early in the morning to walk school. Main reason was that he would rather walk on his own than get a lift with one of the teachers. His social status was low enough. He was begining to like school more than he should. It was one of the few thing still stable in his now very turbulent life. School and training, they alowed him to get his footing a little and push away from the spport piller that was Ichigo. Not that he didn't apriciate someone to lean on but he really didn't like having to depend on others.

He stopped as the weight of a large spiritual presssure hit him. He stagered a little never feeling a spiritual preasure this intense. Even though it was familiar he pulled out his phone and saw the dot speeding his way.

"Shit." he bluntly put it and ran.

He ran, he flash stepped but he wasn't fast enough. His hood was caught and he was yanked back by the bright blue haired arrnacar.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me, kid." His azure eyes followed the boy and stared down at him when he finnished stumbling.

"Grimmjow." Toushiro stared back.

The man was as intimidating as ever looking down amuzed at Toushiro's defiance. Toushiro knew full well his power, he knew what the esparda were and he didn't like his odds.

"Aizen sent me to bring you home," He told him.

"What?" His teal eyes blinked.

To be honest he expected to be exterminated for his betral but...to go to Hueco Mundo...like he always wanted.

"You deaf, kid," Grimmjow growled, "I'm here to escort you to Hueco Mundo."

He stood dumbstruck a while. He'd wanted this since he was four hears old. He'd dreamed of the white sands and eternal night sky.

But no. Aizen just wanted his experimant. Aizen was using him and he wouldn't play into his games anymore.

"Hyorinmaru." The shining steal blade materialised, "I'm not going."

Teal eyes hardened, Hyorinmaru glinted in the morning sun.

"Beating on a kid isn't exactally a fun pass time," Gimmjow glanced down at the blade, "But Aizen said to bring you by force if you refused."

The boy took his stance. This is why he trained. Really he knew he couldn't win against Grimmjow. Captains with bankais struggled against esparda so he knew his chances of victory. But all he had to do was hold out until Ichigo's inevitable arrivel.

"It was your choice," Gimmjow sniggered and flash stepped.

He went to knock him out in one hit landing behind him and swiping for his head. He didn't expect the boy to duck under and swing Hyorinmaru as he trurned. Quickly ajusting himself Gimmjow caught the blade.

Tosuhiro stopped a moment, Hyorinmaru didn't cut him. Grimmjow grinned and took his chanced throwing his foot into the boy's stomach. Toushiro gasped in pain as he was thrown through the air. Skidding across the ground, he took a few deep breaths before his grip tightened on Hyorinmaru and he pushed himself up.

"You can' beat me, kid." The Espada was walking over.

"I don't have to," reslove in his teal eyes Toushiro brought the blade before him.

* * *

**Authors notes: I do not own bleach or the character except for Nieve i keep forgetting to claim ownership of toushi's hollow lol**

**Toushi v Grimmy. Not gd. No knowing Ban kai what will happen? will Ichigo get there in time? :P**

**lol i can't believe how many chapters this is and people are still reading. I'm suprised you havent gotten bored or annoyed at my spelling**

**thanks to those who are still reading and even more to those reviewing.**


	42. Chapter 42

Child of the Hogyoku

Chapter 42

As soon as the retsu was felt the shinigami team were on the move. The Arancar were dotted about town and they were forced to split up. Ichigo moved for the one that was on the route Toushiro took to school without even a word to the others.

"Wasn't that agreed to be my job?" Rangiku said annoyed he didn't stick to the plan.

"Just leave him to it," Rukia shurgged and went off to combat some of the other Arrancar.

Ichigo sped through the streets. He would protect Toushiro. He wouldn't let that mad man have him. His determination pushed him faster but he skidded to a halt as the sight in front of him.

A wary hand reached for Zangetsu, he glared darkly at the Esparda before him.

"Outta my way."

"This is as far as you go Ichigo Kurosaki," Said the monotunus green eyed Ulquiorra as he slid his sword from his sheath.

"I don't have time for this," Pointing his sword at his enemy, the cloth wrapped round his arm, "Ban kai."

* * *

"Hyorinmaru!" Toushiro threw the dragon from his blade as he jumped back trying to keep his distance from the close courters arrancar.

He blocked the dragon with his blade the water and ice splashing to the ground around him. Fear began to show in the boy's eyes. How the hell did his past life stand up to these things. Hyorinmaru was hardly doing anything.

"Relise the mistake your making?" Gimmjow was suddenly right before him.

Feeling the spiritual presure up close it made it hard to look up.

_Move child!_

**Move kid, move!**

Suddenly realising Gimmjow's hand going to pick him up by the neck Toushiro quickly ducked under and spun to face his back. He rose Hyorinmaru above his head and focused his power.

"Might want to get more distance befeore-"

Grimmjow looked down to see one of his legs frozen solid and followed an atached chain to the end of Hyroinmaru's hilt. The skies began to turn dark and the winds picked up as Ice spiralled aroudn the boy. It took form of a dragon more consentrated and powerful than the others. Grimmjow tried to moved the the ice was diffcult to break.

"Go," Toushiro's eyes glowed in ice blue and he threw down tha blade to the esparda, "Hyorinmaru!"

It openned it's great cold jaws and engulphed Grimmjow in one leaving a glacier in it's wake.

_That will not hold him for long,_Hyorinmaru warned.

Toushrio took a momet to get his breath back before he nodded turned on his heel and ran. He heard the ice begin to crack and glanced over his shoulder to see a red light forming.

**Cero.** Nieve helpfully pointed out as Toushiro began to mutter.

He truned and stood firm to ready himself. The energy blast shattered the ice clean from the now cold arrncar as headed straight for the boy.

"Bakuto number: 81 Danku," Toushiro finnished quickly as the cero hit the clear barrier.

It abosred most of the damage but soon cracked an broke throwing the boy back with the remainder of the energy.

**You're not gonna last kid. Let me help.**

He heard his hollow as he coughed through dust and smoke seeing the shadow of the esparda aproching.

_I'll only call if I really need you._ He replied as he pushed himself to his feet.

He didn't realise how close Gimmjow was. He saw the his white sandels for a second before beging flung back by a hard hit to the chest. Impacting against the wall he saw the paster fall with him as he crumpled to the ground.

**I think you really need me,**

Hearing Grimmjow's footsteps he tried to push himself up again.

_Hyorinmaru? _

_It may...It maybe the only way to get through this..._ The dragon reluctantly replied, his weilders safty was prioaty. If the hollow took over he would simply not listen to it.

The blue haired arrancar picked the boy up by the front of his hoody and his head fell forward limply.

"You still there kid?" Gimmjow wondered if he'd finally passed out.

"Storm."

The skies above them craked with thunder and Toushiro could feel the power beinging to build.

"What the...?" Gimmjow looked round and to the boy as he lifted his head reavealing his eyes.

His right was still normal. His left had the white's turned back and irisi of a bloody crimson.

"Nieve Lagarto."

The cold blast of energy gave everything a layer of ice and threw the esparda back. Toushiro landed and leant on Hyorinmaru a moment trying to ajust to the new power. Nieve cakled in his mind.

**See kid, **Said the extatic hollow, **Now this is power.**

"Let's kick his ass," Toushiro straightened puling Hyorinmaru in front of him.

* * *

Ichigo jumped back from the ever paitent Uliquiorra as a new spiritual pressure came over him. It wasn't like anything he'd felt. It was like an Arrancar or a Vizard but that still wasn't it.

"What the hell?" He muttered looking up to see the fouth esparda's reaction.

Although trying to hide it he himself was midly suprised. But then there was one part of the reatsu that clicked with Ichigo and he charged at the Arrancar again.

_Toushiro._

He had to get though no matter what.

* * *

**Authors notes: I do not own bleach or the chacters bar Nieve**

**The meaning of life chapter and it was really fun to write. To be honest i didn;t expet the fight to come into my mind that easy especially when they aren't my character but hey. hope you enjoy it as much as i do.**

**Nieve has been released! No vizard mask just a single hollow eye as warning for his enemies. what'll happen :P**

**Thanks for reviews and thanks for still reading.**


	43. Chapter 43

Child of the Hogyoku

Chapter 43

The burst on new reatsu had been felt over Karakura and the blond man sighed. Throwing the cap on his head he looked to his comrads.

"It seems Urahara was right," The dark haired woman put down the magasine,

"Like it's much of a suprise," The knife was slid into it's sheath.

"Well we know what we gotta do," Shinji lazily stood, "Can't let Aizen have that knda power."

"Letttts goooo!" Mashiro bounded out.

"Mashiro!" Kensi was after her.

"Nothing chages," Lisa followed calmly.

"Hold down the fort guys." Shinji nodded to the three left behind.

* * *

Grimmjow couldn't believe the change in him. The kid was suddenly stronger, faster, the kido spells he threw were more powerfull. So far all it semmed was that his shinagmi ablites were enhanced but he couldn't help a nagging feeling that wasn't it.

Toushiro skidded back looking up as Grimmjow looked back unamuzed. This power was amazing and Nieve seemed to be behaving himself. He got a good few hits on the esparda but it was obvious with the amount of hits and close scrapes he'd had himself that this still wouldn't be enough to beat him on his own.

**Stop standing about kid!**

Toushiro nodded and jumped up. Grimmjow blocked the down swing and pushed the light wieght boy up into the air. Toushiro felt Nieve push with power and he smirked as the light blue energy began to gather in his balled fist. As he landed he let it go at Gimmjow and the Esparda barily missed the ice blue cero.

"What the hell are you, kid?" He tightened his grip on Panthera and darted for him again.

The two changed but Toushiro jumped over the mans swing and his sword cased in ice.

"I don't know." He roared as the waved of ice knocked him back.

_What's taking you Ichigo. _

* * *

"Outta my way!" Ichigo screamed to Uliquiorra who was doing an annoyingly good job of keeping him away from his foster son.  
It was clear to Ichigo from the start that was his only goal. The entire time the esparda had been on the defence and as Ichigo had leared that time he tried to get to Orihime, his defence was pretty solid.

He growled in frustration still senseing the others in they're battles probably having the same problem. It was then he felt the extra players to this battle.

"Haguro Tonbo!" Crashing down on the arrancar Lisa smakced the spade-like blade into the ground to see a satisfying crash.

Dust was thrown up and her green eyes went to Ichigo.

"Move."

"Watch out!" He barked.

Looking down her eyes went wide to see her blade blocked and she was harshly thrown back. Ichigo moved to get round the esparda but doing his job Uliquorria ignored the female and went for him only to be stopped by a smile and blur of an orange shirt and blond hair.

"Get going Ichigo," Shinji smirked over his shoulder, "I'm suprised the kid's lasted this long."

"Thanks," Ichigo smiled but was quick to leave the brief reunion.

Ulquiorria went to stop him again but the Vizards pulled their masks from the air.

* * *

Ichigo only had one thing on his mind after he got free of fourth Esparda. Toushiro's reatsu was flaring but a lot weaker than it was. He was struggling with his battle but he was suprised that he'd held his own for that long. He stood on a roof looking down at the ice covered battle field. He expected a hollow mask from the reatsu he wsa feeling but Toushiro didn't look any diffrent from where he was standing.

Ichigo was quick to shake the thoughts from his head and pulled his own vizard mask from the air.

Toushiro stumbled under the sudden build of pressure. Although it was a bit overwelming he'd never been so releaved.

"Ichigo." He looked up.

_Child!_

Toushiro's eyes shot back to see Gimmjow mid charge too late to dodge. In the blink of an eye he flet a hand on his chest shove him back and looked up too see the orange haird man before him.

"You've done well, Toushiro," Came his distorted voice, "But now it's my turn."

"Y-yeah." He pulled himself up and got some distance.

His eye went back to normal and Nieve's power drained from him. Toushiro found his body so much hevier when he did sitting down on the roof top he was on.

"Thanks, Nieve." He muttered.

**Wasn't gonna let that bastard have you.**

"You've gotten stronger," Grimmjow smiled as he pushed down on Ichigo's blade, "You're masks diffrent."

"You don't seem to have changed," Ichigo replied, "Guess it'll be quicker than last time."  
Ichigo didn't hold back. He shoved Gimmjow back his swings whistleing through the air at speeds the esparda struggled to keep up with.

The tables were truning all over Karakura. Tosuhiro looked at his phone to see dots dissapearing and looked up to one of the two left.

Grimmjow was panting as Ichigo's mask left him.

"Damn it," He growled feeling Ulquiorria leave this world via garganta.

Aizen was protective of the few esparda he managed to slavage and Ichigo was suprised to see the bright blue haird man jump back into the sky and open the eye shapped protal of black.

"This isn't over." He made sure the message went to Toushiro too before fleeing.

Ichigo watched the portal closed, his mask cracking away. He glad they left but.. not sure he was convinced they'd give up so easily.

"Ichigo." Toushiro slipped down from the roof and ran over, "You alirght?"

His train of thought crashed he pulled on a smile for the boy.

"Fine, you don't look so good though." He eyed the numurous cuts and brusies.

"I'm fine," he shrugged though he clearly wasn't, "What was that-"

"Ichigo!"

Toushiro looked up to the group now standing on the roof he was just on. He could sense it, they were powerful, but...they look plain weird.

One, and maybe the most normal looked like some kinda solider with his boots and knife. Another had short bond hair and what seemed to be a unaturally long grin, he was the one that spoke. The girls were...well... one wore a full white an orange jumpsuite and the other one, though way too old was wearing a sailor outfit also know as a school uniform in parts of japan.

"Thank for the help guys," Ichigo smiled.

"I don't think you should be here much longer," Kenseilooked down at Touhiro seriously.

"W-What?" He blinked.

"It's getting too dangous for you here," Liza eyed him trying not to smirk,

"It'd be easier to protect him in the soul sociaty," Shinji shifted his gaze to the subsitute shingami, "You know that Ichigo?"

"Yeah, Yeah," Ichigo rolled his eyes, "I don't need you pointing out the obvious."

"Best get him there proto," Shinji smiled, "Don't wanna have to come save your butt every time an arrancar shows up."

"Yeah, Yeah," Ichigo waved his hand, "Get out of here."

Three flashstepped leaving Mashiro, "Meany berry. You should be-"

She was interupted by Kensai coming back grabing her and leaveing.

"Who were they?" Toushiro looked to Ichigo.

The subsitute walked over lettng his ban kai go to shikai and putting Zangetsu on his back.

"They're the Vizards," Ichigo told him as Toushiro turned to follow him back to Urahara's, "They helped out in the battle 12 years ago. Unfortunatly one of their team, Hiyori didn't make it."

"So they were the shinigami will hollow powers?" He said after a pause.

Ichigo nodded.

"And that's what that mask was you had?"

Ichigo again nodded his eyes going down, "What about you?"

Toushiro blinked his teal eyes.

"What kinda power were you using back there? You're Ratsu just suddenly spiked."

"I..." He wondered how to say it. It wasn't the same as a vizard as calling on hollow powers, "I let my hollow help."

Ichigo blinked.

"You used hollow powers."

"Kinda of... I can all my hollow like I can Hyorinmaru," He explained, "His name is Nieve."

Ichigo didn't ask more. His hollow has a name? His shook his head leaving it at that for now. Urahara would prbably know more so he'd ask after everyone had reported on their battles. He glanced down to see Toushiro looking tired.

"Guess we'll have to phone school and say we're sic." The thought loud.

"Rukia's food posining," Toushiro smiked.

* * *

**Authors notes: I do not own bleach or the characters bar Nieve**

**I am very very very very very very very very very very very sorrrrry for the wait. I have been on holiday for the past week and school work has caught up with me.**

**Thank you very much for you paitents and not hunting me down or something. Not that you would do that...right...**

**anyway I'm sorry to hiyori fans it's just that not many characters died in that fight for the good side and Hiyori got pretty badly hurt. sorry**

**woah i'm aporlijising alot. anyway, to the soul socaity!**

**Thanks for all reviwes and for sticking with the story :) you make me hounored and happy (if i couuld spell)**


	44. Chapter 44

Child of the Hogyoku

Chapter 44

It was good to see everyone was alright when they got back. The Vizards had helped them defeat their opponants but Orihime still had her work cut out for her.

"The vizards were right though," A freashly healed Rukia nodded.

"It was a very close call for you, Toushiro," Yoruichi jumped on his lap, "Are you alright?"

"For the last time I'm fine," He growled since it was about the 1000th time he'd been asked that since he got back.

"But how would you feel Toushiro," Urahara looked over, "About going to the soul sociaty."

The boy flicked to the ground a moment, "Weird," he replied honestly, "But I guess It's better than Hueco Mundo."

He had given up fighting Ichigo when he ruffled his hair but he still pulled a face.

"I have a feelng once they get my report they'll be thinking the same thing," Rukia smiled at him, "We'll probably leaving by the end of this week."

"Guess I better tell May," The thought aloud, "I'll make something up." He said quickly seeing the looks he was getting.

"All finnished," Orhime pushed open the door were she had been healing the others.

"I believe it is movie night tonight," Rangiku linked arms with her.

"I believe so," Orihime smiled.

"We'll be off then," They walked out, "See ya."

"Take care, Hitsugaya," He ducked under her hand as she went passed.

"What's the bet she tried to take me sight seeing descuised as shopping in the Soul Sociaty?" He grumbled.

"More than likely," Renji laughed.

"I'm best getting back to do the report," Rukia got up.

"We'll be back later." Ichigo nodded to her.

The others piled out eventually leaving Toushiro and Ichigo.

"I guessing you want to talk," Urahara assumed.

"I wanted to talk about Toushiro's inner hollow." Ichigo stated clearly.

Toushiro sighed, "It's nothing to worry about. Nieve doesn't want to take over."

"Nieve?" Urahara suddenly looked more interested, forggeting the 'it's nothing to worry about' speach he was going to give Ichigo.

"Yeah, His name," He shrugged, "Don't hollows usually have that?"

"Only those with powerful conciousness," Urhara replied getting a confused look from the small foaster family.

He sighed, "You know how hollows work? How in Hueco Mundo they eat each other and the most powerful makes over?"

The two vaugly nodded.

"Well, especially in the first stage of menos the one that takes over isn't the one with most power but the stongest conciousness. Enough to make a fully thinking gillan."

"So Nieve has a name becuse he has a strong enough councious." Toushiro spoke.

Urahara nodded, "Probably means he is a very intelegent hollow. I would be cautious."

**Racist** Nieve felt the need to coment.

_You eat them._

**That's not the point. **He spat back.

"But other than that I think it's fine," Urahra smiled, "You used his powers in the battle, right? and he didn't take over."

Toushro nodded.

"Then that's a good sign."

* * *

He had told Ichigo he was going to be late home the next day from school. Toushiro had his hands in his pockets as he walked down the roads he used to. The contracts that May made had been stuck too. Every Satuday he saw her but he had managed to get through a few days without a hug. He saw the big cold iron gates to the dreaded place he left the girl.

He couldn't help but feel guilty but May could make other friends. It was a skill he lacked but May was in most peoles words adorable and childlishly fearless which would help her make any firend she wanted.

As he rounded the corner he did have to wonder why it was him she obsessed over.

"Toushi!" Snapped out of his daydream the girl barged straight into him.

"H-Hey," He stumbled.

"Toushi, Toushi, Toushi Toushi."

He sighed and let her trighten her grip and say him name a few times until she finally looked up.  
"Hows Toushi?"

"I'm fine, May." He pulled her arms from round him, "Hey, I need to tell you something."

"It's not Saturday..." She suddenly thought.

Toushiro bent down, "I'm going away with Ichigo for a bit," He said.

"On Holiday?" She asked.

"Yeah," He just nodded.

"Will you bring me back a present?" He eyes lit up.

"Maybe," He shrugged

"You'll see me when you come back right?"

"Of course," he nodded.

He could see she was a little dissapointed but she just hugged him again, "Have fun Toushi."

Like last time he gave a glance round before hugging her back.

"I'll see you later May," He told her before letting go, _Hopefully_.

* * *

"In light of the new report from Lietenent Kuchiki it has been decided that the human child, Toushiro Hitsugaya will be coming into the Soul Sociaty at the end of this week and his saftey will be top priority."

"Yay! Snowy!" Yachiru yelled.

There was a few smiles that raised through the captains. The ice dragon was returning to sore in the Soul Socaity once more.

"He will be returning with the ranked officers from the andvanced squad as wll as the subsitute shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki. His training will stay under the supervison on Yoruichi Shihoin and I feel I need to remind you that his memory of his past-life is limited."

"And the child has a hogyoku round his neck?" the 12th captain smiled.

"And it is to stay there until it has developed." Yamamoto said sternly, "Acording to Kiske Urahara until then he will not be able to take it off without perminant damage to his soul."

"But letting it develope sir," Bykukya said what others were thinking, "Do we really want to wait for another Hogyoku to surface? With the power Aizen already possess is it really wise to risk this?"

"But damaging the boys soul," Ukitake came in, "We don't know how that would leave him."

"The affects of a damaged soul could be that soul burial will no longer work meaning his soul will not be able to come to the soul socaity when he dies or it could simply turn him hollow." Kurosuchi came in with a smile, "That is how it might leave him."

"Acording to the report Hitsugaya's soul is somewhat compatable with the Hogyoku meaning he can access power that Aizen cannot," The head-captain continued, "Not only will this be an asset to our forces but the alternitive would envitable lead him to Aizen. This we cannot alow."

His eyes scanned over the captain and lietenents but there was nothing but silence.

"Dismissed."

* * *

**Authors notes: I do not own bleach or the charatcer bar Nieve and May**

**I'm quite gutted about May really.I had more plans for her but I had to cut alot out this story cause i felt it was going too slowly and I want to get Toushi to the soul socuaity before i start my next fanfic which I thank those for voting for. **

**thank you for your reviews soo far**


	45. Chapter 45

Child of the Hogyoku

Chapter 45

Tosuhiro was quite curious to see what the soul sociaty was like. He'd been warned that Renji and Matsumoto weren't much to go on when it came to what captains were like and he was also told they'd be staying in the Kuchiki masion that belonged to Rukia's Captain and older brother. He'd looked at her stangely to find she lived in a mansion to which she had just laughed.

He did feel a little stange to be the only one out of a shingami uniform but he guessed he'd get used to it considering the soul sociaty will be ful of people running around in shinigami uniforms.

Looking round he was slightly dissaponted that the severing world wasn't much to look at. It was dark and he now knew why he'd read about souls getting lost here.

"You okay Tosuhiro?"

"Huh?" He was snapped out of his thoughts by the ginger, "Yeah."

"I'm not sure you'll like the soul socaity," He tried to start a conversation.

"Why?" He blinked.

"I remember when I first went there it felt like going back in time," Ichigo replied, "You might not like the silence and lack of technology."

Toushiro frowned, "I have a feeling that won't bother me with Rangiku around."

"What?" Rangiku heard her name.

"Nothing," He replied.

She looked at him a moment before faceing forward again.

"You have a good point there." Ichigo laughed.

Suddenly a shockwave pulsed through the tunnel and Ichigo's hand landed in Toushiro's shoulder to steady him. He looked at the recotions of the others.

"That's not meant to happen."

"No It's not," Renji confermed.

"Pick up the pace." Rangiku ordered.

Ichigo gave Toushiro a shove forward so he was in the middle as they ran through the dark tunnel. Although he felt uncomofortable being protected especially now he had his own power but he didn't argue he ran with the others. Another shockwave more violent shock wave made not just him stumble.

"What's going on?" He asked feeling anther shockwave.

"Aizen might be doing something to mess with the connection," Yourichi ran along on cat form, "Either way we need to get out of here as soon as possible."

He pushed himself faster knowing the others were probably going slow for his sake. Toushiro spun on his heel at the sound of clashing swords to see a familiar sight.

"Ichigo!" he yelled as the subsitute held his own against the blue haired arrancar.

"Keeping going Toushiro!" He yelled back.

Before Toushiro could go to help him Rangiku grabbed his hand and pulled him forward.

"But what about-"

"Ichigo'll be fine, you're priority." Renji told him.

He reluctantly stopped trying to go after Ichigo and pulled his hand from Rangiku. There was a large reatsu coming there way.

**Tag their it.** Nieve smiled.

_Exactally,_ "Storm Nieve Lagarto." he muttered

The shinigami didn't have time to relise the change in Toushiro's reatsu as they clashed with the small group of arrancars. Toushiro dropped and skidded under them quickly getting to his feet and keep running.

"Hitsugaya!" he heard Rangiku yell but he head her sword clash as she was stopped coming after him.

He picked up his speed of sonido as he sensed an Arrancar on his tail. It's reatsu was familiar and he gave a glance over his shoulder.

"Gigo, wasn't it?"

"You've got a good memory, boy." The arrancar stalked his prey.

* * *

"What's going on?" Ukitake blinked as the senkiamon gates suddenly shut.

"This isn't good?" Kyoraku put lightly as he and his friend were waiting for their arrival.

"That bastard is meeing with MY system." the 12th captain's voice sounded through a aproching hell butterfly.

The owner of the voice slammed his fist into the console as the screen illuminated his strangely painted face,

"He's changed the destination,"

"Where?" The hed captain boomed all captains connect by the network.

"Central 46." frantic typing in the background.

"Catain Soifon, Captain Kuchiki. Get there." Came the order.

"Yes head Captain." The two quickly replied.

"Central 64," Kyroaku sighed.

"He's trying to jog his memory," Ukitake thought aloud, "Trying to give him a reason to hate the soul socaity."

"But that's not the only event in cental 64 he might remeber," His friend pointed out with a smile, "If we're lucky he might not remeber anything."

* * *

Ichigo growled in frustration. He was struggleing to hold Gimmjow off when he was restrained to only Shikai. He and the rest of the group had been told they should large reatsu based moved and definantly not activate bankai in the severing world as it woudl de-stablalise it and Toushiro would fall.

"Damn it why won't that kid hurry up." Gimmjow drop kicked the subsitute.

"You want him to reach the soul sociaty?" Ichigo pushed him back.

"Yeah," He landed and grinned, "So I can kill you properly!"

* * *

**Authors notes: I do not own bleach or the character bar Nieve.**

**Sorry it's short just felt 1) I havent updated in agggeeess and i should and 2) Maybe if I update this reviews might push me to get writing the next. Been finding it dificult to focus on while i've been planning my next fanfic which I am not uploading uptil Toushi is atleast in the soul sociaty.**

**Gigo is bak! central 46. bad place bad memories.**

**thank you for reviews and paitence**


	46. Chapter 46

Child of the Hogyoku

Chapter 46

"I'm stronger than last time Gigo," Toushiro kept running speeding up when he saw a light at the end but Gigo was getting to close.

"Then why're you running?"

"Hyorinmaru," He muttered materialising his Zanpacutou.

_You two ready to work together?_

**Should be fun Dragon.**

_Let us try this._ Hyorinmaru was still reluctant.

"If you think the ice trick will work twice, think again!"

The arrancar gave a burst of speed and was suddenly in striking distance. Toushiro spun on his heel to barely block the rectangle blade that came down on him.

"Armas," Toushiro muttered calming himself and focusing, "Cero."

Hyorinmaru's blade lit with the icy blue light of a cero. It sent out a blast like shock wave that threw the arrancar back. He skidded gritting his teeth as he looked at the glowing zanpactou.

"What the hell is that?" He growled.

"Armas Cero," Hitsugaya brought his sward in front of him, "It's too narrow here for me to use Hyorinmaru's abilities or normal cero and Hado is too explosive. I'd probably catch myself in the blast."

"A cero." He moved ready just encase.

"A cero channelled through my zanpactou." Hitsugaya darted forward.

He swung down with full force. Gigo took a step back but the shockwave took him a good distance away.

_You have enough distance now go!_ Hyorinmaru reminded before the boy got carried away with his power.

"Right." He muttered turning to the exit as Gigo recovered.

Moving his focus to his speed the glow of his sword died down. He sensed the two powerful shinigami ahead and let Nieve's powers fade too as he was embraced by the light. He didn't take in his surrounding and kept moving until he was a good distance from the gate. Panting, without Nieve he could suddenly feel how tired he was.

"There's one coming." He glanced between the two captains.

Hitsugaya could instantly see what they meant by Matsumoto and Renji not being much of an example of what captains were like. These two looked at the situation so professionally even though he could see their mild surprise at his appearance.

"Stay back Hitsugaya." Said the man with long black hair as he took a position in front of him.

"Yeah," He relaxed a little. The number on the man's back was 6….Rukia's squad, Rukia's captain…Rukia's brother, "Captain Kuchiki."

Both Baykuya's and Soi Fon's eyes shot to him a moment. It had to be the moment he saw Gigo. Quickly Toushiro flash stepped to block his blade from slicing the female captain. Soi Fon blinked but quickly composed herself.

"Sting all enemies to death, Susumebachi." She said quickly getting the Arrancar once before he jumped back.

She took a step in front of the boy the blade on her middle finder glinting.

"Gigo Vega." She greeted, "You're death will be quicker this time."

"You bitc-" before he could even get another word out Soi Fon had flash stepped blade on the small target that has the middle of the homonka.

Hitsugaya blinked as the arrancar was destroyed.

"Two hits in the same place," He said quietly, "Quick death."

"The death mark is Susumebachi's special ability," She walked back to a better position.

"What other arrancars have you seen in there?" Byakuya asked.

"There was an esparda Ichigo was holding back but the rest seemed to be about Gigo's level." He answered.

Byakuya glanced to Toushiro momentarily his eyes mainly on the gate.

"How did you know my name?"

"You're hiori says you're captain of squad six, Rukia's squad and she told me her captain was also her brother." He explained his thought process as he glanced round.

This place was familiar. It was maybe…like a court. There were a lot of seats around the area he was standing in, high above him.

_I do not like this place. _Hyroinmaru growled.

"What is this place?" He asked.

"Focus, Hitsugaya." Soi Fon said harshly.

He dragged his eyes away from the sight to see a shadow approaching through the gate. It burst out throwing Arrancar's out with it. It was a large skull with a mane of red fur. It came out slithering of its almost wooden looking joints. And curled round the one who held it's handle.

"Renji?" Toushiro blinked.

"It's my bankai kid," He replied looking round at the bodies as the other came out one by one.

"Are you alright Hitsugaya?" Matsumoto smiled.

He nodded.

"Captain." Rukia was quick to get to her brother's side.

"Well that was interesting." Ikkaku was smiling…and bleeding.

"Yes, a good welcome back." Yumichika followed.

Toushiro's teal eyes watched but they were the only ones to come through.

"Where is Ichigo Kurosaki?" Byakuya said his thoughts.

"He'll catch u-" Renji was stopped by the sudden arrival.

They felt it in the tunnel another arrival. That dark spiritual pressure none of them could misplace.

"Aizen." The boy breathed.

"Stay here Rukia," Bykuya said all captains flash stepped into the tunnel.

Ikkaku didn't go. Even he was stupid enough to take Aizen on and it would also be a very uneven fight.

Toushiro went to go but was grabbed by the short lieutenant.

"You can't," She told him.

"But I have to help Ichigo." He struggled.

"You can't because the tunnel has probably destabilised by now because of Renji using Ban kai," Rukia explained, "Humans can't enter."

Reluctantly he stopped struggling. His curiosity about this place was forgotten and his teal eyes were intent on the gate. _You better get out Ichigo._

_

* * *

_

"Grind Panthera!"

"Bankai!"

As soon as Hitsugaya's reatsu had left the severing world the two turned to full power. Clashing claw and sword the fight was fast but it was obvious that the even stronger than before vizard had the upper hand.

"Damn it!" Grimmjow spit out blood as he skid back.

"Give it up Grimmjow," Came Ichigo's distorted voice as he brought Zangetsu in front of him.

"Never you bastard!" He went to charge again,

"Now, now Grimmjow," He froze at the calm, spine chillingly calm voice, ""I have business with you Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Aizen." Ichigo's eyes narrowed.

All the new reasons he had to hate this man, this man who just seemed like the embodiment of all evils in Ichigo's life.

"Lord Aizen." Grimmjow's release form sealed back into his sword and Aizen took a few steps forward to face Ichigo.

"You've become so powerful Ichigo," He smiled, "I'm proud of myself."

"Even if you manipulated my life but I won't let you do anymore to Toushiro's." He growled.

"Ah yes, you're foster son," Aizen smiled, "You see it is because of his future I am here."

"His future is none of your concern!" Ichigo charged.

Aizen blocked with his own Zampactou and reached into jacket. Ichigo flash stepped to see if he could stop him by swinging at a different angle but the man effortlessly blocked again and finished pulling out the sphere.

"Getsuga Ten-"

Suddenly there was a blast of energy from the object and the ginger vizard was thrown back. Aizen calmly walked over.

"Bakuto number 63: Sajo Sabaku," Casting the spell strong golden chains coiled and constricted the soul reaper and threw him back.

Smiling as he next down next to him Aizen held the Hogyoku over him.

"W-What're you doing?" He struggled franticly.

Aizen didn't reply and Ichigo began to feel it. His hollow eyes went side as the voice of his hollow began to get louder. He laughing filled his head.

**I knew I like'd this guy!**

He mask cracked away as he was pulled into his inner world.

**We're having a re-match king.**

**

* * *

******

Authors notes: I do not own bleach or the character bar Nieve

bam bam baaaaa. Hollow Ichigo is out for the thrown in Ichigo's soul. WTF is Aizen planning by doing this?

thank you for you're patence and spelling should have dramaticly improved as i now have spell check. (not ganateeing it to be perfect but better)

Thank you to all still reading


	47. Chapter 47

Child of the Hogyoku

Chapter 47

The four captains felt the change in reatsu they sped up but it was all too late. Aizen smiled back at them through the closing garganta.

"Ichigo." Renji shook him, "Ichigo damn it wake up!"

Ichigo gave no response. His face was scrunched in pain trap inside himself.

"You need to get up Ichigo or we won't have to beat the crap out of you," Matsumoto slapped him but still nothing.

Matsumoto knew it was picking favourites but facts were facts. She only wanted Ichigo to get up because she knew Toushiro would take this hard.

"It's obviously not working Captain Abarai," Byakuya spoke, "We need to take him to squad 4 to be seen to."

"Of course," He calmed himself down and hoisted the ginger man onto his back.

* * *

Ikkaku felt the need to hold Toushiro's shoulder to stop the boy when they sensed the captain approach. The boy twitched with anticipation as they came out one by one Renji last. His teal eyes went wide. Ikkaku let him go.

"Ichigo!" He ran over as the gate to the world of the living slowly closed, "Is he?"

"He's alive." The black cat licked herself.

"Yoruichi…" Byakuya said with distained.

"Look after Toushiro," She began to walk away, "Soi Fon you still have some of my clothes in you've division right?"

"O-Of course Madam Yoruichi,"

"Then show me the way." She began to walk. .

"Y-Yes, Madam Yoruichi." She flash stepped after her.

Rangiku shoot her head as she watched the two and looked back to their slower group. Ikkaku and Yumichika turned away to go to their squad and Byakuya and Rukia left to give a report.

"He'll be alright," Rangiku smiled as Toushiro stuck close to Renji and Ichigo.

"But his reatsu feels wrong." He replied.

"Ichigo's pulled through worse than this," Renji sounded confident, "Nothing's ever gonna keep Ichigo down for long."

That didn't seem to put Toushiro mind to rest at all. Maybe he could sense it in more detail or maybe it was because of the Hogyoku but he knew what was going on. Ichigo was trapped inside himself. Fighting his hollow. And with what he suspected Aizen of doing he wasn't doing well.

* * *

They arrived at the 4th division, the kind looking Captain already ready to take the substitute. She had given Toushiro a friendly and happy smile before shutting them out so she could concentrate.

"Five Captain's left," He said out of the blue as the waited outside the room.

"What did you say?" Rangiku looked up.

"I've met 4 captains," He replied, "I've only got 5 left and I've met the lot."

"Very true," She smiled.

"Make that 6,"

Toushiro looked round to see a two tall men and a woman walking over. One was beaming at him looking the happiest to see him since Rangiku. He had long white hair and a Captain's Hiroi. He must have been close to his former life.

The other one in his perception just seemed strange. He was wearing a pink girl's kimono over his shinigami uniform. Who the hell dose that? The woman must have been one of their lieutenants walking loyally behind with steel eyes and a book.

"I'm Captain Ukitake of squad thirteen." The white haired man introduced himself, "This is the captain of squad 8 Kyoraku and his Lieutenant Nanao."

"Erm, hi." He replied not really in the mood for meet and greet.

"I'm glad you made it here okay," Ukitake tried to strike up a conversation even though he doubted his chances, "It seemed you had a rough trip."

"Yeah." He shortly replied trying to give the captain the message he didn't want to talk.

"It'll be alright," he put a hand on his shoulder.

Toushiro shoved it of a coldly glared, "You don't know that."

"He's just trying to be nice Toushiro," Renji scolded him, "You don't have to be rude."

"They can be nice all they want," Toushiro replied, "I'd just rather not be lied to."

"Yes, I'm sorry you're right," Ukitake put his hands up, "I shouldn't be treating you like a child."

Kyoraku silently watched. God the kid was the same. Just wore different clothes and didn't mind being called by his first name. He was interrupted by the door opening Unohona invited them into Ichigo's room.

"He looks the same," Toushiro pointed out going to stand by the bed.

Ichigo was still writhing in pain his facial features tight.

"Because there's nothing I can do," She said sadly.

"What?" The captain's eyes shot to her.

"It seems Aizen must have something with the Hogyoku to render Kurosaki like this," She said sadly, "There is nothing I can do nor can I find the specifics of what is happening."

"Aizen messed with the balance of Ichigo's soul," Came the quiet boy.

"How do you know that Hitsugaya?" Nanao questioned

"I don't know whether it is because Hyroinmaru knows Zangetsu or if having the Hogyoku means I can sense it but I'm pretty sure Aizen used to Hogyoku to tip Ichigo's soul balance towards the hollow and made it more powerful," His hand was under the bandanna his finger tracing the cracks the had grew in the shielding of the Hogyoku.

"I thought the bastard wanted you," Renji growled.

"If Ichigo's hollow takes over then he will probably do a great amount of damage and it will be a great distraction for him to take Hitsugaya," Ukitake theorised.

"No," Toushiro shook his head his eyes still on Ichigo, "I think he wants me to reverse it."

"What?" Matsumoto questioned.

"I see where you're coming from kid," Kyoraku nodded ignoring the gale the boy shot at him for calling him a kid, "He wants to know you're potential with the Hogyoku. We know it's in it'd final stage so he wants to know if you're worth keeping or if he should just kill you and take the Hogyoku when it's ready."

Toushiro nodded.

The room was quiet trying to take in the new situation. No matter what they did Aizen would get what he wanted. If Toushiro didn't try to help Ichigo it was more than likely his hollow was going to win due to Aizen's meddling.

"We should inform the head captain," Unohona came in calmly, "There will probably be a meeting to decide."

They left one by one until Rangiku and Toushiro were left. She wasn't going to leave him. He seemed a little lost without Ichigo. The support pillar of his world just crumbled and in turn he was now struggling.

"Hitsugaya?"

"Huh?" He looked round to see Rukia glance from Ichigo to him.

"I came to take you to the Kuchiki mansion," She said, "You could do with some rest."

He looked back to the prone body of Ichigo.

"He's not going anywhere," Rangiku encouraged, "Go get some rest."

He pulled his eyes away and nodded.

* * *

**Authors notes: I do not own bleach or the character bar Nieve (he may not have been in this chapter but he's cool anywa)**

**quick i has found a bit of motivation yay. btw if your interested i have uploaded a pic of Nieve onto my da account (there's a link on my profile)**

**so what will the captains say. will they risk a hollow ichigo to stop Aizen from getting what he wants or will his evil plan unfold**

**hoping to go past 200 review with this chapter :) thank you for all of them so far and your paitence when i have had blocks and your nice comments and putting up with my spelling and...for reading i guess lol**


	48. Chapter 48

Child of the Hogyoku

Chapter 48

"The situation is grave," Yamamoto started bluntly.

Toushiro stood in the captain's and lieutenant's meeting in an ironically in the lieutenants place behind Rangiku. As you would expect he didn't sleep well last night. He would never admit to being a little afraid for being here. The reatsu in the air was so thick so his senses were confused and as he walked round the bright streets he kept hearing things and seeing the ghosts of his past life. For a moment when he walked into this hall he didn't feel like himself. He'd felt like he'd done this 100 times but quickly shook it off and went over or Rangiku.

Yamamoto went on to explain the situation. About the attack and the now incapacitated Ichigo whose fate would now be decided.

"Why do we not just kill the vizard?" The 12th and strange looking captain said offhandedly, "What?"

A few people in the room turned to darkly glare at the mad scientist.

"That is out of the question," Yamamoto was quick to stop anymore outbursts, "We have just about tipped the stalemate we were in by obtaining Toushiro Hitsugaya. Losing the Substitute's power would give Aizen the advantage."

Mayori crossed his arms disappointed he was losing out on an interesting specimen.

"If we do not want Kurosaki dead and we do not want to have his hollow on the loose….it leaves us with only one option." Retsu's eyes lay on the white haired boy.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" He looked round.

"The only item capable of controlling the balance between the hollow and shinigami in the soul is the Hogyoku," Mayori eyed him.

"And there is also the question of whether you can," the wolf-like captain said, "Do you think you can use the Hogyoku Hitsugaya?"

His hand was under his bandanna playing with the object in question.

"I've never used to Hogyoku on purpose…but to save Ichigo, I will."

There was a silence. It was hard for some to get over their pride. They were doing what Aizen wanted. Walking right into his plans by doing this. But Aizen had left them no alternative.

"Captain Unohona," Yamamoto broke the silence, "It seems are hands are tied on this decision. Prepare a room in the fourth division for Hitsugaya to attempt the procedure."

"Yes Head Captain," She nodded.

"Captain Matsumoto you are responsible for Hitsugaya until you are called for by Captain Unohona." He turned to the tenth squad position.

"Yes, Head Captain." He also nodded.

"Dismissed."

* * *

He stuck with Rangiku like he was supposed to. His mind was too focused on what he was going to do to think about running off and exploring the soul society. Rangiku had laughed when he was momentarily distracted from his reading at the image of her doing paperwork. He had said it was the same reason he had thought Captain Matsumoto was strange. The image just didn't look right.

_You will need to seal away his hollow,_ Hyorinmaru had said which obviously pissed off Nieve.

He tried to drown the two out with a very factual textbook on shinigami and zampactou but it seemed they were determined.

_Shut the hell up will ya?_ He barked as he hit his head with the book in some attempt to his them.

"Are you alright Hitsugaya?" Rangiku looked up looking quite amused,

"Fine." He glared at her.

**Dragon's being rasist! **Nieve snapped, **We seal away his hollow we seal away half of his power.**

_But then he will no longer have problems with it._ Came Hyorinmaru.

_I have to agree with Nieve actually…_

_But Child he's hollow is not like Nieve._

_But I don't think Ichigo would be happy if we took away his vizard powers,_ He though to them, _We have to get the balance back where it was._

**What if we could stabilise the balance he has at the moment. **Nieve said his thoughts.

_And give his hollow more control. _The dragon snapped.

Hitsuagaya smacked his head against the book several timed.

_I don't even know how to use the Hogyoku guys! I mean com'on how the hell am I supposed to do the things you are suggesting when I'm not even sure if I'm gonna be able to help Ichigo!_

The two voices fell quiet but he kept hitting his head on the book with frustration until his head fell in a hand. He sighed. He didn't have to look up.

"Could you control yourself a bit?" Rangiku shivered, "It's freezing."

"Oh…Sorry." He pulled back his Reatsu and the room returned to normal temperature.

"Thank you," She sat next to him, "So is there any reason you're causing yourself brain damage?"

He was quite at first. Not really wanting to tell her but…it could be anytime Unohona showed up. He sighed.

"I'm trying to think how the hell I'm meant to use the Hogyoku." He told her, "I don't want to end up causing Ichigo more damage."

"You said you used it before right?" She asked.

"Yeah but last time it was self-preservation. Last time it took my power on its own in order to keep me and it safe," He titled his head back and looked at the ceiling, "This time my live not in danger so I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do."

"You talk about it like it's alive," She titled her head.

"I guess it just feels like it is sometimes," He replied, his hand slipped beneath the bandana, "Sometimes I can feel it, like a strong presents but that's it."

"Then maybe it'll know what you're trying to do," She shrugged, "May you should just lend it you're power and it'll know what to do."

He glanced at her before looking back to the table and nodding. She smiled.

"C'mon then," She stood up, "Let's got some tea."

"Alright," He stood and followed her to the kitchen.

* * *

He only just got time to finish his tea when the hell butterfly came through. Matsumoto relayed the message to him and came with him to the 4th squad. Unohona led them to a small room where Ichigo had been laid on a mat on the ground so Toushiro could get to him better. Standing in the door he could feel the barriers and seals they had placed around encase something went wrong.

"Are you ready Hitsugaya?" Unohona kindly asked him.

He nodded.

"I will close this door which with activate the barriers," She told them, "They will block out any of the hogyoku's reatsu so that we are not at risk. This means you do not have to focus on your control too much."

"Right," He nodded again and took a few steps in.

"Good Luck Hitsugaya," She closed the door behind him and he felt himself suddenly cut off from their reatsu.

He felt nothing of Matsumoto even though he knew she was in the next room. It was strange but he shook his head of it and knelt by Ichigo.

"Here goes nothing…" He muttered.

* * *

**Authors notes: i do not own bleach or the character bar Nieve**

**lol my firend has two voices in her head and says it's annoying when they fight. Sorry Toushi but what do expect.**

**erm... can't think of anything to say really**

**love hearing from you and thanks for reading**


	49. Chapter 49

Child of the Hogyoku

Chapter 49

"Here goes nothing…" He muttered.

His teal eyes slid shut to focus hoping Matsumoto was right. He poured his power into the Hogyoku and soon the black was replaced by a blinding white. He tried to look but only managed to open his eyes when it finally died down.

"What the…?" The boy suddenly felt very off balance when he saw his surroundings.

It looked like a city. Tall blue building reached…sideways?

"_It is Kurosaki's inner world, child," _He looked round to see the dragon surveying.

"**He's more messed up than I thought,"** Nieve was on his other side.

"Is a bit disorientating," Toushiro was still trying to convince himself that gravity was going the wrong way.

"_Let us keep focused,_" Hyorinmaru took to the sky.

Toushiro nodded, "We need to find Ichigo."

* * *

The two sides didn't exchange conversation. Ichigo knew how this worked. But fact was his hollow wasn't this strong last time. He knew. Aizen did something but in his current situation there wasn't much he could do about it.

Blood slipped from his cheek as he narrowly got out of the ay of a powerful swing only having to block another from above. Hollow Ichigo over powered him and sent the substitute rocketing down into the building below.  
"**How the mighty fall!**" He laughed with glee.

He nosedived to get him while he was weak but didn't expect another person. He skidded to a halt and sonidoed out of the way of the ice blue cero. He appeared by Nieve and sliced down on the black haired hollow. Nieve lent out the way and smiled.

"**Hi.**"

He ploughed his fist into hollow Ichigo's face and out of surprise the hollow didn't dodge. He skidded back his yellow eyes narrowing.

"**What'ya know we've got company,"**

"T-Toushiro?" Ichigo blinked as the cold air embraced him and the boys hands pushed him down.

"I'm gonna do what I can to heal you Ichigo," He told him beginning to do what he could with the little healing kido he'd read about.

Ichigo looked from the boy to see Hyorinmaru circled round them.

"How?"

"I used the Hogyoku," He replied.

"They let you?" He blinked.

"It was either that or risk having a hollow your running around," He answered, "Hyorinmaru will defend us and Nieve is keeping your hollow busy so relax for now."

"Nieve…your hollow?" Ichigo looked wary.

Toushiro nodded, "I trust him."

* * *

Nieve ran Hollow Ichigo round in circles. Not being a stupid hollow he knew he didn't stand a chance against the powered up hollow on his own. He had to wait until the kid and the dragon were done with Ichigo, then he'd kick his ass.

"**Weak ass hollow ain't ya?" **Hollow Ichigo looked down as his opponent landed on one of the buildings,

"**You wouldn't be half as powerful if you haden's absorbed that zanpactou." **Nieve shrugged, "**Sponging off the shinigami powers of this soul.**"

Hollow Ichigo dived throwing up rocks and dirt and he looked to the dodging hollow.

"**And you're any different?**"

Nieve dodged a few more swings without missing a beat and jumped back.

"**No,"** He admitted, "**But at least I realise that a zanpactou will never give their full power to a hollow." **

Hollow Ichigo glanced down to the white Zangetsu he held before darting forward. Nieve jumped over the swing and landed on the thin and blunt side.

"**You know don't you,**" He crouched on the thin piece of metal, "**You know he would never give you the same power he would give Ichigo.**"

Hollow Ichigo laughed. A cold and heartless laugh, "**Ban Kai.**"

Nieve's crimson eyes went wide he was rocketed back with the reatsu that pushed from the blade. Debris crashed up and glass pieced his skin.

"**O-Ouch…**" He pushed himself up.

"**What was that, little hollow?"** Hollow Ichigo put a hand near his ear, "**Even if the old man holds out it's enough to beat you.**"

* * *

"Nieve," Toushiro looked up at the surge of reatsu only to see smoke and dust.

"He's gone Bankai," Ichigo tried to pushed himself us, "I've gotta go help-"

"No," Toushiro shoved him back, "You'll be beaten if you go like this and I'm not letting your hollow take over."

Ichigo blinked at the determent set of teal eyes. A serious face on his young features for a moment Ichigo saw Captain Hitsugaya in his place. Reluctantly he laid back down.

"Hyorinmaru," He looked up to the dragon.

"_You wish for me to help…it?_" Hyorinmaru's crimson eyes met his.

"I need to stay here and I we can't let a part of me die." He glared.

"_Maybe you would rather he didn't die…_" The dragon complied though he'd rather not.

* * *

Nieve barely dodged the blows that were coming and couldn't say how was relieved he was to see the dragon in the sky above him. He ducked under hollow Ichigo and jumped up into the air as the dragon changed his form into a blade. He curled his pale fingers round the hilt and let gravity take him.

"'**Bout time Puff.**" He landed and faced the other hollow with a smirk.

"_Puff?_" Hyorinmaru's voice could be heard even in sword form.

"**Yeah, Puff the magic dragon.**" He sonidoed forward and clashed with the white Ichigo again.

"_I hate you._"

The hollow crashed a few times before Hollow Ichigo shoved him back.

"**Look who's sponging now.**" The hollow laughed cruelly.

"**Puff's helping me willingly,**" The growl of the dragon was heard, "**And I guess pissing him off is a bad idea. Shall we reign over the frosted heavens?"**

"_I suppose…the boy would not be happy if I were to let you die." _He said still very annoyed.

Nieve laughed his harsh laugh.

"**You done with your little team talk?"** hollow Ichigo darted forward, "**Cause I'm getting bored!" **

Nieve jumped up, "**Sorry to keep you waiting,**" He rose the blade, "**Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!"**

**

* * *

**

Authors notes: I do not own bleach or the character bar Nieve

Hollow Ichigo V Nieve and Puff...I mean Hyorinmaru :P. Don't kill me o awsome dragon of ice godness.

half term next week:D can't wait but sadly have alot of deadlines :( oh well enough complaining

biiig thanksto reviews and even biiger thans if you review again. thank you for your paitence and enjoy


	50. Chapter 50

Child of the Hogyoku

Chapter 50

The dragon of ice crashed down but Hollow Ichigo easily dodged. Nieve had to quickly spin in the air to block the sword from above him. He got his footing and slipping from under hollow Ichigo's blade and launched a flurry of swings. He and Hyorinmaru combined their power for a last powerful swing that made the hollow fly back.

Hollow Ichigo skidded and looked up his golden eyes glaring at the blade that glowed an icy blue.

"**I've never seen you use cero,"** Nieve pointed Hyorinmaru's blade, "**I wonder if you even can.**"

The armas cero that had built up blasted out the tip of the blade like a cannon at the hollow. Hollow Ichigo just smiled.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

The white energy clashed. Nieve's eyes went wide when it forced its wave though the cero. He brought Hyorinmaru up to block but the white folded round him and burned his pale skin. His mouth opening in a silent scream as gravity took over again. Nieve glared to as hollow Ichigo cackled at his victory.

"_No matter our power together,_" Hyorinmaru slipped from his fingers, "_We were facing a ban kai." _

He landed with a thud on the blue building and Hyorinmaru clattered nearby. His eyes trailed up the white kimono and glared into the piercing eyes that held the tensa zangetsu to his neck.

"**It was fun."**

He rose the blade.

"Getsuga,"

He froze.

"Tensho!"

The hollow was knocked away by the black energy the skimmed the already beaten Nieve.

"**Couldn't cut it any closer could ya?"** He weakly joked.

"Nieve," Hitsugaya knelt by him Hyorinmaru already in his hands.

"**Guess I can leave it to you now right?"** The hollow's vision was blurring.

Toushiro wasn't sure what to say but got to work on healing the hollow.

"_He'll be alright boy,_" Hyorinmaru reassured, "_However."_

Nieve slipped from consciousness as Toushiro looked to the two fighting Ichigos. If they were left to fight like they were last time Ichigo would lose. Hollow Ichigo was powered by the Hogyoku.

"_What will you do boy?_"

Toushiro put the sword down and got to his feet. He'd dived into this head first and now it was time to think. He's done what he could to help Ichigo fight but was that really all he could do? He had the Hogyoku. He had the item that could manipulate the balance between Hollow and Shinigami in the soul.

He could save Ichigo's soul from itself.

His pale hand curled round the Hogyoku that hung round his neck. Hoping it knew his thoughts and when he wanted he gave it his power.

It pulled more. Much more than they boy intended to give and he stumbled but opening his eyes he began to see the glow. He felt that presents and it reassured him. Toushiro let his eyes slide shut and gave it free access to his power.

The white light engulfed him.

* * *

Ichigo and his hollow exchanged blows the beings below ignored.

"**This is just gonna end up like it was before, King!**" he hollow laughed, "**You're gonna lose!"**

They both felt the build of reatsu and looked down to the growing light.

"Toushiro?" Ichigo blinked.

Hollow Ichigo was quick to take advantage. He charged at his ginger counterpart. When Ichigo noticed it was too late. The white Tensa Zangetsu slid without resistance through his stomach.

But the strange thing was….he didn't feel it.

The two of them were frozen in disbelief. Hollow Ichigo slashed at him a few more times but it was like he wasn't there.

"**What the fuck has the kid done?"** He growled.

Ichigo attacked him back to get the same, "We can't hurt each other…"

"_It seems the boy has re-written the rules of your soul." _

Hollow Ichigo suddenly realised looking over to see the Zanpactou in all its dark glory. Separated from him once more.

"Zangetsu." Ichigo smiled.

"**That brat."** Hollow Ichigo snarled.

"What do you mean re-written the rules?" he asked.

"_They boy used the Hogyoku to bent the rules in your favour Ichigo." _The Zanpactou replied, "_Now even though the two opposing sides cannot touch you can still command his power._"

Ichigo blinked and turned to Hollow Ichigo. He was glaring at the ground probably thinking of many ways to kill Toushiro but Ichigo couldn't get over it. The great monster inside of him could do no more to ruin his life.

Then a thought hit him. He looked down to where the three parts of the boy's soul was to see nothing.

"_He has already left._" Zangetsu informed him.

"Guess I should too." He nodded and smiled to see his Zanpactou before closing his eyes.

* * *

He was a bit slow to open them again and had to blink a few times before he could really focus. Not that there was much to focus on. The room was plain and small but had the lingering smell of cleaning products and overall cleanliness. He was in squad four without a doubt. He went to get up but felt a weight on his chest. Ichigo raised his ginger topped head. Toushiro was passed out evenly breathing in and out as he rested on his foster father's chest.

"Toushiro," He gently shook him.

He gave an annoyed moan and fidgeted in response.

"C'mon Hogyo-boy." He shook him harder and a single teal eye opened.

You could almost hear the click as his brain switched on.

"Ichigo," He shot up and Ichigo also sat up but a slower, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he smiled at him and ruffled his hair, "Thanks to you."

No one could really compare to how happy Toushiro was right now. Ichigo was up, he was fine, he was smiling, he was thanking him, he was proud of him. Snow was falling on Toushiro's world. The light and happy snow you see on a Christmas cliché.

He glanced to the door even though he knew they wouldn't have been disturbed before throwing his arms round Ichigo's neck. Ichigo nearly fell onto his back again taken completely by surprise.

"Don't do that again." He heard the boy say quietly as he tightened his grip.

He sighed and returned the hug. He held the boy tight to reassure him he wasn't going to be leaving again anytime soon.

"I won't Toushiro," He told him, "I won leave you like that again."

After the prolonged period they released and got to their feet.

"I'm not used to having to see saved," Ichigo muttered

* * *

**Authors notes: I do not own bleach or the characters bar Nieve**

**Toushi happy Ichi is back :). But as you know to keep this interetsing happyness dosent tend to last long...**

**Toushiro did as Aizen expected that'll mean he'll have more plans for our ikle Hogyo-boy**

**thanks for reviews. loves hearing from you. and warning: updates might slow as i want to do one chapter of this, the a chapter of blood prince then this etc.**


	51. Chapter 51

Child of the Hogyoku

Chapter 51

It had been hours on the other side of the door. Unohona was forced to tend to patients but came back when she could. Matsumoto hadn't moved from the spot and was there to greet the people who came and went to check on the situation. There was Ikkaku and Yumichika although they didn't stay for long. Then there was Kyoraku, Nanao and Ukitake who treated her to some tea and assured her that between them they had all three of their squad still running although a need to make sure this carried on made them leave.

Rukia and Renji were the last to come. They made small talk and had more tea all freezing at the sound of shuffling.

The door was pulled open to reveal the tall orange haired man closely followed by the small smiling white haired boy who, as soon as he was out enough, had Rangiku's arms fly round him in the blink of an eye.

"R-Rangiku." He nearly fell over.

"Finally up sleeping beauty," Renji didn't stand up.

"Renji!" Rukia scolded as she stood and smiled, "You alright?"

He shot Renji a playful glare knowing that was just is way of saying the same thing.

"Feel better than ever," He replied looking over to Tosuhiro who was struggling to get away from Matsumoto.

The strawberry blond and a smirk on her face and kept saying about May's once a day rule.

"I know you are relieved to see him but I would prefer you refrain from doing any more damage, Captain Matsumoto." Said a calm and familiar voice.

"Captain Unohona," She released the boy in surprise.

"How are you both feeling?" She asked them,

"Fine," Toushiro replied his cold and depressing air gone now Ichigo was alright.

"Better than ever," Ichigo replied the same.

"If I could direct you to another room so I can check for myself," She said, "I would also like to ask you some questions so I can make a report."

"But we're fine," Toushiro was honestly a little annoyed he hadn't seen much of the soul society bar the 4th division.

Everyone else froze as they waited for Unhona to teach the boy why no one questioned the 4th captain. Unohona opened her eyes slightly and said in her sickly sweet voice.

"I would like to check for myself, Hitsugaya."

The boy had now decided this woman was now scarier than any thug or policeman or anything he'd met.

"Okay," He retreated his eyes to the ground utterly defeated.

"Follow me then," She turned.

* * *

The two were sat down and checked over to find no physical injury though their reatsu's were low. As she did this Toushiro explained that in all honesty he wasn't sure what he was doing. Yoruoichi hopped through the window in time to hear the explanation and when Ichigo told them what he really did.

"Re-wrote the rules of his soul," The jumped at her sudden masculine voice eyes licking to the black cat licking her paw, "Impressive Toushiro. Considering the Hogyoku isn't fully developed."

He flashed a smile but didn't say anything. To him it would have been more impressive if he knew what he was in the first place.

"May I see it?" The cat jumped onto his bed.

"I guess…" He didn't like taking off his bandanna and he hated how all eyes turned to him in curiosity but Yoruichi wouldn't ask it randomly…well she might.

He looked a little surprised himself. The shielding was cracked to the point there was hardly a clear area to get a good look at the powerful object.

"Hmm…" Was all she said.

"Why is the shielding cracked Yoruichi?" Unohona pushed for an explanation.

"Kiske said that when the shielding finally breaks the Hogyoku will be fully developed," She replied.

"What'll happen when it develops?" Toushiro asked.

"He said when it is getting close it will start taking more power from you than normal so you'll begin to tire quicker and when it is at the end it will suck out a lot of power very quickly leaving you almost completely drained." She saw a worried expression and laughed, "Don't worry, it's won't kill you you're too compatible to the Hogyoku but you won't be 100% afterwards."

He just nodded and tied the bandanna back round. They boy let out an unexpected yawn and Unohona smiled.

"I suggest the two of you get some rest," She told them, "I will make sure this is all reported to the head captain."

"Thanks Captain Unohona," Ichigo pushed from the wall he was leaning on.

Toushiro had said nothing until Ichigo glared at him

"Yeah, thanks…" He said quietly.

She softly laughed, "It is only my job."

With that she left.

"You never left did you?" They boy's teal eyes wandered to Rangiku.

"I wanted to see you when you came out," She replied with a shrug.

He looked over her a moment but smiled, "Guess you were a good lieutenant if you're still trying to look out for me."

"No," She shook her head, "You were a good Capatin."

He shrugged at the compliant. She was complimenting him but at the same time not him.

"You should get some rest too," He changed the subject, "You probably tried out all you're worry reserves."

"You're right Ca-." She covered her mouth completely shocked that was just about to come out.

Toushiro hadn't missed it but before he could talk Ichigo had lifted him from the bed it was sitting on into a piggy back.

"Woah, what?" The boy took a moment to realise what just happened.

"I'm paying you back for saving my ass," He replied, "And before you complain you look pretty tired so nothing you can say will make me let you go."

Toushiro gave a frustrated sighed and relaxed.

"C'mon Rangiku I'll walk back with you," Renji offered as the strawberry blond silent thanked for the save.

She followed Renji out after turning and saying bye to Hitsugaya.

* * *

Toushiro Ichigo and Rukia were quick to leave afterwards but met an unexpected person.

"Brother," Rukia greeted considering at the moment they were off duity.

"Byakuya," Ichigo smiled.

"Must you always refer to me by my first name, Kurosaki?" The man replied.

"Jeez, you sound like he used too."

"Hey," The boy growled when Ichigo bounced him.

"Hmm…" He observed them, "I was coming to see the situation but it seems things have already been resolved. I shall accompany you back to the Kuchiki mansion."

Rukia ran forward to walk with her brother leaving Toushiro and Ichigo to trail on behind.

"How is he?" Ichigo broke the silence.

"Huh?" The boy blinked.

"Nieve." He told him.

"Oh," He closed his eyes a moment,

_Do not worry boy,_ Hyorinmaru assured him, _For the moment he has not regained consciousness but he will recover._

"He's not woken up," He opened his teal eyes the relay the message, "But Hyorinmaru said he'll be fine."

"Good," Ichigo nodded

"We'll have to do some training with him when he is fine," They jumped and looked down at the black cat.

"Forgot you were with us Yourichi," Ichigo said honestly.

"You I'm not surprised at," She replied, "But Toushiro, I wasn't exactly hiding myself."

"Go away, I'm tired." He moaned very childishly.

She laughed, "Alright grumpy guts." She jumped onto a wall, "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

**Authors notes: I do not own bleach or the character bar Nieve**

**Had to do a bit more planning lol. Think I might have finally figured out how this is going to end...maybe...we'll see ne?**

**I thank everyone once more for reviews and things I aprciate all the comments i've been getting. thank you thank you**


	52. Chapter 52

Child of the Hogyoku

Chapter 52

"Is this the place?"

Toushiro's eyes wandered round the large dark cavern. The air was moist and his ears caught the sound of dripping water.

_Yes__,_ The dragon replied, _This is where we shall train._

Hitsugaya hardly believed the ears of his mind when he heard Hyorinmaru telling him to run off and go train on his own. After breakfast the dragon had said he wanted to commence with his own training and directed Toushiro on where to go.

**Ichigo's gonna have a fit, ya'know** Nieve sniggered.

He had woken up at some ungodly hour of the night and decided to give Toushiro a heart attack by waking him up too.

"I left him a note," Toushiro shrugged.

In normal circumstances he wouldn't have left the note but with Aizen after him and everyone paranoid over the Hogyoku so he thought he best tell them what's he's doing rather than them assume the worst.

He walked to the centre of the almost arena-like cave.

"So what're we going to do here?"

_We shall begin our first steps to ban kai._

"What?"

_You shall materialise me._

**And me, you have a balance remember.**

_You are too weak._

**And that means nothing. I wanna see the outside world. **

The boy just let the two argue. It had been a month max since he learned Hyroinmaru's name and the dragon was thinking about Ban Kai.

"Are you sure?" He interrupted them.

_I would not have asked you here if I did not think you are ready. _Hyroinmaru reassured him, _Now let us begin._

_

* * *

_"I'm gonna kill him," Ichigo growled as he clenched the piece of paper in his fist.

He came back out where Yoruichi, Soi Fon, Rukia, Matsumoto, Renji and Byakuya were gathered in the gardens of the Kuchiki mansion.

"So where is he Ichigo." Yoruichi wanted to get this training started.

"Training somewhere on his own apparently," He waved the piece of paper, "He back before dinner," He read.

"Doesn't he realise the situation he's in!" Matsumoto growled furiously.

"It seems Hitsugaya's dislike of captivity hasn't changed." Soi Fon commented.

"The boy should not be hard to find," Byakuya said calmly, "The release of his Zanpactou will set off a big enough beacon."

"You're right Captain," Rukia nodded, "We should wait until he tells us where he is."

"Give me time to think of a suitable punishment." Ichigo glared at nothing in particular.

"Well I guess we'll stay here until then," The cat woman's smile made Byakuya darken his glare.

* * *

With a slow breath out he gathered his thoughts. He held the steel blade of Hyroinmaru in front of his face thinking about what he had read before.

Zampactou didn't have an independent reatsu supply which is why the user lends their power to them. He would have to give Hyorinmaru enough to be able to come into with world but he had the complication of doing this with Nieve also.

Focusing, the breeze in the cave turned into a gale, the temperature dropped. The hilt slipped from his hand yet a clang never reached his ears. He couldn't see them form but opened his eyes when he felt the air suddenly still.

He smiled as he looked up to meet with the kind crimson eyes of the dragon.

"_Well done,_"

"**I think you could have done it with less thinking though,**"

Tosuhiro looked over his shoulder at his white counterpart.

"**I mean come on, you think of a textbook description."**

"_Unlike the non-thinking hollow._"

Nieve was actually taken aback for a moment and Hitsugaya tied not to laugh.

"**Coming down to my level, puff?" **

"So what's this training?" Toushiro stopped the bickering.

"**I'll keep a look out a leave you two to it,**" Nieve sat by the entrance.

Toushiro's eyes swapped between them.

"_It's time to see if you are truly worthy of the power I offer._" The dragon's voice was unusually harsh.

"Hyorinmaru?" Toushiro said now getting a bit worried.

A blade appeared before him.

"_Get ready._"

"Wait! What're-?" Before the boy could ask the dragon opened his jaws and swooped down.

Quickly he pulled the empty Katana from the ground and fast stepped back. He landed and looked at the dragon wide eyed.

"**To get ban kai the zanpactou must submit to you,**" Nieve watched the boy panic, "**Good Luck Kid.**"

* * *

The dragon's present made the air feel colder throughout the soul society. The gust of chilling air swept from the focal point as they expected announcing the boy's location. Matsumoto and Ichigo were gone is a second.

Renji sighed, "Better make sure they don't kill him,"

He was soon gone too.

"Rukia," Byakuya ordered.

"Yes, Captain." She followed.

Rangiku studied the cave entrance. It was in fact the one her captain and normally used for training. She had a bit of dayjar vu when she had to find him for a meeting once.

"Toushiro!" Ichigo barked from besides her knocking her from her thoughts.

"**I expected you faster Ichigo.**"

Although for a different reason Ichigo was as confused as the others. As they arrived their eyes fixed on the black hared hollow of Hitsugaya. He smirked even though his weakness was obvious. His clothes were still cut parts of his skin singed.

"**Would you have come faster if I's made my Reatsu obvious too?**" he asked.

"Nieve?" Ichigo blinked.

"**The one and only.**"

The other Shingami's hands landed lightly one the hilts of their backed away slightly.

"Toushiro's hollow guys," Ichigo looked round but non let down their guard.

"And how exactly are you here?" Renji glared.

"**Kid's got a human balance in his soul. So when he materialises the dragon he brings me out too."**

"Impossible," Rukia blinked, "He's had Shikai for less than a month there is no way he could materialise his zanpactou."

Nieve shook his head, "**You forget lady he's got the Hogyoku round his neck. Do you really think impossible comes into his vocabulary.**"

"Why're you do beaten up?" Rangiku started to let down her guard.

Nieve's crimson eyes fell on Ichigo in a glare, "**Savin' his ass.**"

"Yeah…thanks for that." Ichigo wasn't sure whether to say sorry too since his hollow was technically a part of him.

"**You better be,**" He kept glaring, "**Remind me to NEVER get in the way of a bankai getsuga tensho.**"

"He helped save you?" Renji looked in disbelief.

Ichigo nodded, "Him, Toushiro and Hyroinmaru."

"**Imma good hollow,**" Nieve gave a cheesy simile.

* * *

**Authors notes: I do not own bleah or the characters bar Nieve**

**bt shorter than usual but i was having a slight block with this chapter and i need to iron out some stoyr details before i can really get moving on this. **

**I realy aprecate all reviews so far it's reallllly nice and you make me happy. Thank you :)**


	53. Chapter 53

Child of the Hogyoku

Chapter 53

For a while they began to see more of Nieve than they did of Toushiro. The boy would train come back for a bit and eat but was off again within the hour. It had been going on for days and the foster father was getting worried.

Ichigo sat outside watching the koi in the Kuchiki pond. He could feel Toushiro's reatsu. He'd kept himself aware of it no matter what he was doing. If anything was to happen to him he's be the first to know.

"You seem like you could use some tea."

The ginger pricked up at the voice.

"Capatin Ukitake?" He looked round to see the smiling white haired male

He sat down by Ichigo and handed him the steaming cup, "So you are technically Hitsugaya's legal guardian."

"Yeah," He replied, "Erm… thanks for the tea."

"No problem," He smiled, "I can guess that Hitsugaya is worrying you lately with this training."

"A bit," He admitted to the kind captain, "Bankai training is dangerous and this routine is going to run him into the ground."

"He will come through stronger for it though," Ukitake reassured him, "He is Toushiro Hitsugaya."

"Yeah," Ichigo smiled, "A snotty little brat."

"Not as much under your guidance it seems," Ukitake gave a laugh.

"Don't know about that," The young man said uncomfortably.

There was silence as Ukitake studded Ichigo's expression.

"Is there something else?" He asked.

"It's probably nothing," He looked up to the sky.

"Say it anyway," the thirteenth captain encouraged, "You never know."

"It's just that. If Toushiro is going to be so powerful why was it so easy to find him? Why did Aizen let us have him so easily?" He replied with a worried expression.

"Hmmm," Ukitake nodded, "The captains have been thinking the same. We believe Aizen may have something more up his sleeve."

"But would could Aizen do to turn him against us now?" Ichigo shook his head, "He knows far too much to listen to what he says."

"Has Hitsugaya actually seen Aizen since he came clean with us?" He wondered.

"No," Ichigo said cautiously, "Why?"

"In the report we were given it said he had a close relationship with Aizen to the point he went into denial before realising the truth of things. I believe he will hesitate in Aizen's presents. It will be difficult for him to attack Aizen to begin with."  
"But it won't be enough to make him attack us," Ichigo pointed out.

"Yes, but enough to give Aizen enough time to take advantage." The older man said seriously.

Suddenly Ichigo felt Toushiro's reatsu suddenly drop and without another word he was off.

"Ichigo!" Ukitake followed on.

* * *

He bolted into the cave especially when there was no sign of the black haired hollow to see the collapsed form of the boy. He bent down by the boy and shook his shoulder franticly.

"Toushiro!" He called, "Toushiro."

"Ichigo." Ukitake's hand rested on his shoulder, "I think he's just exhausted."

Ichigo's hazel eyes glanced up it the older captain them back calming when he realised the boy was breathing easily and had leant into him for comfort.

"Although I thought he would last a few more days," Ukiatake said not thinking much of it, "But I suppose he is just human."

"Tiring quicker…" Ichigo ran a hand through the boy's hair a thought dawning on him, "I think we've got days…"

"Until what Ichigo?" the man blinked,

"Until the Hogyoku awakens," He replied seriously.

* * *

Toushiro rubbed his teal eyes and rolled over in the bed roll…wait. He forced them open and looked round.

_When did I get back?_

_You exhausted yourself while training, Master,_ The dragon said softly in his head, _Ichigo brought you back._

**Che, He was there within 5 seconds.** Nieve added.

"Makes sense…" He muttered.

"Toushiro."

The boy looked up to see his foster father with a hard look on his face. Toushiro pulled a sour one in response.

"If you were getting tired you should have stopped." Ichigo walked in.

"I didn't think I'd get tired that quickly," The boy stubbornly stated and stood up to leave, "I'm f-"

Walking passed Ichigo his body suddenly felt weak. He legs gave in but Ichigo's arms stopped him from meeting the floor.

"How long have you felt like this Toushiro?" Ichigo made sure to take off the angry tone, "Weaker or more tired than you should be."

He sighed as he was placed on the floor again and Ichigo sat by him,

"It started around lunch." He told him.

Ichigo nodded, "I've told the captains that this is happening and everyone agrees that you need to stop training and stay in the mansion."

"But-"

"You weak at the moment Toushiro and I don't want anything happening to you." He said sternly shutting the pre-teen up, "Aizen will likely make his move while you're like this so make is easier for us and please stay within the grounds okay?"

Toushiro glared at him. If there was one thing he hated more than hot weather or being stuck between Matsumoto's boobs if was captivity. He hated it from the bottom of his heart.

"Fine," He grumbled.

Ichigo smiled and ruffled his hair, "Good. Now get some rest okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." Hitsugaya shoved it off.

**How long? **Nieve cackled

_Master, I suggest you listen. I know you do not like to be enclosed but…_

_I can raise my reatsu and call for help when I need it and with all the captains knowing that I'm meant to be indoors this should be…fun._

**See, this is why I like you kid.**

_I cannot see this ending well._ The dragon sighed defeated.

* * *

**Authors notes: I do not own bleach or the characters bar Nieve**

**Sorry for the long update and for the short chapter. 1) I have been getting into one of my other fanfics 2) My brother got guitar her for christmas 3) I'm really struggling to think of where I'm taking this story from here on. feel free to give me some ideas but so far my best idea includes a trip to hell which might mean i may have to wait until hell chapter comes out subbed but hey I could always make up hell like I'm doing for blood prince. **

**anyway. thank you for bearing with me all these...53 chapters now...gosh...why are you still here?**


	54. Chapter 54

Child of the Hogyoku

Chapter 54

"I know Hitsugaya wasn't one to sit down with nothing to do for very long but he still would be smart enough to not go wandering off in your position."

Hitsugaya scowled at the hand on his shoulder. This was, what? His 5th escape attempt of the day and every single time Byakuya Kuchiki's hand clamped down on his shoulder and dragged him straight back to square one. He would get visited by the others who came as an attempt to distract him and Ichigo had taken the time to train himself.

He had asked Ichigo why he's go training. To be honest Toushiro had hoped he get to spend some time just him and Ichigo but he'd replied,

"Cause I'm gonna end it this time."

Toushiro had to ask Matsumoto what he meant. She reminded him of last time, 12 years ago when Aizen escaped, when the man had killed him to create him. She said Ichigo had gotten close. So close to killing him there and then but instead he was left without victory and nothing but deaths of friends and enemies.

"He doesn't want this to haunt over your life," She said, "Nor does he want you to get hurt anymore. He wants to end this war with Aizen so you can have a normal life and so he knows his friends can rest easy and safe."

Toushiro could only blink when the woman told him. Was that really what Ichigo was doing? Doing this for everyone else. He's heard stories on how Aizen betrayed people felt the pain, anger and hatred first hand. Yet Ichigo fought him. Not out of hatred but a need to protect him and his friends.

A smile formed on his lips. Though some would see him position unlucky they would be wrong. He was the luckiest foster kid in the world to be fostered by Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Where is it you are trying so hard to get too?"

Back to the present he shrugged Byakuya's hand off his shoulder.

"I wanted to go onto that cliff," He pointed up the familiar hill in the centre of the maze of while buildings.

"Sogyoku hill?" He looked at the boy questioningly.

He nodded, "Views gotta be good," he shrugged. "I'll be able to see a lot of the soul society without even going there."

Baykuya pondered a moment, "If you truly wish to see it than I could escort you."

"Really?" Toushiro blinked, "But I'm not aloud out of the mansion grounds."

"If I am to go with you then it is not likely many will question someone traveling along with a captain and if something is to happen I will be there to deal with the problem."

To begin with Toushiro hadn't liked Byakuya. He seemed like a noble stiff that was asking for some kind of water balloon or slime filled prank to be pulled on him but given the chance the man was quite understanding, caring even. He has a strange obsession with a cartoon character just like Rukia and her bunnies and really had no sense of humour. Toushiro would laugh at stories he'd been told at his jokes just because they were so bad.

"Alright," He agreed.

They walked in silence though Toushiro felt the need to curiously look round the door to squads when they were open. What could he say? So far all he had done was train. Now he couldn't do that so his curiously kicked in to cover the boredom.

It was short lived though. He found himself halfway up the stairs to the top of the hill and he was already out of breath. He knew he was weak but…

"Would you like to rest a moment?" The nobleman asked.

"I-I'm alright," He breathed.

Byakuya sighed and went no further.

"I said I'm alright," Toushiro said, frustrated.

"What you are and what you are, and what you say you are, are two different things." He replied, "We shall take a moment to rest."

_Stuff that thought about liking this guy._

_Master you would think about anyone who told you to rest._ The dragon sighed.

**Except Ichigo.**

_Shut up!_

"Toushiro Hitsugaya!"

The white haired boy flinched and looked to see an annoyed Ichigo flash step over.

"Why the hell you out the Kuchiki grounds!"

He opened his mouth to stammer out a reply but Byakuya stepped in.

"The boy was restless, Kurosaki. I felt if it was only a trip to Sokyoku hill he wanted then it would calm him."

"Byakuya?" Ichigo was surprised and ran a hand through his hair before looking at Toushiro, "And you weren't gonna run off or go anywhere else?"

"I just wanted to see the view," He shrugged.

"Alright," He gave in, "But I'm coming with you."

Toushiro smiled and they started to head up again.

By the time they got to the top Toushiro was ready to collapse.

"Jeez, Toushiro," Ichigo held his shoulders to steady him.

"I'm fine," He panted.

"Congratulation Kurosaki you have managed to make an already stubborn child more stubborn." Byakuya walked straight passed them.

Ichigo glared at his back before picking Toushiro up for once not getting much of a protest cause of how tiered he was. Ichigo placed him down so he could see and looked him over.

"You really do look bad Toushiro."

He was ignored as Toushiro focused his teal eyes out.

"It's bigger than I thought," He commented.

"Why did you wanna get up here so badly?" The ginger asked.

"I just wanted to see as much as I could before…before the Hogyoku awakes or Aizen shows up…" His voice faded out and Ichigo's eyes sunk.

This kid knew too much of his own good. A lot of kids his age may not see the dangers of battle that much but it seemed Toushiro was all too aware of the dangers he faced. That he may not come out of this alive.

"The Soul Society will do all in its power to protect you when that time comes," Byakuya said calmly as usual.

"Yeah," Ichigo ruffled his hair, "No one's touching you with us around."

The boy gave a small smile but it was short lived.

His whole body jolted when he felt the stabbing pain of the Hogyoku ripping at his reatsu.

"Toushiro!" Ichigo held him steady.

"It's-" He was interrupted by another surge of pain and his world started to blur.

Byakuya slowly began to draw his sword.

"That doesn't seem to be our only problem."

Ichigo looked up only to see the black holes that were gargantars begin to open.

"Crap…" Be breathed.

The white haired boy managed to pull his eyes up only to meet with the brown of the man who caused everything as he smiled his arrogant and all too confident smile.

"Ai-Aizen…"

He could only mutter before everything went black.

* * *

**Author notes: I do not own bleach or the characters bar Nieve**

**omg the brown iky stuff has hit the wind genorator what gonna happen to your little snowy boy?**

**yeah sorry bout late updates and stuff. I should hope your getting used to this by now but feel fre to try hunt me down i suppose but i wouldnt be able to carry on if you did that. **

**thank you far all reviews and sticking with the story it's great to hear from you :)**


	55. Chapter 55

Child of the Hogyoku

Chapter 55

Alarms were going off everywhere the enemy had invaded the Hogyoku had awakened. The Soul Society was chaos.

Rangiku Matsumoto had let her spiritual pressure be known to the rest of her squad. Some duties for this eventuality had been issued the duty of squads 6 and 10 being to protect a certain white haired 12 year old. She skidded to a halt when she felt the familiar reatsu though.

"Gin," She looked round to see the silver haired man step from the sky the usual grin plastered on his face.

"Long time to see, Rangiku," he replied,

She kept her hand on the hilt of her zanpactou and her icy eyes glared at him.

"I want to ask you something Gin," She said seriously, "How long have you planned to use my Captain's soul for you sick little plans?"

She had let go of whatever feelings she had for him a long time ago. She managed to let go of her captain's death after that letting go of Gin wasn't all that hard.

"You'd be surprised," He drew Shinso so she mirrored with Hieneko, "It was quite spontaneous actually."

They clashed the steal sparking against each other. Rangiku was now at his level the fight would be interesting.

"Originally we just wanted him dead," The dance of battle continued through his explanation, "He was such a shining light to the Soul Soicaty and he had too much potential."

"So you just wanted him out the way." She lunged and he hopped back.

"To begin with. But then I stumbled on the little reincarnation while in the world of the living one day and thought I could bring Aizen a present." Gin told her taking a familiar stance, "Shoot 'em dead."

The blade extended Rangku stepped to the side and blocked.

"So his parents. His scare," Her expression darkened.

He flashed forward, "All me Ran."

Clashing a few times again she jumped back and landed on a roof.

"This ends," She glared, "You end,"

She brought Hieneko in front of her, her reatsu rising high

"Bankai!"

* * *

Ichigo moved Toushiro back away from the edge of Sogyoku Hill as Aizen came down. He held the unconscious boy close wanting to keep him protected in his arms but he had to fight Aizen. As the others found out last time his power was just too much. Being the only one not affected by his shikai Ichigo had to fight.

"I will watch over him," Byakuya assured.

Ichigo nodded slowly lowering the boy to the ground.

"I won't be gone long," He whispered to him before standing and moving towards Aizen.

As soon as his hand was on Zangetsu's hilt he called him bankai, his vizard mask and charged. As expected Aizen blocked.

"You pointed out last time I had no reason to hate you," His distorted voice hissed, "But now you played with Toushiro's life and sighed the end to yours."

Pulling away and razing his blade the black energy engulfed it.

"Getsuga Tensho."

Aizen dodged and gave an amused chuckle, "This is something I told Hitsugaya before, big threats like that make you look weak." Ichigo's eyes narrowed and he charged again,

* * *

Byakuya stood by Toushiro but as he expected Aizen had expected that he would be occupied by Ichigo. He stood between Hitsugaya and a certain raven haired arrancar.

"And you are?" He asked calmly.

"Forth esparda," Ulquiorra drew his sword, "Ulquiorra Shiffer."

"I am Captain of squad Six, Byakuya Kuchiki." He replied, "and I am sorry to say your life ends here."

The captain flashed to have the quick slice blocked.

"You are faster than most," Ulquiorra pointed out, "This will be interesting."

Slashed and blows were exchanged Byakuya was quick to find this arrancars cero charged up a lot faster than others but the main thing he noticed was he wasn't really trying to get passed him. He looked back cursing in his mind as a blue haired arrancar was by Toushiro.

"Hey kid," Grimjow smiled going to pick him up.

Suddenly the boy's eyes snapped open and Grimjow got a foot in his chin. The pre-teen scrambled to his feet eyes on the arrancar who glowered at him. Though even Grimjow noticed the colour of his eyes.

"**Like hell I'm going to Hueco Mundo.**" His voice was distorted. This wasn't Toushiro Hitsugaya.

"Didn't expect this," Grimjow got up, "You're the kid's hollow."

"**Name's Nieve,**" The hollow told him getting ready, "**It's thanks to you the kid even knows my name.**"

"Oh really." Grimjow smirked, "Suppose I best rectify that." He charged,

* * *

**Authors notes: i do not own bleach bar Nieve**

**ok I know it is short don't kill me. I wanted to ask before I carried on if there is anyone you want to see fight. Ikkaku, Soifon preferable someone I've already used in the story so it dosen't seem to random but I think (not 100%) that this might be the final fight so i wanted ur input.**

**Ran-Ran is going Bankai :P can't wait to write that anyway**

**thank you to all reviews so far :) love you guys**


	56. Chapter 56

Child of the Hogyoku

Chapter 56

"Bankai!" Haineko enflamed and with an elegant swing the flames were thrown and latched onto surfaces, "Shouyaku Haineko."

Haineko's actual blade had gotten a bit longer and thinner. Gin looked round to see the flames eating away at the surfaces they had landed on and sighed.

"I'm a bit disappointed Rangiku," He stood pretty open, "I expected something a bit more flashy for you."

She eyes narrowed, "Then you obviously don't know me as well as you thought."

She flashed and they engaged in sword play again as the flames ate away more and more growing larger. You see Rangiku's bankai reflected a more sly side of the busty captain and explaining how it worked now would give the game away.

Gin had always been a fast fighter. His slashes, cuts and stabs were quicker than most but Rangiku had trained for this eventuality. She knew the fox would come after her thinking that her emotions would make her easy prey. She countered him with her smooth an elegant fighting style her swing each flowing into the next before he jumped back.

"Is this all from you bankai Rangiku?"

The man stood in a familiar stance, shinso shot out.

The tenth captain didn't move nor flinch. She stood there with a smirk on her full lips as the blade came straight for her. All of a sudden the ash in the air solidified as deflected the blade away. Rangiku wasted no time in raising her arms and creating a fog of ash around her. Gin masked his emotions and stayed ready. He slashed back without warning only to cut through an ash version of his opponent.

He cursed in his mind as the disturbed as cloud gather and began to swirl round him. Gin knew Rangiku had a similar attack in shikai but it was nearly as strong as this. The ash tornado was powerful enough to rock his body he struggled to keep his balance. Cuts began appearing all over his body he had to get out of it now.

"Hado number 58," He coughed aiming the kido up, "Tenran."

A powerful gust of wind blew the tornado away and Ichimaru stumbled. He breathed heavily and coughed looking round to see a lot of the area around them had succumb to the flamed turning the landscape to ash. Into Rangiku's weapon.

"Well well," He straightened, "You have gotten stronger,"

The woman hadn't moved she only smiled as he coughed more.

"But I suppose play time is over." He pulled Shinso up and she laughed.

"But's it's already over Gin," He faltered a moment, "You see Haineko controls all the ash in the area and what do you think is lingering in the air? What do you think you inhaled while in that tornado?"

His bright eyes opened slightly meeting hers. He wondered if she would do it. He had thought that the connection would shield him but the woman rose her sword her eyes cold.

"This is for thinking you can simply turn you back on me," She glared, "This is for hurting those close to me." He closed his eyes again, "Goodbye Gin Ichimaru."

Hianeko fell, the partials of ash ripped from the man's body. Blood fell to the ground Ichimaru's body slowly felt to the ground limp and lifeless.

The flames around the area began to die down and Haineko returned to normal. Sheathing her zanpactou she looked at the corpse with a frown. He had saved her life once and she couldn't forget that but the fact was it was most likely for a bit of fun knowing him. Her eyes turned cold again and she took great pleasure in turning her back on him and walking away.

* * *

"Well we're a bit late," Renji looked round.

"It doesn't matter," Rukia snapped seeing Ichigo and Aizen in the sky.

Closing her eyes a moment she tried to find Toushiro and her brother.

"Toushiro and my captain are in the middle of fighting esparda." Her eyes opened again and she looked round to Renji, "Their on sokyoku hill. You help Toushiro and I'll back up Captain Kuchiki."

Renji nodded.

* * *

Hardly a word was passed between the two. If you were watching the fight between Byakuya and Ulquiorria you might think that the two of them were bored. There was no real resolve. No real hatred just a duty. It was an odd battle to say the least.

"Hado number 9: Byakurai." The light blue beam shot out of Byakuya's finger.

Ulquiorria jumped back pointing his own finger and countering with a cero. The two energies met and exploded creating a veil of smoke but it seemed the two had the same idea. They darted forward trying to use the smoke as a cover for their attack but ended up meeting in the middle and the clash of their blades blew the dust away.

Even if Ulquorria felt nothing like his expression suggested Byakuya was beginning to get impatient. The fight was getting nowhere.

"Scatter," He stepped to the side as Ulquorria's blade slipped right through his and the esparda lost him balance. "Senbonzakura."

The green eyes arrancar struggled to jump out of the way when the petals went for his back. He landed a distance away and sent a cero back to scatter the petals again but that was when Byakuya made a extremely quick flash step to the esparda's side.

The first hit landed and Senbonsakura skimmed the esparda's shoulder enough to draw blood before the managed to recover a pull back. It seemed it was from then The esparda was going to get serious. The second hand came out of his pocket and he changed with incredible force. Force Byakuya wasn't expecting. The noble blocked but struggled with the new strength.

"Some no mai,"

The glowing white moon appeared beneath them but neither moved.

"Tsukishiro."

Like a game of chicken Byakuya only moved at the last second not giving Ulquiorra a chance to move.

"Captain." Rukia ran over to his side

"Be ready," He replied as the pillar of ice started to crack.

* * *

Nieve cursed. He could feel the weakness in the kids body but there was nothing he could do about it. Dodging round Grimjow's attacks he tended to like flipping and doing all sorts of acrobatic stunts that was pissing the 6th esparda off big time.

Finally he managed to grab the speedy hollow's foot and the hollow child managed to let out a 'shit' before he was flung in the air. Before he could recover Grimjow had flashed and threw his foot into the boys stomach sending him right back down to the earth. Landing with a crash and creating a crater the boy spat blood.

"**Kid's gonna feel that one.**" He coughed out finding it hard to move.

He saw the esparda coming down again put he managed to lift his hand and form an icy blue cero to avoid the next hit. Grimjow was forced to dodge landing not too far away he stalked forward and Nieve struggled to his feet.

_**Would you god damn hurry up and wake up kid? **_He barked in his mind hoping the incapacitated child of the Hogyoku would final come back to consciousness.

Sadly there was nothing but silence as he readied himself for another attack. About three more steps came from Grimjow before a burst of speed Nieve wasn't expecting. A quick flas forward a foot about to make contact with his head.

"Roar Zabimaru!" the segmented sword came round skimming the top of Nieve's head and knocking the esparda away.

Nieve blinked and moved back towards the 5th captain.

"**Pineapple saves the day,"** He said quite relived,

Renji blinked and looked over the boy.

"Nieve?"

The hollow nodded.

"**And before you say anything the kid and the dragon haven't come round and I ain't just sitting around and waiting to be taken to Hueco Mundo.**" He was quick to defend himself.

Renji didn't seem too comfortable to left it at that. They had gotten to know Nieve a little during Toushiro's bankai training so they knew he wasn't exactly a normal hollow.

"Alright," He muttered and turned to face Grimjow, "Just be careful."

"**Yeah yeah"**

* * *

Authors notes: I do not own bleach or the characters bar Nieve

apologies. works been piling up and I was struggling with Byakuya's fight. The two of them are just so damn...them...anyway anything that can help me with that fight please say something.

so what ya think of Ran's bankai? and apoligies of fans of Gin I like him too but there's no real reason for him to stay alive in this so he needed to go

thank you thank you for all reviews hearing from you is great and that you still stick with this fanfic is all gd too


	57. Chapter 57

Child of the Hogyoku

Chapter 57

Renji and Rukia's help may have been needed but not exactly appreciated. Byakuya was convinced he didn't need his little sister's help even thought she had managed to block and save him from some attacks. The nobleman had become a bit more careful with Rukia there not wanting to endanger her more that she already was and Ulquiorria sensed this and directed a few attacks her way. His green eyes watched the man's reaction to when he was attacked and when the girl was attacked.

* * *

Nieve seemed to be having fun pissing off both Gimmjow and Renji. The hollow in the stolen body was really not attacking much at all; rather he was jumping round attacks and getting in Renji's way.

"You wanna get yourself killed," Renji barked as the boy landed by him.

"**What?**" he blinked, "**You have a bendy sword. Bend round me.**"

"It doesn't work like that," The red head growled,

"**Then you're just a sucky pineapple.**"

The two dodged and incoming attack and Nieve froze.

_Get out of this body hollow__! _The dragon roared.

Nieve shook his head violently, _**and let them take the kid to Hueco mundo?**_

_Out!_Hyorinmaru stubbornly yelled again_._

_Hyorinmaru, _The boy's voice scolded.

_**Kid! **_Nieve thought happily, _**finally up sleeping beauty**_

_Shut up and let me out Nieve. Time to use what we trained for._

_That I can agree with._

_**One second**_

Nieve came back to reality just in time to see Renji over him blocking an incoming attack

"What the hell?" He looked back at the boy who had just seemed to shut down a moment as the esparda beginning to push him down.

"**Kid's awake,**" He replied, "**Mind covering us.**"

"Fine," Renji smiled that the annoying hollow was going to leave, "bankai!"

Reatsu exploded dust covered them as the Nieve closed his eyes.

_**All you Kid.**_

_Thanks Nieve._

Opening his returned teal eyes he was surrounded by the segments of Renji's bankai and he straightened to look around at the situation.

"You back Toushiro?"

Toushiro pulled his eyes from Ichigo's fight with Aizen to meet the brown of Renji's eyes.

"Yeah," The boy nodded and summoned Hyroinmaru his left eye turning hollow again.

"Good your hollow is annoying," He turned to face Gimmjow.

"Yeah," He smiled sheepishly, "Nieve is like that."

Without warning he flashed to swing down from behind Grimmjow the man went to block with his arms thinking Toushiro was as much as small fry as he was before but was forced to jump back when his arms was nearly chopped off.

"Someone's been training," Grimmjow eyed the kid but kept glancing behind at Renji.

"I'm defiantly stronger than before," Toushiro pointed his sword and raised his ratsu, "And the war ends today."

Renji stared at him wide eyed. If you didn't know any better could his reatsu was on par with his old self. A confident stance and steel eyes. It was like Captain Hitsugaya had finally returned.

With a flash step again the by swung for Grimmjow's feet leading the esparda to jump then used his free hand to cero him up into the sky.  
"Shit," Gimmjow muttered as he saw the cero form but it was fast, probably as fast as the first esparda's and it blasted him straight up.

"Renji," Toushiro looked to him and Renji nodded charging up a powerful attack.

"Hikōtsu Taihō!" He roared waving his hilt to push the monster forward as the red cero-like energy.

The skull opened its mouth Grimmjow still recovering from Toushiro's cero couldn't move and the beam engulfed the esparda. A cry of pain was heard and Grimmjow fell to the earth body charred and unusable.

"You have been training," Renji looked over Toushiro but followed the fixed teal eyes.

They landed onto Ichigo and Aizen's fight and the red head sighed.

"There is nothing I can say that will stop you is there,"

"Nope," The boy replied before jumping up into the air.

* * *

The two had fought at speed most wouldn't be able to track and neither Aizen nor Ichigo seemed to be tiring or showing signs of weakness.

"I thought you were going to end my life Kurosaki," Aizen taunted, "So far you have yet to touch me."

Ichigo wasn't letting the ass hole get to him.

"Yeah but same still stands for you," He pushed Aizen back and Aizen readied a Kido.

"Bakurto number 61: Rikujokoro,"

Ichigo tried to move but the six light bars impaled his waist.

"Crap," He struggled.

"Never were very good with Kido were you," Aizen smiled as blue energy began to form, "Hado number 88: Hiryugekisokuchintenraiho,"

The force was huge the level of kido hight. The blue lightining that sped towards Ichigo may have been a fatal blow that was until there was a blue of white.

"Toushiro!" He barked at the boy in front of him wide eyed when the kido dispersed around him.

"You're not fighting alone, Ichigo," He helped him break the bakudo.

"Toushiro if you get hurt-"

"I won't," He interrupted eyes on Aizen, "He killed didn't kill me last time remember."

Ichigo hated to admit it but it would be easier to have help in this fight. Aizen had gotten stronger and he hadn't exactly been honing his skill over the past 12 years. No matter how much he didn't want to put Toushiro in danger he was mature enough to know when he needed help and smart enough to know that if this war didn't end today Toushiro would not be able to have the life he deserved.

"Just be careful," He sighed.

Aizen chuckled after letting them settle things.

"You've grown as powerful as I wanted Toushiro," He smiled at the boy, "You managed to negate my Kido with a cero."

"I-" he thought a moment, "I don't care if this is what you wanted or not! This has to end."

Toushiro had heard all the stories, though he may not remember he knew the struggles Aizen put everyone though Rangiku, Renji, Rukia. He had to end it. Even if he saw this man as his father one it meant nothing now.

"If you managed bankai Toushiro then I suggest you use it," Ichigo readied himself.

Toushiro nodded.

_Ready guys?_

_**Let's kick his ass**_

_As the hollow said._

"Bankai!"

* * *

**Authors noted: I do not own bleach bar Nieve**

**been a while... anyway Bankai time for Toushiro lets wonder how havign Nieve and the hogyoku will effect this**

**sorry for such a long update this is a struggle to write now but i should have it done in the next chapter...should...**

**i got asked at one point why Rukia called Byakuya Captain and for those who got confused by that it is becuse I made Rukia Lietenent of 6th squad and Renji is captain of 5th. It is meantioned in other chapters but i suppose this is a long story i can forgive you for forgetting the detail**

**anyway thank you to reviewers i love hearing from you and hope you don't want to kill me too badly **


	58. Chapter 58

Child of the Hogyoku

Chapter 58

"Bankai!"

Although the air had already had a chill the temperature took a nose dive and the wind picked up.

Rather than the ice Ichigo was expecting the first thing Ichigo saw was bone. The skeletal frame work of wings spread behind him, a spine-like tail flicked behind him before ices spread to cover all but the tail's new spikes.

"Utsuro Touei Hyorinmaru."

Aizen smiled at his creation. His reatsu was a perfect balance between the two sides of the soul, hollow and shinigami but for that felt unnatural to those around.

"This finishes," Toushiro's hollow eyes glared at the man.

While Aizen was distracted by the new Bankai he'd help create Ichigo had gotten behind him.

"Getsuga Tenso!" His distorted hollow voice.

"Guncho Tsurara!" Hitsugaya shouted out as ice daggers formed in the air and shot over to their target.

Aizen flashed out the way and the two attacks collided. Ichigo went to attack Aizen again when he appeared, their swords clashing and sparking off but Toushiro needed to take a moment.

This was the first time he'd been able to use his bankai. He looked down to the long blade in his ice covered hand as it glinted in the sun. It felt so strange that he was able to use that move almost without thinking. The déjà vu was making his head spin a little.

"Toushiro!" Ichigo barked.

He was snapped out of his thoughts to see the hollow lord come his way. She spun, swinging his spiked tail his way only to have the man flash step once more but Toushiro predicted his attack. With a swing of his blade he cried,

"Hyoryu Senbi!"

The wave of ice formed where he swung, where Aizen was about to strike and he was forced to jump back,

"Zekku,"

The boy followed the movement with an up thrust sending the ice to follow his path and Aizen just smiled remembering this from before. The confident man looked round predicting an attack from Kurosaki since his attention was divided but it never came.

Instead a quickly charged icy blue cero caught him off guard. He managed to move so it only singed his front but once he got his bearings there was no time to recover.

Ichigo moved in again his sword covered with the energy of a Getsuga Tensho but not let off. Aizen barely blocked and unready he struggled slightly with the added strength.

"You've trained him well," He showed some annoyance as he locked eyes with the vizard.

"We never trained him with bankai," Ichigo told him a proud smile behind his mask, "This is all him."

As they were clashed stars of ice began to form around of them and neither familiar with this attack looked at them warily. There was a small ball of energy inside and when Ichigo suddenly realised what it was he jumped back as Aizen tried too but it was too late for him.

"Bakuhatsu no korudo," Toushiro activated the reatsu stored in the stars and they exploded.

"What was that?" Ichigo asked him eyes on the smoke to see is Aizen would emerge,

"Bits of cero in the ice," He replied simply.

I chuckle caught their attention and the smoke began to clear. Toushiro suddenly felt a pain in his chest.

"I did not make that Hogyoku from scratch you know," Aizen was clear in the smoke.

A lot of his top clothing was ripped or burned and you could clearly see the Hogyoku embedded in his chest.

"It began a simply shard of this one,"

Toushiro's pain got worse his hand gripped round his own Hogyoku.

"And what the hell does that mean?" Ichigo tore his eyes from the boy and roared at the man.

"That your foster child, Kurosaki, is connected to me as long as he wears that Hogyoku around his neck. And since mine is the more powerful it claims dominance over his it gives me…a certain degree of control."

Ichigo narrowly missed the spiked tail that swing towards him. And looked at Toushiro who still looked like he was in pain.

"You bastard!" He roared.

* * *

Toushiro felt like he was drowning with something trying to pull him back into his own world. He could hear Nieve and Hyorinmaru but they were muffled under the surface. To be honest he didn't even know what was going on. Waves of pain had splashed at time to the point he couldn't make out what Aizen and Ichigo were saying.

But he could feel something. There was something holding him up so he reached out for it with all his might.

_You can't let him do this to you,_

He heard a voice. It was Hyorinmaru or Nieve but still familiar. He reached and it became clearer.

_He's tortured us enough, he has to pay._

Whoever it was was right. He reached as far as he could until he felt a hand grab his own.

Now he knew why that voice was familiar.

He stared up into a pair of teal eyes that showed a lot more age and wisdom than his own and looked over to see the white haired boy was in a uniform of a captain class shinigami.

"You're…"

"Aizen used the Hogyoku to link you to me," Captain Hitsugaya kept hold of the boy making sure he wasn't pulled into the depths of unconsciousness that would give Aizen full control.

"And," Toushiro blinked, "Now that's he's pulling on the Hogyoku…"

The captain nodded, "Now that he's using that connection I can help you."

"Then I suppose you have a plan?" The boy asked.

Hitsugaya nodded, "At the right moment I'll pull you up and when you get yourself together you have to freeze him.

"Just that?" Toushiro blinked.

"After merging with the Hogyoku Aizen became immortal we can't kill him," The captain told him, "But if you could put your all into freezing him in ice that will not break or melt he will have an eternal prison."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Toushiro looked quite daunted by the task.

"I'm sure Hyorinmaru and that hollow will help you but for now just put everything you have into that one attack." The captain told him, "Eien no Kori Saibo"

"Eternal Ice Cell?" The boy blinked.

The captain nodded, "Use it."

* * *

"Toushiro!" Ichigo barked again trying to get through to the kid as Hyorinmaru was swing at him again.

He blocked and was glad the boy was that physically strong.

"C'mon Toushiro wake up,"

You could tell the boy was struggling the way his face suddenly turned into a wince every now and then but also that he was unaware of what he was doing since his eyes never really focused.

Aizen had been happy watching from afar and looked round smiling as his arrancars spread their disaster. Thing were going right as he wanted Though he was too far to see when Toushiro's eyes suddenly focused.

"Kurosaki," He muttered quietly.

Ichigo blinked and looked down. The teal eyes that stared back were not the worried ones he expected but calm, cold and aged.

"You're…"

"You know you have rubbed off on him," He kept his voice down, "I have the kid he's not completely under Aizen's influence and we have a way to end this we just need you to keep him busy for a bit."

"He's okay?" The man smiled.

"You're as dumb as ever Kurosaki we don't have time to mess about here. Yes, the kid is fine now can we get down to business," He put more weight onto their clashing swords and Ichigo felt like laughing at that familiar annoyed look.

"Sorry," He muttered.

"Now push passed me and keep him busy." The boy ordered.

"Right," Ichigo pushed the boy down and went for Aizen.

* * *

"Alright, gather your reatsu and strike, Kurosaki will be keeping him busy." Captain Hitsugaya looked down to the boy he was holding.

"Ichigo," The boy blinked.

"Yes that ginger idiot, now get ready," The Captain ordered.

"Right," The boy nodded, "Ready."

"Now end it,"

* * *

With that Toushiro was yanked back into reality and was met with the view of Ichigo flying passed him to clash with a quite surprised Aizen.

"Okay," He muttered to himself.

He got himself better footing and started to gather his reatsu.

_The final attack__,_ He heard the dragon

_Hyorinmaru?_ He didn't let it distract him too much.

**We heard what the other pip squeak said kid, **Nieve came in, **Time to finish it.**

_Right._

Storm clouds overhead became stronger the blizzard that was forming began to bite of the shinigami.

"And what do you think he'll be able to do?" Aizen had figured that Ichigo was buying Hitsugaya time.

"In all honesty I don't know," Ichigo smirked trying what he could to keep the captain in one place.

Hitsugaya's body began to shake with reatsu. He had it all ready. All for one move.

"I do know that there is one new thing I learned over the past few days." Ichigo flashed back, "Bakutou number 61: Rikujokoro!"

The six bars of light stabbed into Aizen and he just laughed. Toushiro was seconds away from his attack though it seemed Aizen believed he needed more time.

"You really believe this can hold me Kurosaki."

"It doesn't have to."

"Eien no Kori Saibo!" The boy yelled and darted towards Aizen.

The man only had enough time to turn his head before Hyorinmaru's blade pierced him. The brown eyes of the man turned wide as the ice began to freeze him from the inside out. Hitsugaya poured all of his reatsu into it and the ice began to seep out from Aizen's nostrils eye balls and cover his skin in a thick layer. The sky began to calm as Toushiro weakened.

"I will not…" Aizen struggled to speak but managed a sharp movement the knocked Toushiro away and pulled out Hyorinmaru but the damage was already done. Ice and bone broke as the boy fell back smiling as he watched Aizen become a statue in his ice.

He felt air rush passed him.

Wait was he falling?

"Got'cha."

He air suddenly stopped and he looked up to see a familiar pair of kind hazel eyes.

"I-Ichigo…" He muttered.

"You did well, Toushiro," Ichigo smiled.

The boy let his white crowned head flop onto his foster father's chest as the statue that was Aizen fell down to Sogyoku hill with a thud.

* * *

**Authors note: I do not own bleach**

**...well...That wrote itself...I didn't plan some of that but anyway The war is over**

**thank you for being so paitenet with this story i understand how frustrating it is to have to wait so long so thank you thank you thank you. **

**will probably do a short epologue to this of Toushi just getting better and going off to live a kinda normal life but i'll put it as complete for not**

**thank you to all who have stuck with this i love you guys. you're all brilliant even people who dont review i'm still honored that you'd keep reading this after such a long time **

**thanks guys**


	59. Epilogue

Child of the Hogyoku

Epilogue

Surviving arrancars were dealt with and the gotie 13 were finally finished with the war that spanned Toushiro's lifespan.

Although some could barely believe it squad four was busy with the aftermath. Many had been injured but there was a few who had been sitting in a certain room even though they had been seen too.

Ichigo, Renji, Rukia and Matsumoto to be exact.

They were all sitting quite relaxed in the room of the sleeping white haired boy. According to Unohona he had used a dangerous amount of power but he would pull through after a long rest.

"So he actually was my captain for a bit?" Matsumoto asked after Ichigo had just told them what had happened.

"He doesn't call me Kurosaki and the look in his eyes…far too aged to be him." Ichigo replied.

"How do you think it happened?" Rukia asked.

"Beats me but it gave him the move he needed so what every happened was a good thing," The ginger shrugged.

"He might be able to tells us when he wakes up," Renji looked over.

* * *

It had been a few days before Toushiro showed any signs of waking up and Ichigo was obviously still there. He'd admit he'd fallen asleep in the room a few times but never left.

He pricked up at the soft groan the boy let out and went over to the bed as his teal eyes began to peal open.

"Hey," He spoke softly.

Toushiro blinked fuzzy half lidded eyes, trying to make sense of the blur of colours around him. The only think he could really make out was some orange so he guessed.

"Ichigo…?" He muttered.

"Yeah," Ichigo sat on his bed.

It took him a bit, rubbing his eyes before everything came back to him. He jolted up.

"Woah," Ichigo put his hands on his shoulders, "It's okay."

The boy panted his teal eyes wide, "A-Aizen- D-Did it work? Captain Hitsugaya's plan?"

Ichigo blinked put pulled him closed.

"Yeah, Aizen nothing but a statue now," He told him and felt the boy relax, "But…Captain Hitsugaya's plan?"

Toushiro looked up to him, "I met him. Aizen was using the Hogyoku and it pulled the connection between us close enough for him to help me. He told me what I had to do."

Ichigo frowned. Seemed he still didn't get it.

"I see," They looked to the window to see a lazing black cat.

"Yoruichi," The boy smiled,

"It's good to see you awake," She jumped down onto his bed.

"Can you explain it better?" Ichigo asked.

She sighed and shook her head, "Ichigo, the first thing Aizen did with the Hogyoku is make it link him to his pasted life. When Aizen attempted to use the Hogyoku to control Toushiro it pulled the link between the two lives closer. Enough for Captain Hitsugaya to make contact."

"So…" The ginger was still trying to get his head round it though Toushiro didn't seem to care, Aizen was gone, "Because Aizen's control forced Toushiro's link to the Hogyoku to strengthen it also forced the link between him and his past life to strengthen."

Yoruichi nodded, "You seem to finally have it."

"I think he was the presence," Toushiro looked between them.

"Huh?" Ichigo blinked.

Before Toushiro could talk he was suddenly engulfed in a bone crushing hug.

"You're awake," The busty tenth captain squeezed him tight, "We were so worried."

"R-Ran-g-g-"This had to be the tightest hug she'd ever dished out, he couldn't even talk.

"Rangiku let him go," Ichigo jumped up and pried the woman off of him.

The boy took a deep breath of sweet sweet oxygen when he was free and Rangiku pouted.

"Anyway," Ichigo sat back down.

"You were talking about a presence?" Yoruoichi prompted.

"Yeah," Then he remembered the only person he told about that was Rangiku, "Do you remember, Rangiku, when I told you about being able to feel a strong presence in the Hogyoku?"

She nodded, "Just before you went to save Ichigo right?"

He nodded, "I think it was your captain."

"Oh! I heard what happened," She blinked, "You became my captain for a bit."

Toushiro nodded, "I met him."

"What did you think?" She said eyes as curious as he cat zanpactou.

"Seemed kinda grumpy but considering what Aizen had done…and he didn't like Ichigo. Called him a ginger idiot."

Rangiku giggled, "Sounds like him."

* * *

As inevitable as the sun rising celebratory parties swept the soul society. Tenth squad played host to most which meant the barracks was a mess although with Rangiku as captain that didn't surprise many. Though Rukia had to laugh when she found Toushiro looking over it with a frown.

"Hey," She came over, "What's that face for?" She poked his cheek.

He glared at her, "Rangiku's making a mess of the squad."

She just laugh and sat with him,

"Prize for our little war hero,"

Toushiro jumped back as he saw a lollypop appear in front of his face. Following the arm holding it he found the smiling face of Ukitake.

"I'm not two," he grumbled.

"You deserve it," The man pushed, "It's watermelon flavour."

At that Toushiro looked up and after a moment of telling himself not to he grabbed the sweet from the mans hand,

"Damn you."

He took off the wrapper and started to eat it. He smirked momentarily. It was good. But then he looked round and frowned again.

"…Where's Ichigo?" He asked.

"So that's why you're grumpy," Rukia nodded.

"I am not, I just-" He glared but gave up and glared at a wall instead.

"He'll be back soon Toushiro," Ukitake assured him, "He just needed to sort something out."

Toushiro sighed and hoped Ichigo wasn't going to make a habit of running off when he actually wanted him there. Too lost in his own thoughts he didn't notice the knowing grins exchanged by Rukia and Ukitake.

* * *

As promised the man returned and as he walked through the tenth's door the boy flash stepped over. It was getting close to eleven and Toushiro was unable to find anyone he knew so he darted over to Ichigo quick.

"Where have you been?" He asked glaring for leaving him.

"We'll talk about it somewhere else," Ichigo turned the boy and lead him into the tenth.

"What's this about?" Toushiro looked back at him worried.

"Nothing bad Toushiro," Ichigo was smiling, "Trust me."

"Hmm," Toushiro seemed unconvinced but he trusted Ichigo and stayed quite.

He was lead down the halls of the barracks until they came to where it seemed everyone had been hiding. The advanced squad plus Unohona, Ukitake and Shunsui. It was the captain's office. Everyone else seemed to know why he was here and he didn't like it. Rangiku looked like she was really restraining herself from jumping up and down, Rukia looked like she'd found a new bunny toy.

"Ichigo, what's going on?" He looked back as the smiling ginger closed the door behind him.

"Well Toushiro," He directed the boy to a couch in the crowded office.

He sat gingerly not liking being stared at. Ichigo sat opposite,

"I was just back in the world of the living to ask Tiechi something," Ichigo continued,

Toushiro blinked,

"You see my time as your foster father is coming to an end so I asked him about adoption," Ichigo smiled, He wasn't sure Toushiro's eyes could get much wider, "He said he'd get the papers ready but I obviously need you permission first."

Silence was all that followed and Ichigo frowned,

"You don't have to Toushiro it's just that-"

"Yes,"

Ichigo looked up, "What?"

"Did you really think I might say no considering everything that's happened?" He boy shook his head.

A few in the room felt the need to clap as Ichigo jumped from his seat and smothered the boy in a hug. Toushiro just let it happen not able to stop himself from smiling.

"But,"

Ichigo moved off when he heard that,

"Does that mean I have to take your last name?"

"Only if you want to Toushiro," Ichigo replied.

"Good,"

Ichigo was taken aback a bit by the sudden response,

"Not that I wouldn't be proud to have Kurosaki as a name but…meeting Rangiku, coming to the Soul Society. I know a lot it tied to my name and I plan to live with it. Maybe Toushiro Hitsugaya can actually grow up this time." He replied.

"You can get old enough to drink!" Matsumoto clapped, "And then you can come out with me."

"I think I'll pass," He shook his head.

"Oh you've got a while yet," She waved her hand.

"And what about calling you dad?" He looked back to Ichigo.

Ichigo couldn't help but suddenly smile when he said it but replied,

"Again only if you want to."

"That one I can get used to," Toushiro smiled, "Dad."

* * *

**Authors notes: I do not own bleach**

**...it's over. Epologue and all. Toushi is now Ichigo's son and can live happily ever after.**

**sorry to those who wanted him to meet the kurosaki family etc but i thought this was a nice place to round it off.**

**might do one or two one shots of Toushi growing up, meeting the family, coming home drunk, bringing a girl home etc. dont hold out for it though it might never get writen. If anyone else wants to have a go at writing it youself feel free. Just drop me a message I'd like to see.**

**and you to all reviewers and everyone who stuck with this and since i'm not going to get to thank you as there wont be another chapter anyone who reviews in the future thank you**


End file.
